The Crimson Spell
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Dean e Sam caem numa armadilha. Sam terá de escolher entre salvar Dean e abandonar o que mais deseja. Wincest/Lemon
1. Diversão  ?

Supernatural não me pertence, assim como aos seus personagens...O que é uma lástima...

Essa fic é inspirada no mangá lemon "The Crimson Spell" de Ayano Yamane ( * a mangaká com o traço mais maravilhoso que já ví em todos os meus anos de otaku* ). Apenas inspirada, portanto não segue a história do mangá original, assim como seus personagens.

**The Crimson Spell **

**Diversão**

A porta abriu, arrastando-se devagar e ruidosamente e Sam se recostava nela e assistia imóvel e incrédulo a imagem que lutava para entrar em foco sobre suas retinas em meio á sala escura. Lá estava Dean, podia ver suas costas movendo-se no esforço de respirar, ainda de pé e á sua volta os corpos de mais de vinte homens que haviam sido possuidos.

Um som de metal se chocando contra o chão de pedra acordou ambos para a realidade. Dean olhou para os lados, como se não reconhecesse onde havia ficado trancado por minutos intermináveis enquanto aqueles demônios tentavam arrancar a vida de seu corpo á quaquer custo. Assistia em silêncio os corpos retalhados á sua frente, algo entre espanto e horror tomava seus pensamentos, mas o sangue que escorria das suas mãos e sobre seu corpo não lhe deixavam dúvidas do que havia se passado.

Sam achara que perderia o irmão enquanto, preso do lado de fora, tentava encontrar o mecanismo que destrancava a secular porta de rocha pura. Agora o olhava tão chocado quanto a expressão que pairava sobre o rosto do mais velho.

_Foi divertido, não acha, Sammy? Mas da próxima vez eu escolho o roteiro turístico, você é realmente péssimo nisso. - Dean virou o rosto em sua direção, perdendo a expressão de instantes atrás e lhe olhava com um meio sorriso no rosto, mas um sorriso que não escondia o seu real estado de trapo, estava coberto de sangue, o que lhe dava a impressão que poderia jogar xadrex no peito do loiro de tantos cortes que podia ver entre o que restava da camisa que vestia, estava acabado, completamente acabado.

_Divertido você diz...?- Sam não conseguiu conter o sorriso que lhe brotava no rosto, não importava o que acontecesse Dean nunca iria mudar, desviou os olhos atentos para os pés dele - Dean, o que é isso? Uma espada...? - Sam estava realmente intrigado, por que uma espada como aquela estava sendo guardada naquele buraco imundo. Dean olhou para o chão como se não tivesse notado antes o que bradava a instantes atrás e fez uma careta ao olhar o tom vermelho do metal finamente desenhado, sentia algo estranho ao observá-la.

_Não faço idéia, mas...- ia se abaixar para pegá-la, mas desistiu ao olhar a face do irmão que empalidecia. Sam sentia o corpo pesado, ficar dois dias inteiros lutando, fugindo e se preocupando não passava na sua cabeça como forma de diverssão e podia ver que aquilo não havia sido um suplício apenas para ele. Seus joelhos falharam,mas antes que chegassem ao chão foi amparado pelos braços do mais velho, que levantou seu rosto, obrigando-o a manter os olhos abertos.

_Vamos, temos que sair daqui primeiro, você tem de me ajudar Sam. Temos que chegar até o Impala. - Dizia enquanto ajudava Sam a manter-se de pé e o fazia andar ao seu lado pelo corredor úmido e apertado, usando as paredes como escora, daquilo que mais parecia um labirinto subterrâneo sem fim, onde eles haviam permanecido trancados, como ratinhos de laboratório, depois de seguirem uma pista que se provara uma armadilha. Ficaram presos por tantas horas que haviam perdido a noção do tempo.

Tinha uma fresta de luz bem á frente, apenas uma escada se interpunha entre os irmãos Winchester e a liberdade, mas uma escada nunca parecera tão intransponível para Dean. Praticamente carregar nos ombros o peso do mais novo não era muito fácil, especialmente contando com o estado com que seu próprio corpo se apresentava e não parecia muito disposto a responder as ordens da sua cabeça. Mas tinha de fazê-lo e tinha de ser agora.

Sentia um arrepio correr por sua espinha apenas de pensar em ter de ficar mais um minuto sequer preso naquela escuridão de ter forças, aquele era o seu dever, manter Sam á salvo de qualquer coisa, era o seu único dever.

Empurrou a porta de ferro com alguma dificuldade e viu a neve que caia calma sobre o capô do Impala, escondido em meio as árvores. Dean respirou fundo encostado na porta, ajeitou o braço de Sam em volta de seu pescoço, aqueles poucos duzentos metros iam ser divertidos.

_Vamos lá Dean, você é um Winchester, não é?... Não pode ser tão dificil...Eu espero... - Dizia para sí mesmo e para Sam, ainda um pouco consciente, enquanto tomava coragem de se desprender da certeza que aquela porta de ferro fria lhe dava, se concentrou e começou a atravessar o espaço que o separava da sua garota em passos lentos, mas firmes. Se tentasse correr desmaiaria alí mesmo e ambos morreriam de frio, o que não era um grande fim para um caçador.

Aqueles poucos metros lhe pareceram uma maratona quando encostou o peso de Sam no capô do Impala. Passou as mãos tremulas pelos bolsos e percebeu que havia perdido as chaves. Olhou de volta, para a porta da qual havia acabado de sair e balançou a cabeça em forma de negação. Não voltaria para lá por nada naquele mundo, nem que tivesse de arrastar Sam em suas costas por meio país, voltar estava totalemente fora de questão.

Agradeceu á sí mesmo por sempre deixar uma maneira de entrar no carro, mesmo sem as chaves, abaixou-se um pouco perto da porta, o que lhe fez perder o ar totalmente, ainda segurando Sam e tateando pelos frisos do carro até achar um pequeno grampo alí escondido.

Comprometeu a pagar uma cerveja para seu póprio eu quando deixassem aquilo para trás. Abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudava Sam a se ajeitar no banco, quando ouviu passos sobre a neve, indo rapidamente em sua direção. Praguejou em silêncio enquanto se voltava completamente desarmado para o demônio que corria em sua direção.

Sentiu o coração disparar como se fosse fugir do peito.

_Dean! - Sam acordara de imediato ao sentir o perigo que se aproximava e o nome do irmão foi chamado antes mesmo de estar plenamente desperto. Olhava horrorizado a imagem á sua frente, enquanto sentia o sangue quente escorrer em gotas grossas por seu rosto. Dean o olhou mais apavorado ainda ao notar que seu braço atravessara o peito do demônio que escorregava devagar contra seu corpo, com os olhos negros cravados nos seus, tão espantados quanto os verdes que os acompanhavam.

Dean assistia chocado a mão direita banhada em sangue e o corpo caído aos seus pés e não tinha a miníma idéia de como conseguira fazer aquilo, para dizer a verdade, nem se lembrava de mover-se ao ser atacado. Sam se ergueu do banco como um gato, parando a sua frente e o sacudindo de leve, fazendo-o voltar á seus olhos.

Suas mãos formigavam, sentia-se levemente estranho, estava diferente. Seus ferimentos, seu corpo não doíam mais e todo aquele cansaço apagava-se de seu ser. Dean sentia a adrenalina que corria por seu corpo pulsar, alheia as batidas de seu coração, pois corria no mesmo ritmo do outro que podia ouvir batendo como se amplificado em sua mente. Ouvia o coração de Sam bater claramente e aquela sensação não lhe incomodava nem um pouco.

_Ei cara, fala comigo, você tá me apavorando! - Sam o observava desconcertado, vendo pequenos desenhos que começavam a se unir, formando algo parecido com um tribal em um tom mais escuro a sua pele brotar como mágica no braço dele, espalhando-se rapidamente por todos as partes que podia ver de corpo entre as roupas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue. Olhou dentro de seus olhos e engoliu em seco ao ver a mudança que avançava sobre suas retinas.

_Sammy, tem alguma coisa errada comigo, muito errada. - encostava-se contra o Impala tremendo levemente e tentava acalmar os sentimentos que assolavam seus sentidos. Fechou os olhos ao perceber as mãos do moreno escorregarem sobre as mangas da jaqueta, sentia-as como se estivessem sobre sua pele nua.

_Dean, ei! O que você está sentindo? Me responde, o que está acontecendo?! - Sam não tinha idéia do que aqueles desenhos significavam e muito menos como deter aquilo que parecia invadir o irmão cada vez mais, por mais explícito que fosse o esforço dele em tentar reassumir o controle do próprio corpo.

_Sam, presta atenção, você tem duas opções - Dean falava arfando, sua voz estava um tom mais baixa, mais perigosa, arrastando-se com dificuldade por entre os lábios - ou você me mata ou me apaga, agora mesmo... - Sam assistiu aqueles olhos abrirem-se e cravarem-se nos seus, selvagens, iguais aos olhos de um gato e que parecia apreciar seus movimentos como se fosse uma presa indefesa, preparando-se para atacá-lo, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava seu rosto tão próximo ao dele que seus lábios quase se tocavam e Dean continuava a falar baixinho - Faça Sammy...antes que eu machuque você!

Sam engoliu em seco, afastou-se ligeiramente daquela proximidade inquietante e das unhas compridas que começavam a rasgar suas roupas sem esforço algum, bem á altura de seu peito. Respirou fundo, procurando por calma ao assistir Dean deixar a cabeça cair para trás, afagando-se contra o Impala como se fosse dificil respirar, procurando por afeto contra o metal frio. O moreno deslizou o olhar por seu rosto até encontrar os lábios sedutoramente entreabertos que o deixavam ver as que pontas das presas estavam ligeiramente maiores.

Quanto mais perto Sam permanecia de Dean, mais podia sentir suas forças voltando. Todo aquele cansaço e as dores que antes cortavam sua carne, agora se dissipavam no ar. Apenas estar perto dele era muito mais revigorante do que todo o sangue de demônio que pudesse beber. Seu coração palpitava e um desejo sublime adentrava por seus poros, o arrastando da realidade, parecia em transe, muito mais perdido que o próprio Dean e só acordou ao ouvir a voz do irmão colada ao seu ouvido, era como se pudesse falar com sua alma.

_Sammy...você precisa fazer...antes que eu não possa mais me conter, antes que mate você...

**#S&D#**

_Continua..._


	2. Fogo

_**Fogo **_

Sam estava parado em frente a uma das janelas da velha casa de Bobby com uma xícara de café que já havia esfriado á muito tempo em suas mãos e seus olhos pairavam perdidos sobre a extensão do horizonte á sua frente através da vidraça, mas não lhe tiravam nem por um instante a atenção de seus ouvidos do sons que vinham do porão.

Havia fugido de lá, como um garoto assustado e não o como o homem que era. Aquela luz de meio dia que feria suas retinas lhe parecia o paraíso se comparado a ter de encarar aqueles olhos que pareciam devorá-lo, não conseguia mais olhar para Dean e sentir-se daquela forma.

O som da campainha do celular o fez voltar ao mundo, olhou para a tela do aparelho por puro impulso, pois sabia muito bem quem estava do outro lado da linha.

_Bobby... Então, conseguiu alguma coisa? - ouviu um suspiro cançado do outro lado.

_Melvin não está em casa e não responde ao telefone também, deve estar caçando. - Dizia enquanto olhava a casa do caçador do outro lado da típica rua pacífica de cidade pequena.

_Droga... Se continuar assim, Dean vai acabar morrend...- Sam não conseguiu terminar a frase.

_Fique calmo garoto, seu irmão já nos provou que é mais forte que um touro, não vai ser alguns dias em jejum que vão matá-lo. - Sam deu um meio sorriso, imaginando o que Dean diria sobre poder ficar sem comer por todo aquele tempo - Vou ficar aqui e esperar Melvin voltar, qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

_Vou esperar, não há nada que eu possa fazer além disso. - Aquele tom de voz preocupara o mais velho.

_Sam, me escute bem, não faça nada estúpido, está entendendo? Nem se atreva em pensar! - Sam engoliu em seco.

_Vou me comportar, prometo. - Desligou o telefone e percebeu que a casa estava em total silêncio, o que na atual situação em que se encontravam não era nada bom.

Respirou fundo e desceu os degraus da escada com cuidado, sem fazer barulho algum, em um esforço para não ser percebido, mesmo tendo certeza que ele poderia ouvir seu coração bater acelerado a um quilometro de distância. Aproximou-se da parede de ferro fria do quarto do pânico, construído por Bobby em seu porão e olhou pela pequena janela da porta.

Dean estava lá trancado a mais de dois dias, a água e a comida que haviam colocado antes de encarcerá-lo permaneciam intocadas. Tudo o que haviam conseguido fazer por ele, fora um banho e roupas limpas que não duraram por muito tempo em contato com sua pele, assim que acordou as rasgara em segundos como se aquele toque o machucasse, tão incomodado como um animal selvagem enjaulado. Não houvera armadilha que o segurasse, na verdade não havia efeito algum sobre ele, o ferro puro das paredes não lhe afastavam, muito menos a água-benta e o sal que não lhe queimavam, andara por sobre os círculos mágicos que em nada lhe eram barreiras enquanto Sam recitava rituais de exorcismo que tiveram a mesma resposta nula. O que era aquilo que possuía sua carne ainda era um grande mistério, um imenso ponto de interrogação.

Assitia Dean deitado no chão, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse a dormir, mas ele havia aprendido da pior forma que aquilo era só um embuste, ainda sentia na pele os cortes profundos latejarem, que iam de seu braço esquerdo até por sobre seu peito, quando abrira aquela porta em desespero um dia antes e sentira toda a força descomunal daquilo que residia no irmão. Se Bobby não tivesse atirado contra o peito de Dean, estaria morto com toda a certeza.

_Sei que você iria preferir a morte... - Ouvira apavorado aquelas palavras da boca de Bobby, depois que atirara naquele que considerava um filho sem esitar, enquanto seus olhos experientes enchiam-se de lágrimas e dor. Mas para o alívio e espanto dos dois, aquele ferimento que deveria ser fatal desaparecera em segundos sem deixar rastros por sua pele, assim como aquele que o próprio Sam havia causado, ao desmaiá-lo sobre a neve quando aquela loucura toda começara.

Assitira espantado cada ferimento que Dean havia ganho naquele maldito labirinto desaparecer diante de seu olhos enquanto dirigia para a casa de Bobby com ele desacordado e algemado, muito bem algemado, no banco do carona. Se Dean tivesse acordado no meio do caminho, Sam sabia que não existiria mais muito dele neste mundo.

Aquela visão de Dean o maltratava, os desenhos sobre o corpo praticamente nú eram encantadores, o tom da sua pele estava mais clara e pálida, como se tivesse voltado ao tom natural que a vida de caçador lhe tirara e seus cabelos estavam mais compridos, apenas um pouco, mas que aos olhos de Sam toda e qualquer mudança parecia demais. Aquela parte do seu sangue que não era humana, fazia seu corpo pulsar apenas por vê-lo. Desejava expurgar de seu corpo o sentimento que lhe invadia sempre que aquele olhar selvagem percorria por sua pele. Se fosse Dean que o olhasse daquela forma, se fosse realmente ele, morreria em gozo...se desfaria em prazer.

Seus olhos estavam vívidos e claros como um dia de primavera, não havia dor ou culpa neles, nenhum rastro do passado que lhe roubara a luz aos poucos, e que agora se dirigiam sorrateiros em sua direção, eram um novo mundo de sensações que tomava cada gota de seu ser. O coração de Sam pulsava tão fortemente que tinha certeza de que era o causador do sorriso que aflorava nos lábios do loiro que se levantava e aproximava-se sem desviar a atenção dele por um só instante que fosse.

Quis ter forças para dar um passo atrás, quis poder virar as costas e o deixar sozinho, seria facíl pois ele não poderia lhe seguir, eram apenas alguns passos que o separavam de um mínimo de paz de espírito, mas a força com seu olhar adentrava em suas retinas retinhas, obrigava Sam a permanecer a centímetros de distância, preso naquele espaço onde tudo o que os separava era apenas aquela porta. Os olhos de Dean adentravam sua alma, como se percebesse seus desejos e os consentisse no silêncio dos lábios.

Dean encostou-se contra a porta maciça, virando o rosto para onde Sam estava, procurando por toda sua atenção, ansiando por ela. Correu as unhas compridas e perfurantes contra o metal frio, arranhando-o, marcando-o em um movimento forte e ininterrupto, fazendo um som fino se desprender do metal que parecia chorar em suas mãos. Esfregou-se contra a porta, deixando as mãos delizarem pela própria pele enquanto mantinha o moreno cativo a cada movimento seu, a cada vez que seu corpo se movia ansiando por ar.

Sam sentia o fogo devorando-o, consumindo sua noção de certo e errado e a cada ranger do metal, deslizava as próprias mãos contra o frio metálico ao qual seu corpo procurava igualmente por abrigo. Seu rosto queimava, mas não pelo calor que o consumia, mas por vergonha...vergonha de se imaginar desejando ao próprio irmão, vergonha por desejá-lo daquela maneira, quando deveria estar procurando por uma solução, atolado em meio á livros e pesquisas, atolando, como sempre, os sentimentos que jaziam em seu coração. Aquele desejo que era só seu, totalmente facinante e impunemente seu.

Estendeu a mão esquerda em sua direção, mas os restos da algemas que Dean havia arrebentado sem esforço algum e que permaneciam atados aos seus pulsos, agora, o proibiam de ir mais longe, travando a passagem por entre as grades, impossibilitando-o de ir mais para fora e mais próximo de Sam. Assim permaneceu, forçando o braço contra a grade, implorando por seu toque enquanto o atrito contra o metal fazia o sangue escorrer por seus dedos.

O mais novo fechou os olhos ao sentir as gotas mornas chocando-se contra sua pele, desenhando caminhos tortuosos e rubros por debaixo de sua camisa, sobre seu peito vagarosamente, como se lutassem por permanecer um instante a mais antes de correrem livres sobre os poros e misturarem-se com as gotas de seu suor. Sua respiração aumentava ao cheiro do sangue que se derramava sobre sí e aquele desejo reprimido de sentir seu gosto não mais poder ser contido.

Deixou seus dedos tocarem devagar as pontas das unhas afiadas, cortando-os levemente ao mesmo tempo que submetia-se ao desejo de seus lábios, á vontade de correr sobre as linhas quentes que desciam sobre a pele pálida e lindamente desenhada. O gosto daquele sangue em sua boca era o mais próximo de estar curvado aos pés do paraíso que poderia almejar, sentia o coração de Dean pulsar forte do outro lado daquele rio e a pele dele se arrepiar ao toque de sua língua.

Se quizesse, Dean poderia arrancar sua vida, sua garganta, sua pele tão humana, não resistiria á força de suas garras... Mas não o fez, talvez estivesse extenuado demais, debilitado demais... Manteve os olhos de fera fechados enquanto aquele calor se estendia ao frio em que fora lacrado. Voltou á meia luz daquele confinamento apenas para ver o momento em que Sam deslizava a língua sob uma de suas unhas, fazendo um corte profundo e deixando o líquido vermelho se despejar por sobre a ponta de seus dedos e seguir o caminho contrário, indo em direção á palma de sua mão.

Dean a puxou, desvencilhando-se das mãos dele, lambendo aquele sangue quente que lhe fora oferecido quase como um presente, um pagamento por seu bom comportamento. Deixou o corpo escorregar contra o metal frio que os mantinha separados, á salvo um do outro e permitia áquelas míseras gotas de sangue que tingiam seus lábios acalmarem sua sede e sua fome.

Mal percebera que havia chego ao topo da escada, mal notara que a porta da velha casa de Bobby já ficava para trás no retrovisor do Impala, mal inferira que os cortes que antes incomodavam em seu corpo não eram mais notados. Sam sabia o que o irmão estava sentindo, pois a sentia sempre, aquela fome, aquele desejo misturado á necessidade mais profunda que já gritara por suas veias. Aquela abstinência que por vezes quase o enlouquecera e da qual ele se sabia o único culpado, era castigo demais para um inocente como Dean, ele não merecia tal punição.

Sam tinha certeza do que precisava fazer, haviam demônios por todos os lados e não poderia ser tão difícil achar um por perto. Jamais o deixaria morrer naquela angústia, Dean não morreria daquele jeito.

Precisava urgentemente de sangue, sangue de demônio.

**S#D**

_Continua..._


	3. Belos e malditos

_**Belos e malditos**_

Sentia o líquido quente e grosso adentrar seus lábios sedentos e escorrer garganta abaixo, naquele sentimento avassalador de quem matava uma fome trancafiada há muito tempo estava embebia nos cantos mais remotos de sua alma. Mas provar o gosto daquele sangue lhe era muito próximo da dor, era se afundar no que havia de mais errado, naquele ponto imperdoável no qual havia perdido a noção do que seria certo em prol de um bem maior...

Rasgara a garganta daquela pobre criatura possuída sem um mero sinal de arrependimento ou culpa, seu eu havia mudado radicalmente, aquela vida maldita fizera isso com ele e agora as suas prioridades estavam além de qualquer tipo de compaixão por estranhos. Não se importava com os gritos do demônio que invadira a mulher inocente em seus braços, muito menos com o desespero estampado no rosto do outro que aguardava aprisionado por um círculo de contenção o momento de seu próprio destino sem poder fugir. Agora ele apavorava demônios, Sam Winchester, que um dia fora somente um ser humano, agora os aterrorizava.

Abandonou o corpo sem vida em seus braços, deixando-o cair no chão, produzindo um som seco e caminhou em direção ao garoto que não devia ter mais que dezoito ou dezenove anos, seus olhos negros estavam assustados, mas não residia em Sam vontade alguma para se deter. Por mais que não quisesse, por mais que soubesse que perderia o resto da confiança que ainda existia, ele era tomado apenas por uma necessidade. Precisava voltar o mais rápido e mais forte possível para Dean...Mesmo que fosse para ser odiado, repudiado e abandonado depois...

Ele não era mais a caça, agora seria o caçador e precisava daquela força viva correndo poderosa por suas veias...

Aquela pequena parte do mundo já começava a perder a claridade quando Sam finalmente retornou e observou, ao estacionar o Impala próximo da entrada da velha casa, o sol que se punha no horizonte, tingindo o céu em fogo, em algo muito próximo ao vermelho-sangue que sujava suas roupas... Entrou pela casa escura e silênciosa e dessa vez não havia medo de se aproximar, muito menos daquele olhar selvagem que o devorava, desejava ambos.

Uma réstia de luz ainda adentrava no quarto do pânico que descançava sem sinal de que havia vida presa entre suas paredes intransponíveis. Sam não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de abrir aquela porta e expor seu peito aos olhos que se entreabriam brilhantes em meio a escuridão onde estava aprisionado. Aquele olhar fazia sua pele arrepiar, eram as portas do seu paraíso.

Deu dois passos á frente e esperou que Dean o atacasse e mesmo preparado assustou-se com a agilidade absurda que demonstrava. Parou-o com o poder de sua mente á meros milímetros de onde suas garras estavam de rasgar seu rosto, sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela face enquanto se concentrava e o empurrava em direção a parede ás suas costas, o que levou alguns minutos que pareciam muito maiores do que realmente deveraim ser. Seja o que for que tomava o loiro era absurdamente forte fisicamente, pois lutava contra todo o seu poder apenas com o corpo e vencê-lo lhe parecia uma maratona pra lá de cansativa.

Quando Sam finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo contra a parede estava esgotado, mas Dean também parecia estar no mesmo estado e deixou o corpo deslizar até o chão, arfando forte, puxando o ar com alguma dificuldade. Sam respirou fundo, tinha que fazer o que havia se proposto desde o início, não havia espaço para falhas pois não teria uma segunda chance. Sam ajoelhou-se bem á sua frente, ao lado das mãos perigosas, as quais mantinha sob controle e diante de seus olhos vívidos cortou o pulso, oferecendo seu sangue ao irmão.

Jamais permitiria ao sangue de um demônio qualquer infectá-lo, sujá-lo... Todo o mal que se derramasse por seus lábios viria dele, seria o único mal que correria livre por seu corpo, o mal que fluia num só motivo que tornava todo o resto desnecessário... Mantê-lo vivo até que tudo fosse resolvido, até que ele voltasse a ser Dean.

Tentava manter a razão ao senti-lo passar a língua sobre o corte que ardia levemente, torturantemente devagar, lutava por manter-se humano ao mesmo tempo que a parte demoniáca em seu sangue ansiava por tomar o controle e gritava por tocá-lo, por fazer aquele corpo tão lindo e que prostava-se aparentemente indefeso, posto entre seus braços e quase que totalmente despido, todo seu.

Um fio de seu sangue descia pelo canto dos lábios dele, cortando seu peito em um caminho rubro e Dean continuava a olhá-lo fixamente, com a mesma expressão de antes, como se esperasse um momento de distração apenas para devorá-lo, estava implícito em seus olhos. Talvez por estar tão próximo de Dean, aquele ferimento parecia curar-se rapidamente, assim como não sentia as forças se esvaindo de seu corpo apesar da perda de sangue e não protestou ao sentir as presas do outro voltarem a rasgar sua pele apenas superficialmente, fazendo o líquido quente voltar a manchar os lábios ávidos que aguardavam impacientes.

Mas aquele desejo, aquela vontade que lhe rasgava a alma era tão mais acessível que a culpa que acarretaria que não pode conter-se mais...Aquele sangue que corria pela pele clara era a visão da sua própria perdição, a certeza do abandono total de sua alma humana cravado no verde daqueles olhos ameaçadores que lhe açoitavam as esperanças e ao mesmo tempo lhe elevavam ao paraíso... Não eram preciso palavras, nem meias explicações, pois bem no fundo, Sam sabia que não eram diferentes, aquilo que corria em suas veias e aquilo que possuia o irmão, sabia que tinha algo de iguais e apenas num igual poderia encontrar a absolvição do pecado que lhe corroía a alma.

Abandonou aquela última barreira que definia sua humanidade ao se permitir provar do próprio sangue misturado ao gosto da pele de Dean, inclinando-se ameaçadoramente próximo ao outro, mergulhado no desejo de deslizar as mãos sobre aquele corpo que pulsava tão forte quanto o seu próprio e que o deixava aproximar-se cada vez mais. Sam Winchester estava perdido, completamente.

Dean abandonara seu pulso, que havia parado de sangrar e lhe sorria sensualmente. Uma luz diferente brilhava sobre aquelas retinas pois podiam ver a escuridão tomar os olhos de Sam até ficarem completamente negros, mesmo que Sam não soubesse. O instinto lhe guiava e sabia que aquele á sua frente não era mais uma mera caça, mas sim algo muito próximo á sí mesmo, o mais próximo similar de sua espécie que encontararia naquela época...

Seu corpo ainda estava imóbilizado, mas as mãos que tateavam por sua pele absurdamente sensível não deixavam espaço para sentir nada além do prazer que proporcionavam. Os lábios macios e quentes que subiam por seu peito, bebendo daquele caminho de sangue, até chegarem próximos aos seus, faziam a fera que jazia indefeza esquecer de qualquer desconforto físico ao sentir o peso do outro sobre sí. Ouvia-o rasgar o resto incômodo do que sobrara das roupas que arranhavam sua pele, tão ferozmente quanto rasgava as próprias ao despir-se, até finalmente não haver mais impedimentos entre eles, colando seus corpos um no outro num movimento forte e possessivo, encaixando-se contra ele.

Aquele desejo era desesperador, quanto mais forte os consumia, mais tirava deles a chance de reencontrar aquilo que os tornava humanos e que parecia esquecido sobre suas retinas. E naquele desepero não havia espaço para carícias gentis, para cuidados e preocupações prévias, só havia um modo de expurgar o sentimento que os assolava na mesma violência dos olhares que se possuiam, que assim possuiam seus copos e em segundos aquele vontade se consumara, com força e luxúria, tão ardente quanto o prazer que os invadia, tão extasiante quanto a dor que os rasgava ao toque feroz de suas peles. Sam o imprensava contra a parede, invadindo-o profundamente, mas não lhe arrancava nem um mero gemido de dor de seus lábios, entre suspiros ele sorria, sorria como quem derrota facilmente algo muito mais forte, como quem domina algo que não pode conter.

Sam nem percebera o formigamento enquanto os cortes em seu peito cicatrizavam por completo, não deixando uma só marca sobre a pele. Era como se Dean fosse feito de magia, poder puro para quem se arriscasse tocá-lo...Seus corpos arfavam, seus corações pulsavam em uníssono, só havia desejo em seus lábios, um desejo que teria de sangrar para realizar...

Assistiu Dean morder o lábio inferior e um filete de sangue escorrer liivre e instigante, queria tomá-lo, queria aqueles lábios nos seus e poder sentir o gosto do sangue que os sujava em sua boca, mas se o fizesse seria mordido, seria rasgado por aquelas presas e acima de tudo ele sabia que não podia demostrar fraqueza, seria se condenar á morte.

Algo dentro dele gritava que devia domá-lo para silenciar aquilo que o roubara de sí. Que arrastara para longe o seu Dean...

Mas o êxtase que corria por cada centímetro de seu corpo lhe cegava a cada movimento e Sam só percebeu que as mãos dele estavam livres ao senti-lo cravar as unhas em seus braços. Seus olhos se encontraram de imediato, mas não havia repulsa alguma naquele toque, havia um consentimento pleno refletido sobre suas irís. O sangue escorreu lentamente pela pele morena até ser acolhido pelo calor da língua de Dean, que agora livre do poder de Sam podia aproximar-se ao ponto de poder procurar por seus lábios por sí mesmo.

Estavam tão próximos que foi impossível a Sam se negar ao toque daqueles lábios tão desejados...Daria seu sangue, daria tudo o que Dean desejasse...

A fera acabara por dominar por completo o caçador, aquilo que nem mesmo poderam nomear acabara de derrotar o demônio...

Ao mais leve roçar, seus lábios foram cortados e o sabor do seu sangue misturou-se ao dele e foram compartilhados em suas bocas. Sam gemeu em seus braços ao sentir suas unhas abrirem filetes de sangue por suas costas e enquanto retribuia aquele 'carinho', apertando-o em seus braços, gozava tomado em seu calor.

Sam havia enlouquecido, ao ponto de não perceber que as posições haviam sido mudadas em um gesto violento e apenas quando reabriu os olhos, que finalmente haviam voltado ao normal, percebeu como estava ferrado. Agora, era ele quem era seguro, suas mãos estavam presas sob as mãos fortes e aquela expressão na face dele, nem ao menos lhe deixava dúvidas daquilo que desejava.

Deixou um gemido alto escapar dos lábios ao ser invadido de uma vez só, forte e intensamente. Estava totalmente á merce de Dean, sendo imprensado ferozmente contra a mesma parede que antes suportara todo o seu desejo, sentia-se indefezo, mas nem de longe aquilo lhe era angustiante, nem de longe desejava não estar alí.

Aquele era o seu sonho se realizando, o sonho que jamais se cruzaria com os do Dean real.

Nem ao menos protestou ao senti-lo rasgar sua jugular superficialmente com as presas afiadas, enquanto o mantinha cativo em seus braços. Aquilo não era dor, aquilo era o mais puro e intenso prazer que já havia sentido em toda a sua maldita vida. Ser possuido por Dean de todas as formas possíveis, pertencer apenas a ele...

Aquilo era o abrir dos portões de seu paraíso particular...

**S#D**

_Continua..._


	4. Um dia perfeito

_**Um dia perfeito**_

O freio desgastado do velho cadillac mal conseguiu cumprir sua função na velocidade com que adentrara no ferro-velho, parando não mais que alguns centímetros de se chocar contra a parede da casa.

Bobby saiu do carro com a escopeta carregada e em punho, estava preparado para o pior. Silenciosamente passou pela porta destrancada, a casa estava na penumbra, envolta num silêncio aterrador e ele podia ouvir o som do próprio coração pulsando em seu peito. Já enfrentara horrores antes, mas dessa vez era diferente...

Aqueles que havia deixado em sua casa não eram apenas dois jovens que precisavam de ajuda, lhe eram muito mais que caçadores, eram pessoas que amava como se fossem seus próprios filhos e só a idéia de olhar para Dean e ter de dizer que aquilo que estava em seu corpo matara Sam o fazia querer enfiar uma bala na cabeça, pois não precisava ser vidente para saber o que aconteceria depois disso.

Respirou fundo e por mais que realmente não quisesse saber o que havia acontecido, não podia abandoná-los agora. Nem que seu único trabalho fosse enterrar os corpos dos dois, aquele era seu dever... um dever do qual jamais escolheria fugir. Os filhos de John Winchester também eram seus filhos agora e devia a eles por cada vez que seus sorrisos o permitiram sorrir de volta. Um pai de verdade jamais abandona seus filhos, não importa quão horrível possa ser a visão que o aguarda, e ele jamais o faria.

A casa estava em plena ordem, bem, pelo menos a bagunça rotineira não estava nem maior nem menor que de costume. Desceu pela escada que o levaria ao quarto do pânico sem fazer um só ruido. A porta parecia fechada e foi aproximando-se devagar sem acender a luz, chegou perto e verificou se ela permanecia trancada. E estava, mas aquilo podia significar nada além de uma armadilha e sabia que aquilo que estava no corpo de Dean era inteligente o bastante para fazê-la. Deu um passo á frente e mirou os olhos para dentro das paredes de ferro.

Seu coração deu um salto e desejou sair de seu peito quando algo segurou sua perna direita. Nem mesmo raciocinou, voltou a arma naquela direção e seu dedo já estava empurrando o gatilho quando todos os músculos de seu corpo travaram.

_Bobby! Sou eu...Sam! - ouvir a voz dele era um alívio que o jovem nem podeira imaginar. Acendeu a luz, segurou-o pelos ombros e levantou do chão aqueles quase dois metros de altura como se fosse a criança de antes, jogando-o contra a parede mais próxima.

_Seu... Está tentando me fazer ter uma ataque cardíaco, garoto?! - Sam o olhava espantado vendo a tensão no rosto dele.

_O que houve, Bobby? - Nada fazia a mente de Sam processar aquilo tudo.

_Por que não atendeu o maldito telefone?! - O jovem empalideceu, para depois começar a corar. - Estou tentando ligar há mais de duas horas! Idiota! Liguei até a bateria do celular descarregar! E a porta da frente estava aberta! - o que Sam poderia dizer, desviou o rosto do olhar dele enquanto começava a tentar encontrar uma forma de explicar. As palavras nunca haviam lhe sido inimigas tão duras.

_Me desculpe...eu realmente sinto muito... - Tentava achar as palavras, mas o que poderia falar, a verdade? "Desculpe Bobby, é que eu estava tentando encontrar uma forma de acalmar o que está dentro do Dean, então eu bebi o sangue de dois demônios e acabamos trepando como dois animais no cio. Mas a boa notícia é que deu certo." Aquilo não o deixaria nada feliz... De forma alguma poderia chegar nem mesmo perto da verdade. - ...Estava cansado e acho que acabei adormecendo...

Bobby soltou Sam, apesar de não acreditar na breve explicação que havia recebido, enquanto acalmava a vontade imensa que tinha de dar-lhe uma surra. Sam parecia acuado, como uma criança que acabara de levar um bronca do pai enfurecido e aquilo amoleceu seu coração.

_Estou ficando velho demais para isso... - sussurrou baixinho enquanto virou os olhos em direção á porta e podê contemplar Dean dormindo pacificamente sobre a cama no centro do comodo, os desenhos haviam sumido e até mesmo o tom natural de sua pele tinha voltado - ...e para isso também, meu Deus...

_Dean parecia muito cansado e quando dormiu foi voltando ao normal, então entrei e o coloquei na cama. - Sam dizia implorando para que Bobby acreditasse, não que fossem totais inverdades, realmente Dean só dormiu depois de cansar de... Sam sentia o rosto corando ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido ali e teve certeza de que pensar nessas coisas na frente de Bobby não ia ser uma boa idéia. Felizmente ele parecia mais interessado em assistir Dean do que olhar para o rubor que consumia sua face enquanto tirava algo do bolso da jaqueta.

_Aqui está! - Estendendo uma peça de metal, um bracelete todo desenhado em algo que parecia uma escrita antiga que Sam nunca havia visto. - O que fui buscar... - Deixou a peça prateada em sua mão e começou a subir a escada. Dava para ver o cansaço em seus movimentos. - Agora faça sua parte, entre lá, coloque no pulso dele e espere até que acorde. Pois se bem conheço Dean, ele arrancaria isso antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

_Tem certeza Bobby? Acha que isso vai realmente funcionar? - Sam não estava levando muita fé que aquele pedacinho de metal trançado poderia deter a fera que estava adormecida no corpo do irmão, conhecia melhor que ninguém sua fúria, especialmente seu apetite. O Caçador parou no topo da escada e se voltou para ele com um sorriso de satisfação.

_Certeza absoluta, agora que conheço o que está dentro dele, depois de descansar vamos conversar sobre isso. - Um sorriso de alívio brotou no rosto de Sam ao ouvir aquelas palavras. - Eu realmente preciso de uma cerveja. - Acompanhou o amigo sumir no andar de cima e sem demora alguma foi até onde Dean dormia profundamente, não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que ele acordasse antes de ter aquilo que o possuía selado. Com cuidado, colocou em seu pulso esquerdo e sentou-se a seu lado como Bobby havia ordenado e nunca, em toda a sua vida, uma ordem lhe parecera tão convidativa e prazerosa.

Sam permanecera ali, enquanto rezava em silêncio para que Dean não se lembrasse de nada do que havia acontecido entre eles, conhecia Dean bem demais para saber que aquilo o levaria á loucura instantânea. Mas a vontade de senti-lo era tão maior que o medo de ser repudiado, que inconscientemente ficou acarinhando seu rosto até que ele começasse a dar sinais de que estava acordando e não se assustou com a primeira frase que ouvira de Dean, mesmo arrastando a voz, aquilo era totalmente Dean.

_Samantha, se continuar fazendo isso assim, eu vou querer casar com você...- Mal sabia Dean, que começava a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente, que ele aceitaria na hora se fosse um pedido real, mas Sam não pode negar um certo alívio ao não ver o irmão ter um colapso por se lembrar de algo e pular em seu pescoço com um olhar assassino. Estava escrito na calmaria de seus olhos que não haviam restado nem mesmo vestígios em sua memória.

_Como se sente, Dean? - Sam tirou a mão dentre seus cabelos ao notar um certo desgosto no rosto dele.

_Hum... Ei, o que é esse negócio no meu braço...? Isso é coisa de gay! - Sam o assistia praguejando e sorria amarelo pensando o que ele faria se soubesse o que realmente era a coisa de gay e que eles haviam feito... Mas como era bom ver o velho Dean de volta. - Que merda é essa?! - Sam segurou sobre seu pulso onde estava o bracelete impedindo-o de tirá-lo como se queimasse.

_Não pode tirar isso em hipótese alguma, me ouviu, Dean? - O olhou sério para que entendesse a situação.

_Por que não? - Respondeu parecendo ter ter cinco anos idade

_Porque tem um, uma... coisa dentro de você e nós não queremos que ela tome conta do seu corpo de novo.

_Coisa ? Dentro de mim? - dizia fazendo uma careta que com certeza arrancaria risos de Bobby - Do que você tá falando, Sammy?

_Qual é a última coisa que se lembra? - Fez uma cara pensativa e demorou alguns segundos para responder.

_Que eu arrastei sua bunda para fora daquele maldito labirinto e então um demônio nos atacou e eu... Filho da puta! Fiz mesmo aquilo?

_Mais ou menos, você não, mas o que está dentro do seu corpo sim.

_O que é que...?

_Bem, eu ainda não sei, mas o Bobby conseguiu descobrir o que é essa coisa.

_Como ele pode ter certeza?

_Em primeiro lugar está falando ao invés de rosnar, não tem mais olhos de gato e não vejo nenhum desenho estranho na sua pele...Ah! Estava me esquecendo, você ainda me parece parcialmente vestido, o que já é um bom começo.

_Não me diga que eu fiquei andando nú por aí!

_Acho que seu amigo não é muito fã de roupas...- Sam disse apontando os trapos do que restara das peças no chão. Dean que havia se forçado á levantar um pouco, olhou e se deixou cair na cama de novo, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

_Cara... Isso não é justo... - Sam jogou uma camisa sua, e inteira, em cima dele e o assistiu vesti-la devagar ainda deitado, e também achou que não era justo, mas não exatamente pelos mesmos motivos.

_Vamos lá bela adormecida, já dormiu demais por hoje, levanta! - Dean sentou-se na cama, ainda esfregando os olhos, ajeitando a camisa de Sam que ficara grande demais nele.

_Tá mamãe, já levantei. - E como uma criança emburrada seguira os passos de Sam escada acima.

Chegando na cozinha deram de cara com um livro muito antigo abandonado sobre a mesa, que logo chamou a atenção de Sam. As escritas nas páginas abertas pareciam muito com as que estavam no bracelete no pulso de Dean.

_Bem vindo de volta ao mundo das pessoas que usam roupas, garoto! - Bobby sorria para Dean num tom de dar uma má resposta, mas o cheiro do café na xícara que lhe era estendida pelas mãos do velho caçador dragou por completo sua atenção. Aquele vício falava mais alto que qualquer coisa. Café, café de verdade. - Você deve estar com fome...

_Não, na verdade não. - Dean respondeu entre um gole e outro. Bobby se virou para observa-lo como se fosse um E.T., enquanto Sam sentia um frio na espinha imaginando se ele descobriria.

_Deve estar brincando comigo, não está com fome? - Recebeu um aceno negativo com a cabeça e olhava o jovem incrédulo. - Dean, você passou mais de cinco dias sem comer nem beber nada! - Dean retribuiu o mesmo olhar para ele e colocou a caneca sobre a mesa.

_Dias...? Vocês me deixaram dias sem comer? Afinal, que tipo de gente vocês são? Quem deixa alguém passar fome assim? Vocês dois não tem coração? - Dean olhava de um para o outro e Sam sorriu com aquela discussão idiota, quem dera pudesse ter tido brigas assim a vida inteira e não as coisas que eram ditas entre ele e seu pai.

_Me desculpe princesa, mas a única coisa em que parecia interessado em mastigar era a nós dois! - Dean fez uma cara de nojo.  
_Credo! Vocês não devem ter um gosto muito bom... Especialmente você Bobby!

_Eu vou tomar um banho Bobby, depois quero que me explique o que descobriu. - Sam interrompeu os dois ao sair da cozinha.

_Não se preocupe, por enquanto está tudo bem e acho melhor estarmos descansados para conseguir resolver esse problema.- Bobby respondeu para depois virar sua atenção á discussão inutil que estava tendo com Dean. - Verdade? Mas você não parecia se importar muito com isso quando estava na versão "gato do mato"! - enquanto despejava mais café na xícara já vazia nas mãos do jovem.

_Gato do mato? O que quer dizer com gato do mato?

_Acredite, vai preferir esse nome ao outro que eu estou disposto a te dar agora. - Os dois se encararam e acabaram por rir juntos. - É realmente muito bom tê-lo de volta, garoto. - Deu dois tapas nas costas de Dean enquanto voltava ao livro sobre a mesa.

Já no banheiro, Sam ainda os escutava entre risos e resmungos e achava divertido ouvir os dois brigando e se perguntava se pais e filhos normais brigavam desse jeito. Tirava as roupas e sentia o corpo reclamar um pouco dos 'carinhos' de Dean, mas nada que uma boa ducha não resolvesse, assim ele esperava.

Quando a água quente escorreu sobre seu corpo, tudo o que conseguia pensar era nas mãos dele sobre sua pele e não sabia se Dean não se lembrar era bom ou ruim. Afinal aquele era seu corpo, mas não havia nada dele em seus atos, em seus olhos... Aquele á quem tomara e por quem fora possuído não era Dean. Mas ele estava lá e tudo o que havia feito tinha sido consciente, mesmo que tomado por um desejo incontrolável que chegava a cegá-lo, ainda era Sam o tempo todo.

Cada rasgo feito em sua pele havia desaparecido, mas ao fechar os olhos ainda podia sentir aquele misto de dor e prazer que as unhas dele proporcionavam ao rasgá-lo, que suas presas proporcionavam ao perfurá-lo devagar. Lembrar daquela força nos olhos verdes e vívidos que mantivera cativo em seus braços, que permitira possuí-lo sem um único instante de dúvida e parecia ainda estar grudados á sua pele, faziam uma parte em especial de seu corpo voltar a pulsar. Aquela parte que nunca conseguira conter quando pensava em Dean e agora que havia se tornado real, parecia mais dificíl ainda não desejar ao se lembrar do toque de seus lábios macios com gosto de sangue e como era fácil ser guiado por aquelas mãos fortes ás portas do paraíso.

Encostou-se contra a parede, seu peito arfava, como se a pressão do corpo dele contra o seu ainda resistisse sobre seus poros, podia sentir os contornos dos músculos dele irrigecendo-se entre seus dedos a cada movimento e aquele olhar que o devorava com o mesmo ardor com que o corpo dele invadia o seu. Estava perdido entre um espasmo de prazer e outro ao ser tomado tão profundamente, podia sentir o real gosto daqueles lábios e da pele dele se espalhando por todo seu ser... Aqueles beijos quentes e sufocantes que o impediam de falar, de gemer, de pensar... tanto prazer que o fazia esquecer de respirar e que o sufocava mais e mais enquanto o mantinha preso contra o frio do metal das paredes...

Ouvia o som suave da voz dele, perto...Chamando seu nome... Perto demais... Era quase real, como se pudesse tocar aquele som se esticasse os braços...Tão perto das suas mãos e das pontas de seus dedos... Aquele sussurro gentil do timbre da sua voz o guiava ao ápice... ao êxtase...

_Sammy..? Você está bem...? - A voz de Dean fez seu coração parar. Havia acordado sob o chuveiro, encostado contra a parede fria, num estado vergonhoso, especialmente quando o culpado da sua vergonha, que mantinha-se ainda muito disposta apesar do susto, acabara de entrar naquele espaço que automaticamente lhe parecera menor que uma caixa de fósforos. Tinha de respirar. Tinha de se concentrar. Se entrasse em pânico estaria perdido.

_S..sim... Está! Está tudo bem... - Tentava firmar a voz com Dean parado bem do lado de fora do box, podia ver sua silhueta desenhada na transparência da parede fina que os separava e pelo que podia notar, não havia muita roupa a esconder suas formas, aquelas que observara por dias e nem assim conseguira enjoar de tanto olhar.

_Está passando mal, Sammy? Quer que eu entre aí? - Via a sombra de sua figura deslizar a mão sobre os cabelos, naquele gesto tão conhecido de preocupação, até descansar em seu peito, daquela forma máscula e totalmente inebriante que costumava fazer. Aqueles movimentos faziam Sam tremer. Tremia de desejo.

"Entrar... ah sim..." Aquela era a resposta que passou como um raio por sua mente e começou a pensar como adoraria que Dean entrasse ali e como um bom irmão mais velho o ajudasse em suas dificuldades...Todas elas... O que ele estava pensando? Devia ter perdido a capacidade de se auto-preservar! Devia estar ficando realmente louco!

Mas havia uma coisa que Sam não havia percebido, que aquela sua vontade havia escapulido por seus lábios e que Dean havia ouvido aquele "Entrar..ah sim..." perfeitamente e só notou isso quando a porta do box começou a ser aberta.

**#S&D#**

_Continua.._


	5. Cúmplice

_Acho que esqueci totalmente de comentar isso antes, mas o nome e a inspiração da fic vem do mangá "The Crimson Spell", mas é apenas inspirada e não segue nem os personsgens e nem a história original._

_Os nomes dos capítulos são todos de músicas das bandas nacionais dos anos 80. _

_Pessoa esquecida..._

_**Cumplice **_

Seguiu o movimento que a porta fazia ao escorregar em câmera lenta por seu mundo de desespero. O que podia fazer? O que devia fazer? Como detê-lo? Se ele entrasse e o visse daquela forma? O que pensaria dele? O que diria? Existiam perguntas demais perambulando por seus neurônios sem que nenhuma conseguisse chegar ao seu destino final. Nunca houvera sentido aquele tipo de pavor que agora o mantinha em completa imobilidade. Parou de pensar e deixou o corpo agir por impulso, segurou a porta, empurrando a cabeça para a fresta que já estava aberta, impedindo a passagem dele.

Estava á centímetros daqueles olhos verdes que faziam algumas partes em especial de seu corpo parecerem ter vida própria, especialmente podendo ver que tudo o que tampava seu corpo era uma toalha displicentemente presa aos quadris que não escondiam muita coisa, na verdade não escondiam quase nada. Sam não conseguia se mover, seu corpo parecia ter entrado em colapso.

_Sammy...? - Dean chamou, tentando fazer que ele dissesse alguma coisa, pois além de estar ficando realmente preocupado, estava sentindo-se incomodado com o tempo que o irmão ficara lhe olhando fixamente dentro de seus olhos. - Está tudo bem com você?

Sam não conseguia pensar direito e teve de esforçar-se entre uma ou duas caretas que cobriram sua face para que algum som compreensível saísse de sua boca. Estava tão envergonhado que sentia a face queimar mais a cada instante em que Dean o observava com aquela expressão de dúvida no rosto, esperando apenas por uma resposta sua.

_Eu...Eu estou bem, só vou acabar aqui e já saio. - Aquelas palavras lhe sairam quase num tom de súplica, seus olhos brilhavam procurando afirmação nos do irmão mais velho.

_Tem certeza? Você não me parece bem Sammy... - Cada vez que Dean pronunciava seu nome daquela forma, seu corpo parecia irrigecer-se mais - ...Seu rosto está corado e sua mão parece estar tremendo um pouco... - Ele disse aquilo e pôs a mão sobre a dele inocentemente, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos naquela expressão que jamais havia visto no rosto do mais novo, mas que lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma - O que você está sentind...? - Nesse instante ele parou e desviou os olhos dos seus - Oh meu Deus! Não. Não. Não me diga que... Não, é melhor não me dizer, ok?

Agora era Dean quem corava e que olhava para os lados com se tivesse se esquecido onde era a porta de saída. Aqueles segundos pareciam mais angustiantes que todo o tempo em que haviam ficado presos naquele labirinto. Parou de respirar e fugiu pela porta assim que conseguiu achá-la, sentindo um vergonha que pensava que havia perdido há muitos anos atrás. Aquilo era algo constrangedor, atrapalhar o irmão em uma hora daquelas, quando ele estava se...

_Ai meu Deus! - Dean rosnou baixo aquelas palavras ao se pegar imaginando o que acontecia dentro daquele box e isso realmente não podia fazer nada bem á sua saúde, especialmente á sua sanidade. Se amaldiçoou mais ainda ao sentir que uma parte específica de sua antomia começava a interagir além de seu controle com as coisas não muito católicas que passavam em sua mente. O que de errado havia com ele? Por que não conseguia deixar aquela pouca distância e escapar para uma um pouco mais segura onde...

_Ahhh... - Aquele gemido baixo e arrastado escapara dos lábios de Sam e cortara seus pensamentos como uma lâmina em brasas sobre manteiga e fizera cada poro em sua pele se arrepiar e queimar ao mesmo tempo. Parou de respirar ao sentir que aquela toalha atada á seu corpo parecia ficar mais apertada e incômoda a cada milésimo de segundo, a cada fração de seus pensamentos e teve de olhar para baixo para ter certeza de que não era apenas sua mente lhe pregando uma peça.

Sam não podia conter-se mais e se bem conhecia Dean, ele já estaria a milhas de distância daquele banheiro e jamais, nem que fosse torturado, tocaria naquele assunto. Seu corpo chegava ao limite entre a dor e o prazer e permitiu-se tocar e deixar toda aquele desejo escapar entre os gemidos baixos que não podia mais controlar. Não depois de olhar novamente no verde dos olhos dele tão de perto, não depois de imaginar o que guardava por debaixo daquela toalha tão absurdamente desncessária á beleza de seu corpo, a qual conhecia muito bem. Recostou-se novamente contra aquela parede fria, pois não sentia forças em suas pernas para manter-se de pé por si só enquanto percorria as mãos treinadas sobre a rigidez que o torturava e enrubescia a cada vez que sussurrava inconcientemente seu nome entre os gemidos que lhe tomavam e o faziam estremecer por inteiro.

_Aahhh...Dean..ahh..aaahh...- O som escapava daquele pequeno espaço protegido e se quedava á seus ouvidos. Dean olhava para o box sem reação própria, havia retornado alguns passos mas tudo o que movia-se nele era totalmente involuntário, cada músculo que se contraía e pulsava lhe eram totais desconhecidos, sentia-se num corpo trocado e completemente errado. Havia se esquecido até mesmo de respirar, sufocado naquele desejo de entrar por aquela porta e tocar o corpo guardado sob as carícias da água morna. Ajudar em seus movimentos mais íntimos e ir onde suas mãos não poderiam alcançar para findar seu martírio. Tomar para sí aquela angústia que se derramava entre as palavras sem sentido. Calá-lo no calor que crescia em seu ser e que corria por seus lábios entreabertos, sedentos por estar contra os lábios que pronunciavam impunemete seu nome.

Seu coração parecia não mais pertencer ao seu corpo, ia além, pulsava junto ao desejo que tentava em vão esconder. Permaneceu ali, mudo e completamente imóvel. Não haviam portas o suficiente no mundo para poder fugir do sentimento que assolava sua mente e seu corpo. Não importaria qual porta escolhesse abrir, em todas elas poderia ouvir seu nome sendo chamado em meio á luxúria que se derravama por seus lábios.

Sam deixou a água lavar o calor e seu corpo, carregando com ela a necessida de tê-lo de qualquer forma. Ficou assim por alguns minutos, tentando por as idéias em ordem, procurando por uma expressão nova com a qual pudesse olhar para Dean outra vez. Desligou o chuveiro ao sentir o cansaço se desfazer em seus músculos e abriu a porta do box. Suas ações se estagnaram por completo e com a toalha ainda na mão, contemplou a imagem de Dean parado na porta do banheiro. A expressão que permeava em seu rosto era a imagem do divino á seus olhos.

Contemplavam-se como se estivessem em uma realidade diferente, como se aquele á sua frente não fosse mais que a realização do desejo de suas mentes. Ao perceberem realmente a imagem um do outro olharam-se, da mesma forma, chocados, como estranhos, completos estranhos e um certo desejo parecia pular sobre as retinas que brilhavam plenamente de ambos.

Um não devia ter se deixado levar e o outro deveria ter se deixado ir...estavam igualmente ferrados. O que diram um ao outro? O que poderiam dizer que estivesse em suas mentes e não no tesão que sentiam avançar por seus corpos?

Sam nem ao menos pensou em esconder sua nudez, não havia mais porque. Tudo o que deveria ter escondido havia sido contado por seus gemidos, na única forma que não poderia negar de maneira alguma. Aproximou-se devagar e estavam tão perto, tão absurdamente perto que dava para sentir os pelos do outro se levantarem arrepiados, sem nem ao menos se tocarem.

Sam encostou sua testa contra a de Dean que parecia ainda chocado demais para responder a qualquer coisa. Mas seus olhos brilhavam tão intensamente que lhe davam quase um ar de inocência, recato...somado a um quê de doçura que jazia escondido no fundo de suas retinas, um mel intocado onde desejava lambuzar-se por inteiro... Um turbilhão de sentimentos que jamais pensara existir em Dean.

Então desejou ajoelhar-se á seus pés e dar-lhe algo que nunca pensou que estaria disposto á fazer por qualquer homem sobre a terra. Seus joelhos tremiam, implorando por sentir o chão frio e duro e libertar Dean da agonia que lutava para esconder e que podia sentir em cada centímetro de sua pele. Não existiam mãos o suficiente que poderiam lhe ser um impecílio, que poderia esconder dele a forma como o corpo do outro reagia á sua presença, pois já conhecia cada expressão de desejo daquele rosto, a forma como seus músculos se contraiam ao ceder em prazer e como as veias saltavam sob sua pele ao pulsarem fortemente. Podia sentir nele o aroma do sexo ao qual se entregara plenamente horas atrás. Estava nele, na gota de suor que escolhia um caminho suave para escorrer sobre seu peito e abrir uma estrada entre seus músculos, até ter o prazer de desaparecer do seu campo de visão e aprofundar-se naquela parte que Dean desejava esconder não só dele, mas do mundo inteiro.

Sam desejou arrancar aquela toalha com os dentes, nem que tivesse de desfiá-la fio por fio para poder sentir a pressão provocada pelas cochas grossas e nuas contra suas mãos. Queria ser desbravado. Que Dean procurasse um caminho desconhecido em seu corpo, empurrando-se para dentro dos lábios que lhe aguardavam, com aquela mesma intensidade de antes, naquele desejo implícito por mais prazer a cada gota que se derramasse de seu ser ao sentir-se acalentado pelos lábios seus. Estaria sob sua merce até que não restasse nada mais para lhe tomar, lhe drenaria todas as forças antes de jogá-lo sobre aquela cama, que postava-se vazia e tão próxima, e subjulgaria-o por inteiro. Calaria todos os seus gemidos e gritos com os próprios lábios, para que Bobby não ouvisse...Para que ninguém além dele ouvisse as palavras que diria quando adentrasse em sua carne novamente.

Ser normal...um dia havia desejado por isso, mas agora aquele desejo de outrora só lhe negava a existência de um muito maior... Não queria mais ser normal... Não era mais normal, nunca fora. Desejava acima de tudo aqueles lábios e nada que aquele mundo pudesse oferecer supriria o vazio que haviam deixado quando a fera nele adormecera aninhada sobre seu corpo nú e extasiado, ainda abandonados no chão frio da sala do pânico no porão.

As mãos dele foram até seus cabelos e Dean fechou os olhos enquanto Sam deixava um beijo sobre sua fronte ternamente e seu corpo se projetava inconcientemente em sua direção pedindo por mais. Estava perdido em um outro lugar, um lugar onde o espaço físico não mais lhe era conhecido. Aquele espaço estranho onde ansiava em silêncio por estar a entregar-se áquele toque gentil que tinha só uma denominação em sua mente desvanecida em meio ao torpor que lhe dominava. Aquele mundo novo, aquela nova fronteira que desejava ardentemente em cruzar não era nada além dos braços de Sam. Do seu Sammy.

Trancado naquele mundo que beirava aos sonhos, não havia força ou desejo algum em seu coração em lutar por afastar o calor que irradiava dele pelas mãos que se aninhavam entre seus cabelos e desciam delicadamente por sua nuca e por seu rosto. Os dedos compridos que roçavam por sobre seus lábios e forçavam levemente um contato maior, fazendo-os se entreabrirem para receber os lábios dele o fizera abandonar o aconchego daquela falta de realidade e encarrar os olhos escuros e esverdeados que pareciam lhe devorar.

Naquela contemplação, um segundo tinha o dom de se tornar quase uma vida inteira. Uma vida inteira de espera por aquele toque proíbido pelo qual seus lábios ansiosamente procuravam.

_Sam! Dean! - Bobby entrava pelo corredor chamando por eles e aquele mundo paralelo se perdeu num piscar de olhos. Dean afastou-se dele e entrou no box, fugindo de seus braços e fechando a porta. Sam ficou olhando para aquela porta fechada por um instante ainda e apressou-se em se enrolar na toalha que havia levado até ali para displicentemente abandoná-la no chão. O som da água voltando á cair o ajudou a respirar fundo quando ouviu os passos do amigo compartilharem aquele espaço junto deles.

_Sam, não quero criar pânico, mas acho que é mais urgente do que eu pensava! - Um olhar de espanto tomou a expressão do jovem diante da preocupação obvia no rosto de Bobby. - Vista-se, você também Dean, não demore!

_É só o tempo de me vestir, Bobby. - Sam falou enquanto ele lhe dava as costas e voltava para a mesa da cozinha onde estudava o livro antigo. Vestiu-se rapidamente e com a falta de resposta de Dean, viu-se obrigado á lhe chamar. Silêncio nunca era um bom sinal vindo dele.

_Dean, ouviu o que Bobby disse? - Sam dissera baixinho perto da porta, bem no lugar onde podia ver sua silhueta antes.

_Sim. - Aquela resposta monossilábica lhe cortou o coração. Teve de se conter para não por tudo á perder.

_Vou descer, não demore...Parece importante. - Arrancou aquelas palavras da garganta e supriu a vontade que sentia em deixar as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto. Parou por um instante na porta e mirou os olhos em direção ao silêncio em que o abandonaria. Reuniu suas forças e saiu pelo corredor, quando tudo o que queria no mundo era ouvir o som da voz de Dean mais uma vez.

Tinha de sair dali, sabia que era algo importante... Mas Dean nem mesmo ouviu o que havia sido dito, apenas o tom da voz de Sam lhe dizia o quanto parecia urgente aquele chamado. Sentiu-se perder o equilíbrio por um segundo e apoiou as duas mãos contra a parede fria. Mas nada que pudesse necessitar parecia mais importante do que responder á pergunta que assolava sua mente.

O que ele havia perdido no caminho? O que seu corpo sabia e que sua mente havia perdido para sempre...?

**#S&D#**

_Continua..._

_Ahhh...Tio Bobby, eu te amo mas , não vacila assim..._


	6. Quase um segundo

**Quase um segundo **

_Se fundir comigo?! Mas que droga você quer dizer com isso, Bobby?! - Dean não se conteve, parado á um passo da porta da cozinha e praticamente gritou aquelas palavras, enquanto se concentrava em voltar a respirar normalmente por um momento. Eram revelações demais em um dia só para que conseguisse manter pleno controle e aquela palavra "fundir" lhe lembrava coisas e pensamentos embaraçosos demais para serem digeridos.

_Calma, Dean! Nós vamos resolver isso! - Sam atreveu-se a intervir na conversa dos dois mais velhos. Podia ler as expressões de Dean melhor que ninguém e sabia que ele estava assustado. Tão ou mais que ele próprio. Recebeu os olhos do irmão em seu rosto e inconcientemente sentiu seu sangue ferver. Devia estar doente para sentir aquilo em uma hora daquelas. Dean parecia prestes a surtar e em sua cabeça só lhe vinha coisas nada dignas para se comentar em família ao sentir o peso daqueles olhos sob suas formas.

_Temos de ficar calmos, todos nós! Mas que droga! Um surto coletivo não vai ajudar em nada se não perceberam ainda! Agora, sentem a droga dessas bundas nas cadeiras e vamos encontrar um solução para isso!- Ás palavras de Bobby, o clima amenizou um pouco. Dean aproximou-se de cabeça baixa, como uma criança que acabava de ser repreendido pelo pai e deixou o corpo escorregar para uma das cadeiras, de forma que ficara de frente para os outros dois que já haviam se sentado.

Encarou Sam como sempre fizera, dando ao mais novo uma força maior de levantar o rosto e devolver aquele mesmo olhar. Uma segurança de que não havia perdido totalmente a noção sozinho minutos antes.

_Desculpa Bobby...- Disse baixinho enquanto passava as mãos no rosto, tentando arrancar a expressão de desordem contido nele.- Me explica isso direito. - Por mais que Bobby já estivesse acostumado, jamais conseguiria entender como uma ordem explícita podia fazer Dean mudar da água para o vinho. Como aquele cara que exalava a arrogância digna de um Winchester podia ter esse tipo de obediência de soldado de infantaria, mesmo depois de tudo o que já havia sofrido por causa disso.

_Dean, o que está no seu corpo é um tipo de espírito ancestral. Esse espírtito não é como o outros que volta e meia encontramos por aí, por isso nada que usamos funcionou contra ele quando tinha tomado sua conciência. - Os dois irmãos o ouviam atentamente e em silêncio - Pelo que consegui traduzir desse livro, está escrito que ele fora algo como um rei entre os primeiros homens, o primeiro e único exemplar de uma espécie com poderes quase divinos e que usou seu dom para abandonar seu próprio corpo para poder se apossar de outros e assim continuar a sua existência. Ele não está morto, seu espírito continua vivo e cada vez mais poderoso. Mas o mais preocupante é que ele não age como um demônio ou um anjo, seu espírito se une á alma do possúido até que se tornem apenas uma, então ele se possa totalmente do corpo. Não consegui traduzir tudo, mas aqui diz que ele foi aprisionado em uma espada e ...

_Espada?! - Com um flash Dean lembrou-se da espada que encontrara á seus pés na sala escura do labirinto. - Aquela maldita espada vermelha, Sam! - Um alívio óbvio passou no rosto de Bobby que voltou algumas paginas do livro e lhe mostrou um desenho sobre uma de suas folhas amareladas pelo tempo.

_Dê uma olhada, por acaso é essa? - O jovem observou atentamente os detalhes encravados nela e teve certeza absoluta da resposta enquanto Sam se esticava para olhar também.

_Por todos os bacon cheeseburgueres desse mundo, tenho certeza que é essa a maldita espada! Eu sei que a empunhei, não me lembro de pegá-la nem nada, mas só de olhar... parece que ainda está em minhas mãos...ainda posso sentí-la... Mas não me lembro de nada, é como se minha mente tivesse sido apagada. - Dean falava com os olhos cravados no desenho, como se algo não permitisse que desviasse a atenção por um só instante. Bobby percebeu aquilo e puxou o livro pesado para perto de sí fazendo Dean voltar seus olhos á ele novamente.

_O nome da espada é Yug Velund, recebeu o mesmo do espírito. Ela foi forjada com o sangue do corpo que o tal ocupava e do mago que a criou a mais de dois mil e quatrocentos anos atrás, com o único intuito de selar seu espírito dentro dela. Existe todo um ritual a ser seguido que ainda não consegui traduzir, mas o primeiro passo é reavê-la o mais rápido possível... - Bobby sentiu um caroço em sua garganta ao completar a frase, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria esconder o jogo. - Aqui diz que o ciclo da possessão se completa em nove dias...

_Então tem menos de seis dias para essa coisa me tomar por completo... - O silêncio que tomara o aposento foi quebrado pelas palavras de Dean. Sam e Bobby se entreolharam ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo de uma forma que nem ao menos lembrava ser ele. Parecia ter a mente açoitada por uma senteça de morte. Não, era pior que morrer, era saber que continuaria a viver mesmo que seu corpo não lhe respondesse e sua alma fosse esquecida. Tudo parecia conspirar para se divertir tirando uma com sua cara e aquilo não era nada bom.

Sam desejou passar as mãos sobre seus ombros e puxar o irmão para um abraço de conforto, mas teve medo da reação que Dean teria depois do acontecido poucos minutos antes entre eles. Assistir aquela expressão no rosto dele lhe fazia querer gritar tudo o que havia acontecido para que visse pelo menos algo diferente em seus olhos. Mesmo sabendo que logo Dean trancaria aqueles sentimentos dentro do peito para que ninguém pudesse ver, aquele desolamento que não conseguia esconder por agora lhe era mil vezes pior que qualquer recusa que pudesse receber.

_Vamos voltar ao labirinto e encontrá-la. - Sam deixou aquelas palavras escaparem com animo, forçando-se a tentar acabar com a incômoda expressão estagnada no rosto do loiro e no seu próprio. Bobby sabia que Sam estava tentando dar outra perspectiva ao irmão mais velho e ele mesmo adoraria colocar as coisas no carro e partir agora mesmo, mas também sabia que era necessária toda a cautela do mundo. Afinal, era muito improvável que aquela espada estivesse meramente perdida em um lugar daqueles.

_Logo vai anoitecer, e não acho que seja muito inteligente voltar para aquela armadilha no meio da noite sem plano algum. - Bobby dissera encarando os dois, muito mais num tom de ordem do que qualquer pedido amigável, sabia que por mais que não quisesse, ás vezes era preciso falar assim. Os dois precisavam daquela ordem para conseguirem respirar um pouco melhor. - Vamos bolar uma boa estratégia antes e amanhã vamos buscar aquela espada e acabar de vez com esse pesadelo.

_Sim, senhor. - A resposta dos dois veio em uníssono e com a mesma aceitação.

_Vou tomar um ar... - Dean levantou e encaminhou-se para a porta, Sam fez menção em segui-lo, mas Bobby o deteve, descançando as duas mãos sobre seus ombros.

_Deixe-o um pouco sozinho, ele precisa por os pensamentos em ordem. - Então sua expressão ficou mais séria quando o irmão sumiu do campo de visão de ambos - E eu preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com você, especialmente bem longe de Dean. - Sam voltou a sentar-se e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam levemente.O que Bobby iria dizer podia ser a realização dos seus tormentos.

Dean saiu pela varanda, desceu a escada e sentou-se sobre o capô do Impala, deixando o corpo ceder contra o metal levemente aquecido pelos raios do sol de inverno que já começava a querer se perder no horizonte, ele nem sequer havia percebido as horas voarem... Aquelas poucas horas perdidas que lhe pareciam importantes demais para desperdiçar... Manteve os olhos abertos cravados no azul do céu e deixou a mente se perder por lá... Precisava daquela calmaria para conseguir encarar a sí mesmo novamente, pois encarar Sam parecia mil vezes mais facíl. Olhou ininterruptamente para aquele tom azul claro e sereno, até sua visão se desfocar por inteiro.

Do lado de dentro Bobby começava a expremer Sam contra a parede, aquele era o melhor método pra arrancar o que quer que fosse do rapaz. A culpa se desenhara em seu rosto no mesmo instante, Sam podia ser bom em muitas coisas, mas mentir não era uma delas..

_Sam, eu não dissse nada antes e realmente não queria ter de tocar nesse assunto, mas... eu ví...- O rosto de Sam ruborizou por inteiro e ele teve certeza de que havia perdido uns bons anos de vida com apenas um olhar que Bobby lhe enviara. Seu cérebro funcionava á toda em completo pavor. "Será que Bobby havia visto aquela cena proporcionada pelos dois no banheiro? Será que..ai meu Deus! Será que haviam câmeras na quarto do pânico do porão e ele pode ver em primeira mão o que havia se passado por lá?" Tinha de dizer algo, tinha que defender de alguma forma aquele ato indefensável.

_Bobby...eu realmente... não sei o que dizer... Eu... eu sinto muito...- Sam gaguejava e respondeu quase ás lágrimas, seu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia desejar correr para fora de seu peito.

_Acha que Dean iria querer isso? O verdadeiro Dean? Não peça desculpas, não para mim...Você conhece seu irmão melhor do que ninguém e sabe que o esporte favorito dele é carregar o peso dos erros dos outros em seus ombros e não vai ser diferente dessa vez... Eu não quero estar por perto para ver a reação de Dean quando descobrir o que você fez... - Sam não conseguiu mais se manter em silêncio, tinha de expor sua culpa e não poderia haver alguém mais compreenssível do que o velho amigo.

_Sei que eu não devia ter feito aquilo... Deveria ter me contido, já que ele não podia... Mas eu não consegui resistir vendo Dean naquele estado. Eu queria tanto tê-lo...- Bobby o interrompeu, encarando-o com seriedade.

_Nós dois queríamos, Sam... - O jovem observou o mais velho sem expressão alguma na face, estava tão chocado que sua cabeça estava entrando em curto circuito. Bobby percebeu a mudança brusca no jovem e antes mesmo de completar a frase, achou melhor falar tudo de uma vez. - ...Tê-lo de volta... Mas nem mesmo isso é desculpa para beber sangue de demônio novamente, filho. E se você tiver uma recaída?! Se Dean souber que ele foi a causa disso eu nem quero pensar na reação dele... - O moreno não sabia se caia num riso histérico de puro nervosismo ou se vertia em lágrimas de alívio.

_O que... você viu, Bobby? - Sam lhe perguntou, ainda incrédulo do tamanho de seu desconhecimento, sob os olhos intrigados do caçador.

_Como assim o que eu ví? É meio impossível não notar que aquele ferimento pavoroso no seu peito desapareceu por completo ao te ver sem camisa, não acha? Eu não tenho idéia do que você fez para acalmar o espírito nele, mas tenho certeza de que conseguiu dominá-lo usando seus poderes... - Bobby teve uma vontade absurda de socar a sí mesmo por ter sido tão displicente em suas palavras.

_Ah...claro, o ferimento... Acho que você não vai querer saber o que eu tive de fazer... Acredite.- Sam nem conseguia sentir suas estremidades tamanha a tensão que escorregava para fora de seu corpo.

_Sam... Do que achou que eu estava falando? - O garoto estava escondendo algo bem grave, mas Bobby sabia que ele não abriria mais a boca sobre o assunto por um bom tempo. Havia sido afoito e na tentativa de não deixa-lo se afundar em culpa, perdera uma chance de ouro para que Sam falasse a verdade.

_Nada... nada mesmo... Hum... Precisa de ajuda na tradução? - Ele tinha de mudar o rumo da conversa senão iria acabar entregando o jogo. Acusava-se silênciosamente por enganar aos dois e notou o quanto seria duro manter seu pecado em segredo.

_Claro...Um pouco de ajuda sempre é bem vinda.- Afastou-se dele indo para perto do fogão. - Enquanto isso vou preparar alguma coisa para o jantar.O meu prato especial.

_Macarrão com queijo?- Sam lhe abriu um sorriso divertido perguntando aquilo.

_O favorito do seu irmão, além dos bacon cheeseburgers é claro! Ops, e não podemos nos esquecer das tortas também... - Do lado de fora Dean pôde ouvir os dois rindo e foi impossível deixar guardado o seu próprio sorriso. Era bom ter Bobby por perto, alguém que conseguia lhes fazer sorrir e ver mais á frente, sempre. Aquele homem merecia muito mais na vida do que lhe fora oferecido.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois Dean fora arrancado de seu sossego e carregado para dentro pelo aroma que vinha da cozinha de Bobby, não que estivesse com fome, esse realmente não era o caso, mas mastigar alguma coisa sempre era bom antes de deixar aquele sono que teimava em manter seus olhos pregados tomar conta de sí, mesmo que fosse o macarrão com queijo de Bobby.

Os três sentaram-se á mesa e riram das mesmas piadas velhas de sempre, implicaram uns com os outros e sorriram com o sentimento de que mesmo que tudo estivesse desabando sobre suas cabeças, de alguma forma estranha e irrealizável á qualquer um que assistisse de fora, tudo estava bem. Era essa segurança que Dean sentia ao lado do velho amigo. Já havia passado muito da idade de ser cuidado ou precisar de ajuda, mas sabia que sempre que necessitasse, o que quer que fosse, sempre poderia contar com ele. Aquele homem jamais havia lhe negado uma mão amiga e Dean jamais lhe negaria nada que pudesse fazer.

Levantou-se e sem se preocupar em oferecer alguma ajuda para arrumar a bagunça deixada na cozinha, afinal educação não era seu forte mesmo, então escorregou escada acima e teve tempo apenas para escovar os dentes, tirar as botas e o jeans que usava antes de mergulhar na cama. Não devia estar cansado, não haviam motivos para isso, mas todo seu corpo gritava em exaustão, implorando por um descanso pleno, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Sorriu ao perceber que ainda usava a camisa de Sam, mais ainda ao pensar na confusão que aquele quase beijo causara dentro de sí, na avalanche de sentimentos que o levaram para longe de tudo e que fizeram aquele instante ínfimo, aquele mero momento, que chegara a lhe entorpecer, ser cravado tão límpido em sua memória como se fosse as lembranças de anos á fio...

Mas aqueles devaneios todos eram apenas o sonho de um momento de loucura, onde não reconhecia Sam e muito menos a sí mesmo, e sabia que o havia perdido e que jamais voltaria. Talvez realmente estivesse louco, talvez aquilo que o tomara o estivesse fazendo sentir coisas que jamais pensara em existir dentro dele.

Deixou-se levar pela escuridão embalado naquele desejo, na ânsia de que pelo menos lá pudesse voltar áquele instante de total entrega e realizá-lo por completo. Sem culpas, sem remorso algum... Que pelo menos em seus sonhos pudesse reencontrar os braços daquele Sammy que lhe pareciam mais acolhedores do que qualquer outro calor que pudesse encontrar no mundo inteiro... Queria sonhar em perder-se naqueles lábios que quase tocaram os seus, pela eternidade daquele quase um segundo...

**#S&D#**

_Continua..._


	7. No escuro e vendo

_Cuidado! Perigo extremo de excesso de açucar..._

_**No escuro e vendo**_

Sam se demorou em subir para ao quarto que dividiria com Dean o máximo que pôde, gastou horas e horas em ajudar nas pesquisas e apesar da desconfiaça que via estampada no rosto do velho caçador, ele não teve brechas para lhe questionar. Afinal tinha uma ótima desculpa, na verdade um grande motivo para estar acordado ainda, precisavam traduzir todas as páginas possíveis daquele livro o mais rápido possível, inclusive, para que conseguissem preencher as lacunas daquelas que faltavam. Em uma daquelas páginas perdidas poderia estar a resolução dos seus problemas ou a descoberta cabal que jamais poderiam fazer antes de ser tarde demais.

Mas ele sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de uma grande desculpa que dava para sí mesmo, tudo o que fazia era para manter-se longe daquele que roubava cada segundo dos seus pensamentos. Traduzia frases inteiras, as lia, as escrevia rezando para que no fim tivessem algum sentido, mas aquela informação toda parecia travar na parede transparente que separava o resto do mundo da imagem de Dean em seu cérebro.

Era no silêncio estagnado acima de sua cabeça onde sua razão se perdia, além dos degraus da escada, naqueles poucos metros de corredor que se tornavam milhas de saudade, durante o caminho que vagava em sua mente e tentava refazer para reencontrá-lo, sem ter de aproximar-se e lutar para não estender as mãos sobre sua pele quente e querê-lo mais que um irmão deveria desejar ao outro. Seus olhos estavam perdidos no nada, quando Bobby descançou uma das mãos sobre seus ombros, arrancando-o do paraíso onde sua mente pairava.

_Sam, você está dormindo acordado... Sei que está preocupado, mas se ficar dormindo em pé não vai ser de serventia alguma nem para mim, muito menos para Dean amanhã.- Bobby o olhava dentro dos olhos com aquele ar de pai de fim de semana, aquele que se esforça, sem nem ao menos perceber, em ajudar de todas as formas que pode. - Vá dormir garoto, antes que Dean desça aqui e o arraste para a cama. Eu vou dormir e você, faça o mesmo.

Aquela frase, de significado tão simples em qualquer outro momento de sua vida tomou um outro sentido na cabeça de Sam, em meio á uma vontade sobrehumana de que se realizasse plenamente, que Dean o arrastasse para cama, da mesma forma que seus instintos mais básicos imploravam para que ele não tivesse forças para lutar contra.

Observou Bobby levantar-se e ir me direção ao quarto que ficava no térreo da casa. Pois o outro, aquele antes compartilhado, havia sido trancado para sempre, como uma memória boa que não se deseja deixar esvair com o tempo. Talvez aquela fosse a diferença que fizera ele e seu pai caçadores tão diferentes. Não devia ter sido nada fácil, mas mesmo assim fora o certo, enquanto um agarrou-se ás lembranças boas, o outro manteve apenas nas ruins. E não pode deixar de pensar que era o mesmo que acontecia com Dean e ele.

Voltou sua atenção para o velho livro, esforçando-se para compreender, depois de uma rápida aula de algumas horas e servido de um livro de traduções, as muitas frases escritas a mão, já apagadas pela ação do tempo, em sânscrito védico*, que aguardavam pacientes sua tradução. Deixou-se levar pelas descobertas de cada palavra e as horas finalmente começaram a correr no tempo correto. Quando levantou os olhos cansados para fora daquele mundo já passavam das duas da manhã e todo seu corpo reclamava um descanço prá lá de merecido. Poderia deitar no sofá, mas se o fizesse tinha medo de que estivesse dando mais crédito ainda á desconfiança de Bobby.

Respirou fundo enquanto observou o vão da escada... Sim, aquela madrugada poderia não ser nada facíl, mas por mais que não fosse o certo a querer, se pudesse escolher, não preferiria paz alguma. Intimamente ansiava por segundos, minutos, horas difíceis á sua espera, coisa que jamais pensou em desejar em toda a sua vida.

Pensou que teria dificuldades em subir os degraus, pensou que a culpa que deveria sentir o impediria de dar um passo após o outro, que faria daquele corredor uma prova sem igual ao peso em seus ombros... Mas antes que pudesse perceber tinha subido e corrido em passos absurdamentes leves e agora, estava parado, um passo porta adentro do quarto vestido em penumbra... A um respirar de se jogar naquela cama e despir Dean por inteiro com os dentes.

Não trancou a porta, nem ao menos a encostou... No mundo em que viviam, portas fechadas podiam significar a ignorância do que acontecia ao mundo á sua volta. Não ouvir ou ver os sons e sombras que os circundavam podia sempre ser seu fim, ou o de outra pessoa.

Dean dormia profundamente, respirava calmo e espaçado como se estivesse cansado demais até mesmo para respirar mais rápido, de forma mais urgênte. Estava deitado de bruços, com os dois braços escondidos sob o travesseiro como sempre, coberto até á altura da cintura, ainda usando sua blusa. Sam se segurou e acalmou aquele ímpeto de agarrá-lo sem pudor algum e sentou-se a seu lado na cama, uma parte de sí implorando para que Dean acordasse e a outra para que nem mesmo sentisse sua presença ali. O observou fixamente enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam á pouca claridade que vinha do corredor e invadia o quarto, deleitando-se sobre o rosto dele.

Quantas vezes na vida sentara-se á seu lado na cama, dividira o mesmo espaço onde dormia, colado a ele, por muitas vezes envolto em meio a seus braços em noites de febre, por dias de febre. Quantas vezes fora no seu calor que encontrara sua morada, seu escape das dores, seu refúgio de todo o resto que não queria encarar? Quantas vezes suas lágrimas haviam sido apaziguadas quando a dor real que era a dele fora apenas descartada como algo menor? Quantas vezes vira a luz se apagar em seus olhos turvos, sem que ao menos soltasse as suas mãos, nem gritasse a dor que sentia para que não se asssustasse... mais...?

Dean não se moveu, parecia estranhamente desatento. Em qualquer outra ocasião, Sam já teria a velha faca, guardada sempre sob o travesseiro, colada á garganta. Tivera essa péssima experiência algumas vezes antes, mas apesar dos sustos, nunca lhe havia sido tirada uma só gota de sangue. E no fim, em meio á pedidos de desculpas e xingamentos, aquela arma parecia estar em suas mãos apenas no intúito de cuidá-lo, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa.

Nunca Dean fora tão desprovido de auto-defesa aos seus olhos, salvas as vezes em que estava desmaiado ou em coma profundo e que infelizmente em sua memória, haviam sido muito mais que suficientes para um século inteiro de vida.

Agora, estando tão próximo dele, Sam sentia-se sujo, imundo, a pior das criaturas por olhá-lo adormecido e desejar arrancá-lo daquele pequeno pedaço de paz no qual estava mergulhado. Sim, aquilo que estava desenhado em seu rosto era paz... E aquilo era algo novo aos seus olhos... Num gesto inconsciente deslizou a mão de leve em seus cabelos que pareciam estar tão mais compridos naquele um centímetro a mais, do que podia se lembrar de já ter visto antes, além de naquelas velhas fotos, nos registros de uma vida feliz perdida há tempos.

Deixou os dedos longos passearem livremente pela barba que começava a despontar na pele clara, descendo pela nuca e indo até seu ombro. Escorregou a mão pela extensão de seu braço esquerdo até encontrar o bracelete um pouco acima de seu pulso.

Poderia arrancá-lo, libertar aquilo que estava lacrado em seu interior e esperar que em meio ao seu desejo tivesse forças para contê-lo mais uma vez, mesmo tendo a imensa certeza de que não poderia se impor contra toda aquela força. Assim como poderia também agir como um homem e assumir para sí a culpa por seus atos, esclarecê-los e esperar que o Dean real lhe correspondesse ou lhe repudiasse. Mas essa esperança não passava de loucura, não é? Pensar em Dean abrindo sua guarda para ele, daquela forma, chegava a ser onírico.

Ainda segurava seu braço quando sentiu Dean mover-se devagar, virando em sua direção e entreabrindo de leve os olhos. Sentiu seu mundo desabar ao ver o sorriso que iluminou a face dele por inteiro. Mas era diferente... Já estava acostumado com a presença do sorriso verdadeiro de Dean, aquele que sabia ser destinado a pouquíssimas pessoas na face da Terra. Mas este com que era agraciado, era algo novo, inédito á sua presença... Tão estranho aos seus olhos quanto era o gosto dos seus lábios um dia antes.

E da mesma forma etérea em que ascendeu, desapareceu ao fechar de seus olhos. O coração de Sam pulsou acelerado, como se uma revelação divina estivesse á sua frente. Aquele que lhe sorrira não podia ser seu irmão, aquele cara arrogante e conquistador que o levava á beira da loucura com gracinhas e piadas fora de hora... Não, mesmo que por um mero segundo, aquele á sua frente era Dean. Aquele que fora enterrado por toneladas de concreto na prisão de aço impenetrável que sua alma lutara a vida inteira em construir. Quem vira refletido naquele sorriso fugaz era o verdadeiro Dean.

Sem preceber, deitou ao seu lado, sobre a coberta que o guardava, e o abraçou, passando uma das mãos por debaixo do travesseiro, trazendo-o devagar para sí. Dean não resistiu, apenas aconchegou-se á seu peito, da mesma forma como Sam já havia adormecido tantas vezes contra o corpo do irmão. Segurou a mão calejada, abandonada sobre seu torax e que lhe cuidara por toda a vida por entre a sua e notou como agora parecia pequena e delicada em comparação á sua.

Em todos aqueles anos, Sam nem ao menos tinha percebido que os papéis deveriam ter se invertido, que era ele quem deveria ser seu guardião, assim como Dean fora o seu durante todo o tempo em que a largura de seus ombros coubera na extensão de seu peito e suas mãos podiam ser facilmente escondidas por entre o calor das suas...

Sam deixou-se apenas levar para o lugar de paz onde Dean estava perdido, em meio ao ritmo suave em que seu peito encostava e se afastava dele ao respirar e nas batidas calmas do coração que sentia contra a pele. E adormeceu sem ao menos perceber que o que deslizava impune, acarinhando seu rosto, era o calor de suas próprias lágrimas.

**#S&D#**

_Continua..._

Como ando boazinha nesses últimos capítulos...Mal me reconheço!

*O sânscrito era a a linguagem instruída da Índia antiga, que evoluíu nas linguagens indo-arianas modernas, algo como o latim para a língua portuguesa. O sânscrito védico é a linguagem dos Vedas, uma extensa coleção de hinos, encantamentos e discussões religio-filosóficas que são os textos religiosos mais antigos da Índia e da religião hindu.


	8. Meu abismo, meu abrigo

_**Meu abismo, meu abrigo **_

Ao raiar dos primeiros raios do sol os três caçadores já estavam de pé e repassando os últimos arranjos do 'meio' plano traçado na noite anterior. Não podiam antecipar muita coisa, pois além dos demônios, ainda não tinham idéia do iriam enfrentar, mas estavam preparados para contra-atacar. Dessa vez, pelo menos, tinham alguma noção de onde estavam se metendo, o que já era uma imensa evolução se comparado á quando Sam e Dean entraram de cabeça naquele labirinto.

Aqueles demônios deviam estar rindo até agora da imbecilidade dos dois. Sam havia se perguntado porque não tinham sido mortos, mas a resposta parecia óbvia agora. Queriam que aquilo entrasse em Dean, o motivo é que ainda permanecia um mistério. Bobby os acompanhou até onde o Impala estava estacionado e os ajudou a guardar o equipamento na traseira do veículo.

_Dean, nada de bancar o herói, está me ouvindo? Quero você de volta e preferêncialmente inteiro. - Bobby segurou nos ombros do jovem antes de lhe dar um breve abraço ao se despedirem, depois fez o mesmo com Sam enquanto o mais velho dos irmãos se ajeitava no banco do motorista. - Cuide-se garoto e tome conta do cabeça dura do seu irmão, quero os dois de volta, ouviu Sam?. - O mais novo desviou os olhos vendo a expressão interessada na face de Bobby. Os muitos anos de caça lhe tinham dado um sexto sentido para todo tipo de desconfiança. Ele sabia que algo estava errado, muito errado. Sam meio encabulado apenas assentiu.

_Ei, estou começando a ficar com ciúmes aqui. - Dean falou enfiando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro com um sorriso arteiro no rosto. Acompanhou os passos de Sam, cruzando a frente do Impala, até sua atenção voltar á Bobby que o observava em silêncio.

_Pode contar comigo, filho. Me ligue quando chegar lá. - Bobby pôs a mão em seu ombro e recebeu de volta aquele olhar já tão conhecido de confiança.

_Eu sei, Bobby. - Sam lhe deu um sorriso acompanhando as palavras do irmão e logo desapareceram em meio á poeira levantada. Bobby acompanhou o Impala se perder no horizonte e por mais que quisesse ir junto, tinha trabalho á fazer, uma grande parte daquele livro ainda era uma incógnita e nada que fora traduzido na noite anterior lhes dera alguma informação de como resolver aquela situação.

Nem mesmo cinco minuto depois, Dean já tinha o som do carro ligado, alto como sempre, mas dessa vez Sam não reclamou, pelo contrário, agradeceu por aquilo. Era melhor ouvir Ozzy Osbourne gritando "Satan, laughing, spreads his wings"* e se perguntar como alguém como Dean podia gostar de ouvir aquilo, do que se pegar pensando na cena que compartilharam um pouco antes do raiar do dia, naquela que tinha certeza de que Dean também tentava arrancar dos pensamentos, sabia disso apenas pelo silêncio constrangido que vinha dele. E quanto mais lhe observava sob a luz do sol, mais se lembrava do que tanto queria esquecer... Melhor dizendo, tinha de esquecer...

Não era hora de ficar relembrando o brilho suave que pairava nos olhos dele, naquela que fora a primeira coisa que vira ao acordar, mal a luz teimava em afastar a escuridão. Aquela imensidão verde perdida entre a penumbra e o clarear do dia, afogados em calmaria e tão focados nos seus, em total silêncio e que permitiam-se apenas permanecer sobre sua face. Sam quase tivera a impressão de que Dean ainda estava a dormir.

Dean apenas o olhava, sem tentar jogá-lo para fora da cama, como se o fato de seus corpos estarem separados apenas por algumas peças de roupa e um cobertor, e isso, da cintura para baixo, não lhe deixassem á beira de uma crise histérica. Nem ao menos parecia estar realmente ali, parecia muito mais intrigado com algo que podia ver em seu rosto e que Sam nem fazia idéia do que era. Dean mantinha-se calmo e imóvel, enquanto o ritmo da sua respiração só aumentava e seu coração parecia querer fugir de dentro do peito.

Sam estava meio atordoado e demorou um certo tempo perceber que Dean não se movia porque o mantinha abraçado contra o peito de uma forma absurdamente possessiva. Mais ainda que, na distância que não existia entre eles, todas as reações mais primitivas de seu corpo seriam facilmente sentidas por ele. Mas a gota final foi ver que ainda retinha sua mão dentre a sua. Sam só não explodiu, tamanho o rubor que tomava seu rosto, porque Dean simplesmente recostou a cabeça contra seu peito como havia feito antes, enquanto dormia e assim ficou por alguns minutos, como se parando de olha-lo, Sam simplesmente se esqueceria de tudo o que Dean sabia e sentia.

Estava aninhado contra o seu peito, sem reclamações, sem resmungos, sem piadinhas... Seu irmão estava estranho e era assustador sentí-lo assim, mais ainda quando desvencilhou-se um pouco de seus braços e deixou aquela frase escapar num tom tão baixo - "Eu não vou fugir... Prometo. "- que o fez se arrepiar, enquanto lhe beijava a fronte carinhosamente, segurando seu rosto que ardia com ambas as mãos. Não parecendo se importar com o rubor óbvio que o tomava e com certas partes que ascendiam mais ainda em sua anatomia ao toque de seus lábios. Aqueles lábios macios lhe traziam lembranças que mal podia conter lacradas entre os seus... Ele jamais poderia se levantar daquela cama sem passar por uma vergonha maior ainda e agradeceu imensamente por Dean fazê-lo antes, sem nem mesmo voltar os olhos para seu rosto lavado em culpa.

Agora, ficarem sentados lado á lado, separados apenas por alguns centimetros e por tantas horas seria um martírio... Sam apenas não sabia se só seu, ou se dele também.

Depois de mais de seis horas de constrangimento mútuo e ouvir as quatorze faixas de "We sold our soul for Rock'n'Roll"* serem tocadas e retocadas inúmeras vezes, estavam os dois prontos para reviver o mais recente pesadelo vivênciado. Se armaram e avisaram Bobby que haviam chego como combinado. A porta de saída do labirinto estava aberta, como haviam deixado dias atrás, mas nem por isso a escuridão que se estendia através dela a tornava mais convidativa. Entreolharam-se, respirando fundo, ambos sabiam que haviam muitas coisas para serem ditas entre os dois, mas aquele não era o momento para isso. Viam estampado na preocupação do olhar que trocavam. Assentiram em silêncio e entraram, rasgando a neve que se acumulava no chão. Dean na frente, Sam logo atrás dele...Como sempre.

A escuridão logo foi quebrada com a luz das lanternas, andavam devagar, um cobrindo as costas do outro. Sam não se lembrava do caminho que haviam usado para escapar, afinal, Dean praticamente o arrastara por toda sua extenção, por isso deixou-se ser guiado pelo mais velho pelos corredores gélidos e apertados, confiava em seu senso de direção apurado.

Se pudesse escolher, aquele lugar estaria muito longe da lista de férias de Dean, seu sexto sentido de caçador lhe gritava que estava entrando em uma nova armadilha. Não queria levar Sam junto, mas de nada adiantaria discutir por horas sobre isso. Sam não o deixaria entrar sozinho e no fim, ainda o preferia perto de seus olhos do que completamente sozinho do lado de fora de um covil de demônios. Seu tempo se esvaía e todo o seu destino seria resolvido em menos de cinco dias, ele tinha de se apressar.

Sam segurou em sua jaqueta, lhe pedindo atenção com o olhar e o som de algo pesado sendo arrastado logo se tornou alto o bastante para notarem o que estava acontecendo. Antes do som final, Dean soube que a porta de fuga estava sendo fechada e pelo peso e dificuldade com que era arrastada, teve certeza de que não conseguiriam abrí-la com as próprias mãos, sem contar que não gostaria de encarar seja o que fosse que realizava aquele trabalho.

Mesmo que tudo desse certo, ainda teriam de procurar outro caminho para sair e esse pensamento fez o loiro resmungar alguns palavrões nada gentis. Alguns dias a mais presos naquela escuridão gélida e nem precisariam ser tomados por um espírito para perderem de vez o juízo. Não havia como voltar atrás, só restava continuar em frente, com mais cuidado ainda, pois seja quem ou o que os estava esperando, já sabia de suas presenças e lhes dava boas vindas.

Dean parou na frente de Sam de repente, o fazendo se chocar contra suas costas, ao lado da porta onde havia sido preso e cercado por demônios dias antes. Um frio correu por sua espinha ao se lembrar de ser acuado a entrar, sendo empurrado para o fundo da sala. Não tinha mais armas para se defender e o som da porta de pedra se fechando devagar, afastando a possibilidade de Sam ajudá-lo, só não soava mais alto que as batidas de seu coração. Lutou o quanto pôde, derrubou alguns, mas eram muitos e quando teve a certeza de que encontraria seu fim, uma breve luz piscou no canto de seus olhos, há alguns poucos metros de distância. Depois disso, lembrava-se apenas de voltar á relidade e encontrar Sam lhe observando incrédulo e chocado.

E um sentimento antes desconhecido tomou cada espaço possível em seus pensamentos, um medo de não reconhecer as próprias ações e pensamentos, de não ser o dono de seu corpo. Poderia ter feito coisas horríveis sem nem ao menos saber, poderia ter ferido ou tirado a vida de Sam e Bobby ou de qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho.

Sentiu o coração voltar a pulsar insanamente dentro do peito e sua atenção se focar num único ponto em meio á escuridão, não conseguindo desviar os olhos, como quando viu o desenho da espada estampado no livro. Só que agora era muito mais forte, estava começando a deixar de sentir o mundo sob seus pés e ar frio á sua volta e seus pensamentos começavam a esvairem-se numa espécie de hipnose. Conseguia sentir o peso da lâmina em suas mãos e a sensação de poder e invencibilidade que o adentrava, enquanto ouvia a própria voz em sua cabeça lhe mandando arrancar o bracelete e se deixar levar pela plenitude que sentia.

O sangue parecia correr rápido demais em suas veias e o ar faltar em seus pulmões... Desejar aquela força, que sabia muito bem ser enganosa, mas que nem por isso lhe parecia menos real, poderia ser a resolução dos problemas. Com ela poderia proteger Sam, mantê-lo seguro não importasse o que decidisse lhes assombrar. Poderia salvá-lo de seu destino, teria forças para destruir tudo e qualquer coisa que se aproximasse de Sam... Poderia matar até mesmo a Deus...

_Dean! Acorde!- A voz do irmão mais novo lhe arrancou dos pensamentos e só então voltou a sentir o frio do ar contra seu rosto, que era aplacado generosamente pelos braços de Sam á sua volta e por todo o calor que emava dele, enquanto encarava o verde escuro brilhante de suas retinas que só transmitiam preocupação. Estavam no escuro há algum tempo e já conseguiam definir a fisionomia um do outro a certa distância e por um instante, os olhos do moreno lhe observavam como se fosse a única coisa importante em todo universo - Ei cara, você está comigo?! Fala comigo Dean!

Sam o tinha abraçado inconsciêntemente quando vira toda a luz em seus olhos se apagar, assim como o findar de todos seus movimentos. Por quantos segundos vivera naquela tortura de não ser percebido, ouvido, reconhecido? Tudo o que ainda diferenciava Dean de uma estátua eram as batidas frenéticas do seu coração e o suor frio que descia pelo rosto. Seus olhos estavam abertos e totalmente vidrados, perdidos em algum lugar dentro da sala escura, como se conseguisse enxergar algo que Sam não podia.

_S... Sammy...? - O coração dele só se acalmou quando Dean piscou devagar os olhos ao chamá-lo, num óbvio esforço de voltar a sí. Deveria soltá-lo não era? Mas simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo. Não até ser confrotado pelo mesmo abraço vindo do outro que lhe sussurrava baixinho, tentando acalmá-lo - Está tudo bem comigo, Sammy... Estou bem agora. Não se preocupe.

_Tem certeza Dean? - Sam perguntava enquanto o soltava do aperto de seus braços - Você nem parecia estar aqui, estava olhando para o nada. - Viu o mais velho desviar os olhos dos seus e voltar para o ponto onde olhava antes.

_Eu não estava olhando para o nada, Sammy. - Então ele iluminou com sua lanterna o mesmo ponto que Dean, enquanto cruzava a imensa sala ao seu lado. Sam não o deixaria sozinho por nada no mundo. Havia um pequena inscrição na pedra negra que compunha toda a parede, algo completamente imperceptível em meio a toda aquela escuridão. Estava escrito em sânscrito, na mesma língua que tanto o livro, como o bracelete no pulso de Dean, que ainda não tinham conseguido decifrar, haviam sido entalhados.

_"Aqui jaz lacrado em sangue aquele que ousou trair o amor de seu Deus..."_

Sam ficou totalmente chocado ao ouvir as palavras se derramando dos lábios de Dean, enquanto ele as lia sem dificuladade alguma e se voltava em seguida ao bracelete em seu pulso. Moveu os aros delicados e entrelaçados uns contra os outros, procurando o lugar correto para cada símbolo com uma perícia que chegava a assustar ao mais novo. Em alguns poucos segundos se pôs a continuar a ler.

_"...E perpétuamente encarcerado, apenas no torpor de outro sangue coexistirá". _

Dean completou a frase quase num sussurro sob os olhos de Sam que engolia em seco. Aquele último pensamento que assolara sua mente momentos antes, voltava a seus lábios e o assombrava e sem perceber, deixara escapar como se ainda lesse algo descrito naquela parede.

"...Matar... Até mesmo a Deus..."

Aquele quase transe em que permaneciam foi quebrado ao som da grande porta, por onde haviam entrado, se fechando. Estavam tão focados na descoberta que tinham esquecido de manter a vigilância. Se John Winchester ainda estivesse vivo os mataria por tamanho descuido. Agora observavam a orda de demônios que se aglomerava do outro lado do sala , esperando apenas um movimento para lhes estraçalhar. Sam se amaldiçoou por não poder usar os seus poderes enquanto Dean estava prestes a descobrir um próprio.

Dean não pensou duas vezes em arrancar o Colt da cintura e atirar contra aqueles que se aproximavam mais rápido. Não teria tempo de recarregar e logo não restaria mais balas para usar.

Foi quando um calor brotou em seu peito e um vazio estranho se apossou de sua mente, em qualquer outro momento como esse, seus instintos estariam lhe guiando quase que cegamente, mas agora aquele calor lhe vinha como uma ordem a ser cumprida sem questionamentos. Sentiu o bracelete em seu punho esquerdo queimar, como se tentasse mostrar a direção certa a seguir. Fez o impensável para ele, entregou a Colt nas mãos de Sam e precionou a palma das duas mãos contra as escritas na parede e do nada uma pequena porta se abriu em meio á imensa parede de pedra.

Eles trocaram um olhar assustado, mas não havia como negar os suspiros aliviados que lhes escaparam. Antes que os demônios pudessem se aproximarem mais, Dean já empurrava Sam adentro daquela porta. Mas toda aquele alívio imediato que o mais novo sentira desapareceu ao dar alguns passos á frente e perceber que o peso das mãos de Dean não encontravam mais descanso contra suas costas. Sam virou-se com ímpeto e tudo o que havia na sua frente era uma a parede tão negra quanto antes.

Sam deixou a Colt ir ao chão e pôs as duas mãos contra a parede, tateando e tentando descobrir o que o mais velho havia feito para que se abrisse tão prontamente, como em um passe de mágica. Mas menos de cinco segundos depois, tudo o que podia pensar era que já havia vivido aquela angústia sufocante antes e a única ordem em seus pensamentos, era a necessidade comum de chamar por Dean.

**#**_**S&D# **_

_Continua..._

_Nossa, tinha esquecido as explicações...Gomen...Sorry... Só não esqueço a cabeça por que tá colada no pescoço..._

*"Satã, sorrindo, expandindo suas asas" trecho da música "War pigs" da banda "Black Sabbath" - Lembrança para minha amiga Rayto e a solução final para espantar todos tipos de crentes e afins de uma vez por todas do seu portão... Acreditem, depois disso eles passam pelo outro lado da rua!

*Black Sabbath- Banda inglesa de Heavy Metal, formada em 1968, que teve seu auge na formação de Ozzy Osbourne (vocais), Tony Iommi (guitarra), Geezer Butler (baixo) e Bill Ward (bateria) e tiveram diversas acusações de serem praticantes de magia negra e adoradores do demônio( ...o que é uma grande ignorância...), por isso foram proibidos e muitas vezes expulsos de diversas cidades por todo o mundo.

*We sold our soul for rock'n'Roll - Disco lançado pelo Black Sabbath em 1975.


	9. Mesmo distante

_**Mesmo distante **_

Só existiam trevas à sua volta, em todos os sentidos que esse pensamento pudesse ser realizado em sua mente. Preso numa sala sem uma única réstia de luz e cercado por uma orda de demônios. Sozinho. Desarmado. A Colt e a faca estavam com Sam e a cartucheira em sua mão pouco poderia ajudar. Mas isso, estranhamente, não lhe incomodava, muito pelo contrário, algo dentro dele o parabenizava pela ação impensada e ele sabia exatamente o porquê... Sam estava á salvo, pelo menos por enquanto... Mas no fim isso era tudo o que importava.

Um dos demônios deu um passo a frente, ficando a menos de dois passos de Dean e pelo tom de sua voz, um sorriso devia estar pousado confortavelmente em sua cara.

_Oh, Dean, Dean, Dean... Já tinha ouvido falar dessa sua mania de se sacrificar, mas realmente, parece bem mais grave vendo de perto... - Parou o que dizia para deixar um riso de escárneo escapar - Acha que pode salvar seu precioso irmãozinho de nós, o escondendo dentro daquela parede? Só vai ser mais divertido vê-lo morrer aos poucos. Podemos até apostar quantos dias ele dura sem água ou comida. Eu me pergunto, quanto tempo você apostaria, Dean? - Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo direito, Dean sabia que aquele demônio falador era bem mais alto e fisicamente mais forte que Sam.

_E sabe o que eu me pergunto, será que vocês recebem aulas no inferno de como encenar monólogos, porque, cara, precisam rápido de um professor melhor! Contratem Heath Ledger, pode ajudar! Quem sabe um de vocês não ganha até um Oscar, hein?! - Um sorriso estava claramente estampado nos lábios de Dean quando o demônio estendeu o braço comprido e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, assustadoramente grandes. Se ele fosse uma pessoa com alguma noção de auto-preservação estaria tremendo agora, mas isso não era muito o estilo Dean Winchester de ser e irritar seu inquizidor lhe era mais confortável. - Mas sabem, tenho de admitir, vocês tem razão... Esconder Sam não vai salvá-lo de vocês, porque, na verdade, eu não estou realmente preocupado com o que vocês podem fazer, mas sim com o que ele pode...

O som de algo delicado chocando-se contra o chão se fez ouvir. E apesar de quase imperceptível, aquele som pareceu silênciar todo o recinto. Dean forçou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, sendo seguido de imediato pelos olhos negros que começavam a refletir a luz vermelha que ascendia do círculo mágico que parecia esculpido em lava no chão de pedra, sob os pés do caçador. O demônio volltou-se aos seus olhos, ao sentir a mão que ainda segurava no rosto de Dean queimar e um terror percorreu seu corpo ao ver as chamas que adornavam o verde de suas retinas.

_Bazzinga!* - Foi a última coisa que ouviu sair daqueles lábios que portavam o sorriso mais ameaçador que já vira e em um instante aquela luz rubra explodiu e tomou todo o lugar. Estava ardendo em chamas e elas eram mil vezes piores que as que açoitavam o inferno. Enquanto queimava em meio aos gritos desesperados de seus comandados que ecoavam pelas paredes, do chão podia ver parado a sua frente o homem que ainda lhe sorria incólume, se deliciando com sua dor. Aquilo não era humano. Aqueles olhos não eram humanos, muito menos demoníacos, eram outra coisa, muito mais poderosa e que não podia descrever. Algo que o enchia de um pavor jamais provado.

_Dean! - Os gritos desesperados que ouvia do outro lado daquela parede lhe apavoravam, era como se fossem queimados vivos... e não conseguissem morrer tamanha a dor. Não importava quão alto Sam gritasse, seus gritos jamais bastariam para atravessar a barreira de desespero exposta claramente naquelas vozes. Dean jamais o ouviria. Talvez nunca mais. Estavam tão próximos, separados por uma parede de pedra e por outra de dor, mas pareciam absurdamente distantes.

Por mais que Sam tentasse e se concentrasse, seus poderes não despertavam. Por mais que esmurrasse aquela parede inutilmente até suas mãos sangrarem, ela se mantinha incólume. Deixou-se deslizar até o chão e cobriu os ouvidos, não queria ouvi-los gritar, não queria ter a chance de ouvi-lo mergulhado naquela dor.

Alguns minutos depois, as vozes finalmente se findaram e um silêncio avassalador tomou conta de tudo. Sam havia se levantado e encontrado forças para chamar por Dean mais algumas vezes, porém não obteve resposta alguma, até que a porta simplesmente reapareceu cortada na pedra bem na frente de seus olhos e Sam que nem havia piscado, não conseguia entender como algo do tipo podia mostrar-se tão real.

Seus passos eram vacilantes, podia sentir o odor de carne queimada que os corpos espalhados pela sala exalavam, apesar de não poder ver sinal algum em suas formas de que alguma espécie de fogo os havia consumido. Tudo parecia intacto, até mesmo suas roupas.

_Perdoe-me por minha insensibilidade, esse cheiro deve lhe ser realmente desagradavel...Sammy. - Todo e qualquer movimento no corpo do moreno parou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz que entoava pelas paredes de forma baixa e suave. Nem mesmo percebeu que aquele odor desaparecera do ar no mesmo -se em direção daquela voz e sentiu o coração se desfazer em seu peito ao assistir a imagem com que era ao mesmo tempo presenteado e amaldiçoado.

Dean parado em meio á escuridão, banhado apenas pela luz avermelhada que se extinguia aos poucos, levando junto a cor de sangue em que antes era tingido o metal da espada que estava familiarmente guardada entre suas mãos. O vermelho-sangue parecia se dissipar em direção a ele, como se o estivesse drenando. Dean estava de olhos fechados e os desenhos de antes haviam voltado para sua pele, apesar de em menor quantidade e escala e para seu espanto seus cabelos estavam compridos, como jamais pensou em poder ver em Dean. Lisos e cor de mel até quase ao meio de suas costas.

Sua aparência estava diferente da primeira vez em que fora possuído, aquele ar de selvageria desmedida havia sido substituido por algo, apesar da forma humana com que agia, muito mais perigoso. Havia um ar de impiedade em cada um de seus movimentos, como se tivesse a certeza de que nada poderia ferí-lo a ponto de lhe ser um obstáculo a transpor. Sam desejou dar alguns passos para trás, mas seu corpo continuava imóvel, incapaz de lhe responder.

_Sammy, não me olhe como se eu fosse uma fera selvagem, não o sou...Não o mesmo de antes. Aquilo era apenas uma ponte pra chegar ao meu verdadeiro eu, uma passagem de meu poder, usado com a única intenção de não permitir a este lindo corpo entrar em combustão com o choque do meu real poder. - Ele lhe olhou e sorriu docemente. - Não sou o demônio que está descrito naquelas páginas amareladas e você sabe muito bem, afinal já nos conhecemos de uma forma muito mais profunda. - Por mais que Sam desejasse apenas revidar com ódio aquelas palavras, compreendia exatamente o que ele estava a lhe dizer e cada uma delas pareciam fazer sentido. Ele não o percebia como o monstro que arrancava cabeças de recém-nascidos para beber seu sangue ainda quente ao qual havia encontrado naquele livro, mas Sam se sabia errado. Havia aprendido a duras penas como o mal podia ser tentador e lhe arrancar toda a sanidade num só momento de dúvida. - Muito mais íntima que qualquer palavra possa descrever...

Dúvida, não podia senti-la de forma alguma em frente a aquele que tomava o corpo de Dean. Aquele não era Dean. Viu o bracelete abandonado no chão e compreendeu a atitude desesperada que o irmão havia tomado, libertara o espírito trancafiado dentro de si por sua proteção, única e exclusivamente, Dean apenas não esperava que o maldito se importasse com sua presença, trancado atrás daquela parede.

_Saia do meu irmão, Yug! - Sam esbravejou contra ele e só percebeu onde estava quando suas costas se chocaram com uma força desmedida contra a parede, com apenas um olhar de descontentamento que rondara o rosto de Dean. Mas logo a expressão amorosa de antes lhe invadiu a face novamente, fazendo-o parecer tão belo quanto quando Dean lhe sorrira enquanto dormia na noite passada. Só que dessa vez era mil vezes mais avassalador, pois ele não se perdera um instante após iluminar seu rosto, aquele sorriso perdurava delicado e sem restrições enquanto ele se aproximava devagar de onde estava preso.

_Esse nome é apenas um dos quais já me chamaram um dia, não é preciso se apegar a ele... Então, você pode me chamar daquele que lhe é mais familiar, Dean. - A espada já sem a cor vívida que antes a enfeitava, era abandonada no chão como se nem fosse mais percebida entre seus dedos. Sam tinha a impressão de que aquele metal podia carregar vida própria, mas aquela espada, agora, lhe parecia morta.

Os olhos de Sam já haviam se acostumado á escuridão e podia ver o brilho devorador que pairava sobre o verde límpido daquelas retinas que pareciam lhe hipnotizar em suas cores sem esforço algum. Pensar que aquela expressão cravada em seu rosto iria ser comum se a vida, ele mesmo e seu pai não tivessem destruído de tantas formas a criança que seu irmão mais velho deveria ter sido, o arrasavam por completo. O amor sem medo que se derramava desde o tom de sua voz até a forma gentil com que lhe olhava, mesmo em meio a algo que podia ver claramente como desejo, o fazia amaldiçoar a si mesmo a cada passo que ele dava em sua direção, fazendo com que o corpo de Dean estivesse proximo demais em todas as formas que podia suportar.

Sentia sua respiração, o calor que irradiava de sua pele, seu cheiro, estava tudo ali, emoldurado no caimento leve com que os fios delicados faziam seus traços parecerem muito mais delicados do que poderia ter imaginado antes. Sam sentia-se como se seus sentidos houvessem sido ampliados de forma desmedida, apenas com o intúito de enlouquece-lo. Desenhando de forma nada sutíl o desejo que o tomava e fazia querer o macio de seus lábios próximos o bastante para que pudese voltar a beber deles, para que lhe fizesse cair de joelhos e implorasse por ser devorado em sua paixão.

_Você é forte, seu corpo é muito forte...- O loiro lhe disse enquanto deslizava as unhas por seu peito devagar e rasgava apenas o pano de suas roupas, sem macular sua pele e provava seu gosto ao deslizar a língua sobre sua garganta, roçando os lábios levemente contra sua arelha e cabelos, como se procurasse sentir seu cheiro mais de perto. - Poucos aguentariam o que você aguentou e nenhum jamais pensou em dominar uma força tão grande daquela forma... Mas por mais que esse corpo e esta alma se agradem da sua presença, você não tem mais o que eu desejo... não mais...

Só então, um medo muito maior assombrou Sam, ao ver que alguns dos demônios caídos no chão ainda estavam vivos e quanto mais a forma de seu irmão se afastava de si e se aproximava de um deles, seu coração pulsava com mais força no peito. Sam sabia o que estava prestes a contecer. Sem esforço algum, Dean levantou um dos demônios, o que estava mais perto do bracelete caido no chão, um homem extremamente alto e forte e dele, Sam só pode ouvir um gemido ao ter a garganta perfurada pelas unhas de Dean. Seus lábios já estavam próximos do líquido denso que escorria pelo corte quando Sam não conseguiu mais conter-se.

_Não! Pelo amor de Deus, eu imploro, não faça isso! - O loiro o observou por um instante e lhe sorriu de forma amarga, desviando os olhos da presa vencida na sua frente.

_Deus? Você acha que me importo com o amor do seu Deus? - Finalmente as palavras de Sam pareciam de alguma forma terem lhe atingido, pois a reação exposta em seu rosto mudara da água para o vinho. Em segundos o sorriso de sempre desaparecera por completo de sua feição. Ele deixou o corpo inerte do demônio semi-morto cair com força contra o chão e fez o bracelete abandonadao bem a seus pés flutuar até suas mãos. Parou por algum tempo observando o escrito entalhado em seu metal.- "...E perpétuamente encarcerado, apenas no torpor de outro sangue coexistirá." - Ele sussurrou aquelas palavras, antes lidas por Dean, entre os dentes, como se aquela frase significasse muito mais do que Sam poderia sequer imaginar.

Sam sentiu o corpo estremecer ao vê-lo caminhar novamente em sua direção, os olhos ainda grudados na pequena peça de metal guardado com cuidado entre as mãos. Sem um instante de dúvida, ele puxou o braço esquerdo de Sam e colocou o bracelete em torno de seu pulso e ficou a observar por um tempo em total silêncio. Depois provou gentilmente o sangue que manchava seu punho ferido e só então voltou seu olhar para o rosto do moreno, que aguardava numa expectativa ansiosa sua próxima ação.

Esperava por algum ato de violência, estava preparado para ver seu sangue ser derramado, pois havia um rasgo de ódio encrustado em seus olhos. Mas para seu espanto, em troca das palavras que pareciam perturba-lo por demais, recebeu um carinho sobre sua face esquerda. Um carinho que logo se estendeu em direção aos seus lábios, até que foram selados com um beijo terno e aburdamente carinhoso, abandonado apenas na necessidade de que as palavras ditas entre os dois fossem ouvidas.

_Eu matei o meu Deus com minhas próprias mãos e bebi seu sangue... - As palavras haviam sido pronunciadas tão perto de seu rosto, que seus lábios se roçavam a cada movimento necessário para forma-las. - E não pense que esse Deus em que você acredita e espera que venha em sua proteção é tão diferente do meu. Deuses são todos iguais, tudo o que procuram é diversão, entreterimento e o senso de humor deles não é dos melhores quando perdem o brinquedo favorito. - Uma dor paupável se estagnou com peso sobre suas palavras, enquanto suas mãos voltaram a acariciar os cabelos castanhos previamente presos entre os dedos. - Isso é tudo o que querem, brincar... Acha mesmo que Deus vai fechar os olhos para os seus pecados? Para os pecados que cometeu tantas vezes contra seu irmão? Não...Tenha certeza de que não, Sammy... Pois Deus só percebe a nossa real presença quando falhamos...

Antes que Sam pudesse responder o que quer que fosse, teve os lábios tomados novamente pelos do irmão e por mais que soubesse a punição que viria depois, dada por Deus ou pelo próprio Dean, não podia se conter em não devolver o calor com que era recebido contra o corpo do outro.

A forma com que Dean lhe beijava tão ternamente, não soava como uma violência, mas quase como uma saudade.

_Por favor, não o faça... - Aquela curta frase foi tudo o que Sam conseguiu dizer entre um beijo e outro.

_Você não sabe o mal que acabou por provocar ao trazê-lo aqui, por sua causa, Dean me permitiu entrar por completo. - Um pavor pleno correu por todas as gotas de sangue nas veias de Sam, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam assustados. -Você não tem idéia, querido Sammy, do quão forte pode se tornar uma alma condenada. Então é só acrescentar um tanto de frases apagadas e algumas páginas específicas arrancadas em um livro decrépito para mudar totalmente o sentido das coisas. Não tem idéia do que acabou de fazer, meu Sammy...

**#**_**S&D# **_

_Continua..._

Desculpem-me pela pela demora!!!^.^

*** **Bazzinga! - Expressão usada na série The Big Bang Theory pelo personagem Sheldon quando deseja criticar alguém de forma sarcástica. Existem algumas outras explicações, mas na realidade essa palavra nem existe e um significado correto para ela é discutida em milhares de fóruns internet afora! Mas como amo essa série de paixão, não pude me conter em usa-la aqui!!!


	10. A montanha mágica

_*** A montanha mágica * **_

Chegou a sentir frio quando seus lábios violentados foram abandonados. A falta daquele calor lhe fazia tremer, como um viciado que perde o controle quando não tem aquilo que acalenta sua necessidade de forma urgênte.

Os olhos de Dean lhe observavam de perto. Aqueles olhos lhe devoravam com fome, enquanto era mantido na tortura daquela proximidade ínfima, na ânsia de que ela desaparece por completo entre seus corpos.

Se conseguisse soltar-se das amarras daquela magia, ter forças para desgrudar as costas da parede fria, sua primeira reação seria avançar sobre ele e arrancar o sorriso que continuava preso em seus lábios com um beijo. Sam sabia que já havia perdido o controle de seus atos e exatamente por isso, uma parte de sua mente agradecia repetidamente por sua imobilidade.

Poder tomar suas próprias atitudes seria sua maior derrota. Seu irmão tão querido, seu Dean precisava de ajuda e o que ele fazia? Apesar do medo, apesar de saber tão errado, o desejava para si. Ânsiava por violá-lo sem um único rastro de culpa. A culpa poderia ficar para depois, pois o que sentia era impossível refrear...E o pior daquela situação toda era que Sam sabia que aquilo que tomava o corpo dele compreendia exatamente o que lhe passava pela mente. Aquilo lhe encarava, ouvindo o que seu corpo gritava em silêncio a cada vez que aceitava com desejo a invasão de seus lábios.

Estava totalmente dominado. Por uma segunda vez...

Tomava com desejo o jovem alto em seus braços, um desejo a muito não sentido. O bastante para que pudesse perceber a verdade sobre aquela alma na qual lutava arduamente para começar a se unir. A forma como aquele corpo respondia ao toque de sua presa era o bastante para que não tivesse dúvidas do que existia entre eles. A alma daquele ser que possuía, sobrevivia a dominação total da sua por um único querer. E aquele garoto era o culpado disso.

Há muito tempo atrás teve a chance de deleitar-se assim e por uma única vez soube o que era sentir-se entregar de verdade. A pele se arrepiando e o mundo desaparecendo sob seus pés e sendo substituido pelo calor dos braços de um outro ser. Quente, apaixonante e avassalador. E apesar da terrível consequência daquele seu único ato de rebeldia em séculos de servidão plena, jamais conseguira pensar que o sangue derramado entre eles havia sido em vão. Não escolheria a paz e a fartura de antes em troca dos rios de dor e tortura que lhe foram rogados e experimentados na própria carne e alma.

A dor fora o preço pago, mas a solidão fora a sua real punição.

Em milênios, aquela era a primeira vez em que sentia algo assim voltar a correr pelas sombras de sua alma arruinada. Não queria ferir, não desejava refletir sua dor e ira em outra carne. Aquelas duas crianças mal podiam compreender o mundo em que viviam e por isso seria impossível querer que entendessem a verdade profunda em suas almas. Aquela verdade tão óbvia, mas que permanecia escondida com esmero por ambos.

_Por favor, eu lhe imploro, não beba deles... - Seus pensamentos foram quebrados no tom de súplica que se derramava pelos lábios do moreno. - Não suje Dean com o sangue deles...

_Acha que vai mantê-lo puro desta forma? - Afastou-se por alguns centímeiros daquele corpo quente ao perguntar, enquanto passava ambas as mãos carinhosamente sobre sua face, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos à meros centímetros de distância. - Acha que seu sangue não vai suja-lo..? Sangue é sangue, não importa de quem venha e nem como... Mesmo quando lhe é oferecido.

_Então, me permita a ser o único a fazê-lo... - Sam disse e podia ver a tristeza nos olhos verdes de Dean, um dor completamente diferente. Conhecia seu irmão, cada rasgo de sofrimento sobre os traços perfeitos, cada vez que tentava esconder a dor que sentia e aquilo desenhado na expressão de sua face não pertencia a ele.

_Você não compreende, não é? O quanto ele te ama...? - Sam ficou paralizado, sem palavras para retribuir. - Não importa o que o resto do mundo ache. Só importa o que vai aqui. - Uma das suas mãos foi liberta e encaminhada contra o peito de Dean, bem sobre o coração que batia acelerado.

_Não sou eu quem o faço bater assim, não é a minha presença que o transtorna... É você e apenas por você... - Aquele sentimento avassalador que vinha do corpo que vestia, devorava sua alma invasora e tentava se sobrepor, expurga-la de sua carne, lhe enfraquecendo, lhe afogando no mar de suas próprias memórias.

Sem perceber, as mãos do moreno ataram em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, como antes estavam. Sua magia se dissipara por um instante enquanto sua mente divagava longe daquelas paredes escuras e sem vida. Aquela criança não podia lhe fazer mal algum, então permitiu, permitiu ser retido e ter as mãos dele entre as mechas dos seus cabelos. Permitiu que fossem puxados devagar enquanto os lábios dele avançavam e procuravam por espaço contra os seus.

Era o mais perto de voltar aos braços amados que já havia chego. Aquele calor, aquela intensidade recíproca que sentia entre as duas almas, o amor que a sua permanência mantinha apartado, lhe fizera esquecer-se de seu real objetivo e força.

Sam segurou o corpo do irmão contra o seu, tão forte quanto pôde, tão dominador quanto poderia fazê-lo, para que sentisse sua presença. Se as palavras que escapavam daquele espírito que tomava Dean fossem verdadeiras, como seu coração gritava que eram, poderia forçar Dean a voltar, dar-lhe uma escapatória para fora da prisão que era seu corpo possuído.

Era ele quem tomava os lábios de Dean agora, era Sam quem o prendia na magia que corria por entre seus corpos e isso, não podia negar que nada tinha a ver com o que havia em seu sangue ou dentro do abrigo do corpo dele. O que sentiam vinha de seus próprios desejos e sentimentos. Tinha de chegar até Dean, não importasse qual caminho tivesse de trilhar para isso e arrancar o predador que residia em sua carne.

Com um beijo a mais foi transportado do frio à sua volta e jogado contra o calor de um mundo deconhecido. Sam olhou ao redor e entre o farfalhar de folhas, uma jovem cruzou na frente de seus olhos e não lhe percebeu... Sam compreendeu, ali, ele não era nada além de um mero expectador.

Ela corria em disparada em meio à densa floresta de arvores gigantes, sob a luz de um mundo há muito esquecido. Seu corpo pequeno e frágil, que não aparentava ter vivido mais que treze ou quatorze anos, vestia peças curtas, num tom um pouco mais escuro que sua pele morena, e que só serviam para lhe cobrir as partes mais íntimas. Ela movia-se habilmente entre as folhagens baixas. Corria tão alucinadamente que nem parecia se importar com os ferimentos e cortes espalhados por seu corpo, especialmente em seus pés e pernas.

Os cabelos negros e longos balançando ao vento, fazendo-os brilhar quase num tom de azul. Olhos negros cravados á fente no horizonte, em algo que parecia estar num ponto longínquo demais para que os olhos de Sam pudessem contemplar.

Começou a perceber as mudanças em volta dela. Não eram o passar de dias e noites, ou de meras estações... Assistia as folhas das árvores e a vegetação que cobria o solo mudar, assim como os animais estranhos que vez ou outra a perseguiam, por vezes conseguindo arranhar ou lhe arrancar um pedaço de seu corpo pequeno. A cada vez que a via ser subjulgada por uma daquelas feras, que pareciam evoluir e perder o tamanho e a forma a cada instante, e a ouvia gritar de dor ao ter o corpo ferido, queria entrar naquele sonho e defende-la. Mesmo não sabendo do quê. Mas ela sempre se levantava e Sam podia ver as feridas se fechando como por magia à frente de seus olhos.

Ela parecia estar a correr por séculos inteiros, millênios...Tudo naquela floresta parecia ter a intenção de ferir, toda a floresta parecia almejar por sangue. Seu corpo estava a definhar visivelmente, seus lábios secos e rachados imploravam por água. Mas sempre que parava e procurava um rastro de água em meio aquela floresta tão viva e por fim encontrava, suas mãos voltavam aos lábios tingidas em sangue. Não importasse quão pura e límpida fosse, ao seu toque tudo se transmutava no gosto de ferro que seu corpo expulsava no segundo seguinte.

Sam estava sentindo sede por ela, frio por ela, cansaço por ela...Como se uma ponte entre a garota e ele tivesse sido criada ao toque dos lábios de Dean. Mas o pior era a sede. Uma sede que ele já havia chegado perto de conhecer quando não tinha sangue de demônio em sua boca, mas esta era pior, mais cabal que uma simples abstinência. Uma sede que pulsava em sua alma e a que assolava, mil vezes mais que apenas na necessidade de seu corpo.

Sua atenção voltou-se totalmente para ela, pois a garota havia parado pela primeira vez, entre um passo vacilante e outro, numa posição estranha de quem perde o controle de suas ações de imediato. Ela estendeu as mãos tremulas e sentiu as gotas de chuva pousarem sobre elas. As gotas cristalinas escorrendo devagar por sua pele, deixando um rastro de um instante. Um mero instante do qual não pôde se aproveitar...

Sam viu as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos e mal brotavam, já ganhavam o púrpura como tintura, já seguiam como sangue pelos caminhos de seu rosto. Agora as ínfimas peças de roupa que usava haviam mudado de cor gradualmente também, eram vermelho-sangue, assim como a chuva que lhe açoitava. Mas ela continuou, continuou como se não tivesse mais muito tempo e Sam começou a vislumbrar o que ela tanto procurava. Ao longe no horizonte, no topo da mais alta montanha que se estendia pelo vale, uma gigantesca árvore residia sozinha, em uma visão muito mais próxima de um sonho do que da realidade.

Ela continuou a correr, agora, montanha acima e mais veloz que nunca até finalmente chegar ao topo, aos pés daquela árvore magestosa e de galhos frondosos que caiam em singelas flores, num branco quase prateado sob a luz da lua. A largura de seu caule acinzentado era imensa e mais impossível ainda era medir a distancia em que suas raizes avançavam por sobre o chão, criando verdadeiras estradas entre uma e outra. Uma visão que, como uma simples humana, jamais pensou em contemplar. Do ventre da Árvore Sagrada haviam nascido todos os deuses que regiam seu mundo.

A garota aproximou-se devagar e passou por entre as raizes com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de acorda-la de seu descanço. Encontrou um lugar onde elas haviam formado uma pequena poça de água translúcida. A forma como os raios do luar tocavam a superfície calma, a transformava num lindo espelho d'agua. Ela queria, precisava beber. Ajoelhou-se e estendeu as mãos, tocando com um certo temor a água clara e pacífica. Seu coração bateu forte no peito e ela sorriu ao perceber que não havia se tornado sangue. Era a primeira vez que Sam a vira sorrir.

Colocou as mãos em forma de concha e trouxe até os lábios aquele frescor. De olhos fechados, engoliu um, dois, três goles grandes, lutando por se desfazer da sede que sentia. Bebeu da pequena poça até ter dificuldades em conseguir prender o resto no espaço criado pelas mãos pequenas e levar a boca. Sam sentia o mesmo alívio que ela percorrer seu corpo. Mas foi então que seus sentidos se acalmaram e ela sentiu o gosto real que lhe invadia, ambos sentiram. Era sangue.

A jovem abriu os olhos e viu as mãos cobertas em vermelho, sentiu o gosto na boca e o deleite de seu corpo ao líquido que recebera. Poderia ser o fim da sua dor, aquela era a aceitação de sua falha, mas só então descobrira o pior. Depois que levantara o rosto tentando limpar os lábios, tentando expurgar aquele sabor da boca e da memória foi que realmente pôde enxergar...Dentro do caule da árvore havia o corpo de um homem.

Estava lá... tão inconfundível, tão inegável quanto enxergar o caminho que o sangue fazia em escorrer daquela direção até a pequena poça à frente de seus joelhos. Um choque tomou seu corpo, o acelerar no peito parecia rasgar seu coração para fora. Conhecia aquela mão estendida, conhecia seu toque... Aquele consumido pela árvore, em sacrifício aos deuses, era o motivo pelo qual traíra seu Deus. Aquele por quem aceitara sua ira e violência, por uma única noite em que sentira-se viva. Ela acabara de beber o sangue do homem que alcançara o calor perdido em seu coração e com isso, sob os galhos da árvore sagrada, havia acabado por ser amaldiçoada a se tornar o que mais odiava.

Agora, era como eles...E tão impura quanto eles.

Ela chorava e o gosto das suas próprias lágrimas de sangue se misturava ao gosto do dele ainda cravados em seus lábios. Aproximou-se e tocou em sua mão que pendia para fora da madeira fria, calejada pelo trabalho de uma vida inteira de escravidão e a percebeu quente ainda. Um mero rastro de esperança cortou sua face, quando uma voz familiar lhe soou calma perto de seus ouvidos.

_Nada mais tens a fazer, acabaste de beber o último sopro de vida que lhe residia...Finalmente lhe ceifaste a vida, Ashtah... Como lhe disse que seria há muito tempo atrás e como será todas as vezes que tentar apartar-te do meu lado. - A jovem voltou os olhos assustados para o homem que estava parado ao seu lado.

_O senhor traiu-me...Disse-me que se chegasse aqui, o deixaria livre...Para sempre...

_Não, minha cara... Apenas realizei o desejo dele e o seu ao mesmo tempo. - Seus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos. - Eu o libertei e dei a ele a escolha de ser um homem livre, mas seu amado podia sentir seu desepero...Toda sua sede fluia dentro dele. Como já sabes, nesta floresta, essa necessidade tão humana não existe. Ele não queria que sofresses mais, por isso, ofereceu seu próprio sangue para que matasse sua sede. - O homem alto, finamente trajado numa túnica branca, abaixou-se perto dela. Deslizou as mãos sobre sua face delicada enquanto lhe sorria, para depois lhe robar um beijo dos lábios manchados. Seus olhos, suas ações eram apenas zombaria, não havia nada de divino no Deus para quem oferecera sua alma e existência em obediência tantas vidas antes.

Os olhos grandes e brilhantes da garota, mudaram subtamente. Agora ela era um deles, então podia comportar-se como tal, especialmente conhecendo seus segredos. Em um único ato ela arrancou um dos pedaços da raiz da árvore e antes que ele pudesse defender-se, Ashtah apunhalou seu peito. Quando o viu indefezo, decidiu dar ele a prova do mal que lhe fizera por tantos séculos de resignação plena.

Arrancou o pedaço da raiz sagrada de seu coração e cortou sua jugular. Sem pensar em nada mais, tomou o sangue escuro que fluía sem controle algum do ferimento, enquanto o sentia arder em chamas entre seus braços. Ashtah não conseguia compreender direito o porquê daquele fogo não lhe queimar, mas sabia que vinha do desejo de sua alma em destruir tudo ao seu redor.

Bebeu até arrancar a última gota de sangue de seu corpo. Até senti-lo desfazer-se em seus braços frágeis em meio as chamas, como areia e perder-se no vento. Agora, ela poderia ter tudo, exceto aquilo que já havia sido oferecido em sacrifício para a Árvore-Mãe dos Deuses. Quando a única coisa que ela queria estava destinada a eternidade em seus braços gélidos. Queria ao menos fazê-lo livre, como aquele homem tão mais nobre que seu Deus jamais houvera sido.

Tentou arranca-lo do ventre da árvore com todas as suas forças, mas falhou. Ele já lhe pertencia, seu espírito já havia sido consumido por sua força e seu corpo unido ao dela. Segurou a mão que permanecera do lado de fora, como que lhe esperando por um último toque, um adeus. Beijou-a e deixou o fogo consumir a tudo.

A grande árvore gemeu em combustão, parecia gritar em dor e o sangue das oferendas humanas lhe faziam queimar mais rápido ainda, como se propagassem o fogo para dentro de suas entranhas.

Libertou suas almas e o que qualquer outro chamaria de benção, lhe soava como a mais horrível punição. Tornar-se-ia o que mais odiava, tornar-se-ia como aquele que acabara de destruir... Assim sabendo, escolheu punir-se pelo seu próprio fogo. Ashtah abraçou o caule em chamas, onde seu amado repousava e desejou, ordenou seu corpo físico a queimar-se junto dele.

Cravou á fogo e a fundo em sua própria alma um feitiço de sangue... Apenas no sangue renascido de quem tanto amara, sua alma encontraria morada... Pois sabia que só quando fossem apenas um, poderia ficar junto dele para sempre...

Seus lábios se apartaram devagar, como que não o quizessem fazê-lo. A imagem e o calor das chamas desapareceram da mente de Sam, que lhe encarava intensamente, como quem acorda de um sonho.

_Entende agora o que lhe disse? - Sam continuava ainda um tanto incrédulo depois de tudo o que assistira. - Não importa como, isso é tudo o que sangue significa, apenas dor e nada mais...

_**#S&D# **_

_Continua..._

Sorry for late! Again!

Essa fic tá ficando cada vez mais estranha...hahahahahahaha...

Todas as loucuras acima são minhas, não tem fundamento algum!Isso eu asseguro!


	11. Não basta o perdão

_*** Não basta o perdão ***_

As mãos dele soltavam de suas roupas e o corpo de Dean era levado para longe do seu. Sam acompanhava imóvel seus passos, sem conseguir entender se o que vira era apenas o que ela desejara, ou se era a verdade. Ela levava Dean em direção aos demônios no chão. Mas num espasmo de reação, Sam o segurou pelo braço e o guardou com força junto a si.

_Ashtah... Permita-me... Eu lhe imploro... Se é preciso, deixe-me fazê-lo... - Sam suplicava com a sua voz mais rouca e baixa, colada aos seus ouvidos, na óbvia tentativa de seduzi-la. A idéia de deixar outro sangue manchar Dean lhe tirava a noção do perigo.

Ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por lábios mortais depois de tanto tempo soava estranhamente acolhedor, mesmo sabendo as suas reais intenções. Mas Ashtah não pôde deixar de compreender aquela verdade, a verdade por trás dos seus pedidos. Aquele jovem não parecia alguém acostumado a humilhar-se desta forma. Podia sentir a dificuldade com que aquelas palavras eram pronunciadas, mas, apesar disso, havia certeza no olhar daquela criança. Algo errado e miseravelmente infeliz, mas que no fim, erguia-se resplandecênte.

_Sabes o real motivo do que me pedes...? - Sam lhe encarou sem entender o significado daquelas palavras . Ashtah via aquela confusão refletida em seus belos traços - Seu desejo não é o de mantê-lo à salvo, Sammy... Seu verdadeiro desejo é ser o único a corrompê-lo...a possuí-lo... - Os joelhos do moreno falharam e ele quase foi ao chão, enquanto um frio deslizava por todo seu corpo.

Sam queria retrucar. Dizer que cada uma daquelas palavras eram falsas, tão falsas quanto as memórias que vira, mas não conseguia... Porque no fundo, por mais que sua mente e razão gritassem para que lutasse contra aquela aceitação, a sabia ser verdadeira. Ele não queria salvar Dean porque o amava, mas sim sujá-lo por este motivo, para que ninguém mais pudesse fazê-lo e mais que isso, para que tornando-o um igual, seus erros fossem perdoados por Dean. Cada um deles.

_Se assim deseja, permitirei que o faça... - Ela afastou-se dele, pegando um dos demônios ainda vivo no chão. Encarou Sam de volta ao cortar sua jugular com as unhas e lhe oferecer. - Seja sua oferenda.?

Ela acompanhou como o jovem se levantava e guiava-se em sua direção. Os olhos verdes brilhavam pelas lágrimas presas sobre as retinas e isso fez o corpo que usava estremecer. Quando Sam ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e sem vacilar bebeu do sangue do demônio, sentiu Dean relutar para que ele não o fizesse. Ashtah então percebeu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Mesmo que as suas já houvessem secado há milênios...

_Procuro seu irmão há muito tempo. Presa a esta lâmina era difícil encontra-lo. - Ashtah o acarinhava, mas o que Sam sentia eram as mãos de Dean passeando entre seus cabelos e sua voz postada em um tom suave a lhe falar gentilmente, tão próxima que fazia seu corpo arrepiar-se em desejo. Ele não conseguia discernir o que lhe dava mais prazer, se era seu toque e proximidade ou o gosto do sangue e a força que lhe invadia a cada gole. - Na primeira vez, quando chamei Dean, ele me atendeu prontamente, como deveria ser. Tentei possuí-lo, mas Dean foi mais forte e abandonou a espada, pois sentiu sua presença, parado naquela porta. Apenas lhe sentir foi o suficiênte para que eu fosse banida do controle de sua alma. Por isso não tive outra opção, senão enfeitiça-lo, para o forçar a retornar aqui e retomar a espada nas mãos.

Sam levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam turvos. Abandonou o corpo sem vida no chão e invadiu o espaço em que o corpo de Dean ocupava sem tempo de pensar. Haviam perguntas demais em sua mente e se esperasse, o torpor que o sangue lhe causava podia acabar com seu plano de resgate. Um plano suícida, ele sabia. Tomou seu rosto dentre as mãos e aproximou-se tudo o que pôde.

_Mas...aquele livro? Ele é falso? - Mal acabara a frase e já lhe violava os lábios, não queria dar tempo para que ela pensasse. Agia de forma possessiva e invasiva, tão violenta que chegava a arrancar sangue dos lábios perfeitos do irmão e por mais que pudesse sentir-se culpado por ferí-lo, não conseguia parar de pensar que aquele gosto era o mais delicioso que já houvera provado. Beijou-o até sentir o corpo dele ceder contra o seu e só então libertou-o de sua invasão. Sam sabia que o sangue que havia tomado não era o suficiênte, ele precisava que sua aposta estivesse correta e o passar do tempo começasse a agir contra Ashtah.

_Existem muitas verdades naquelas páginas, aquele homem era muito sábio... - Sam lutava internamente para não avançar sobre ele, ao ver aqueles lábios pornográficos inchados e trêmulos, o que os tornavam mais convidativos ainda, se é que isso fosse possível. Tinha duas missões ali e uma delas, era conter o próprio desejo e manter o controle. Se deixasse se levar, ambos estariam perdidos. Cada palavra era importante, poderia leva-lo ao caminho de reencontrar Dean. - Mas, no fim tornou-se apenas os escritos de alguém em sofrimento. Aquele mago tentou arrancar-me do meu hospedeiro, mas ele não sabia o que lhe custaria se o fizesse. - Ao ouvir aquela frase, Sam ficara alarmado, mas precisava continuar a jogar, e como Ashtah parecia muito disposta a falar, não podia dar-se ao luxo de desperdiçar tal chance. - Se Dean tivesse ficado longe do meu sangue naquela lâmina, esse bracelete seria o bastante para lacrar meu encantamento em silêncio dentro dele até o dia de sua morte, mas agora, tudo é uma questão de tempo.

_Meu irmão nunca irá se render à você! - Sam não devia, mas a raiva foi maior e lhe escapou, antes que a razão lhe gritasse. Ele se desvencilhou e levantou-se bruscamente, caminhando para a espada abandonada a poucos metros sob o verde claro e sereno dos olhos que o seguiam. Com a espada nas mãos, voltou alguns passos em direção à Ashtah, que continuava impassível sentada no chão. Nem portando uma arma letal, ele parecia causar algum receio nela. Podia até pensar que era porquê ela não cogitava que estivesse disposto a ferir o irmão, mas sabia não ser esta a resposta correta. Sam sentia isso sempre que seus olhos se chocavam e ele via-se obrigado a desviar antes. Sob aqueles olhos impetuosos sentia-se uma criança, pequena e fraca.

_Eu sei, Sam, mas não será preciso que Dean se renda. Logo não restará nada do seu irmão aqui... - Enquanto sua voz ecoava pelas paredes, o som da carne sendo rasgada pela lâmina se fez presente. Sam cortara a garganta de outro demônio e o bebia, sob sua atenção. - Mas leve pelo lado bom. Nada o machucará novamente e este corpo viverá por um longo tempo. Vou guarda-lo com carinho. Este recipiente é algo muito, muito raro. - Ela dizia e deslizava uma das mãos pelo peito de Dean, tocando e sentindo cada músculo sob a pele se retezar em repulsa à sua presença. Dean lutava contra ela, até mesmo se mover estava ficando mais complicado. Quanto mais assistia Sam se perder, mais forte era sua resposta.

_Vou arrancá-la dele antes disso, eu juro. - Havia ódio na voz do moreno e quando seus olhos voltaram a fitar os dela, estavam totalmente negros. E aquela escuridão fez o coração em seu peito acelerar desesperado. Podia sentir a dor remoendo em sua alma trancada. Dor essa, que lhe abria espaço cada vez maior, rumo a tomar de volta o controle perdido. A cada demônio que Sam bebia o sangue, mas fortemente Dean rechaçava sua presença para fora de seus poros e a sua própria sede lhe enfraquecia. Porém, mais estranho do que toda a força que aquela alma lhe demonstrava ter, era sentir-se torcendo para um fim diferente.

_O que me ata à Dean é o sangue em suas veias. - Ashtah disse e toda a atenção dele se desviara do líquido que fluía quente pelo corte e se voltara para ela, com uma sombra de questionamento pairando em sua face transformada. - A escolha será sua Sammy, só tem de estar pronto para as consequências... Aquele mago não estava, por isso ele tentou destruir a verdade naquele livro. Pois a verdade que ele tanto procurou, acabou por ceifar a vida que tanto desejava cuidar em vão.

_O que quer dizer com isso? Porque está me dizendo essas coisas...? - Sam voltou até Dean em passos rápidos e ajoelhou-se na sua frente. Estava realmente confuso com as intenções de Ashtah.

A imagem do rosto de Sam sujo de sangue, o vermelho manchando seus lábios e os olhos tingidos de negro faziam suas mãos tremerem, fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Como se aquilo violasse àquele corpo que possuía e não ao do outro. Como se pudesse sentir o gosto do sangue na boca dele antes mesmo de prova-lo e isso lhe ceifasse as esperanças de reencontrar os olhos inocentes de antes uma vez mais. Ashtah estava sendo derotada por Dean. A alma dele estava começando dominar a sua e era a imagem do irmão que o fazia erguer-se tão poderoso assim. O instinto mais primal em seu ser a dominava, a necessidade de zelar por Sam.

Foi então que, não obtendo resposta alguma, Sam abraçou o corpo do irmão e chamou seu nome num sussurro, deixando seus lábios roçarem de leve contra seu rosto. Ashtah fechou os olhos ao sentir que todos os músculos tencionados do corpo de Dean, que relutavam em sua presença, pareciam relaxar ao toque do irmão. Sentia-se inebriada, tomada pelo calor dos braços fortes que lhe circundavam, pelas mãos grandes que lhe acarinhavam e deslizavam em direção ao seu rosto e para o meio de seus cabelos, lhe mostrando a quem aquele corpo realmente pertencia.

Conhecia essa entrega, a vivera uma única vez e era o bastante para que compreendesse o que significava. Aquilo não era o encontro de duas almas, mas sim o reencontro de meias almas, que só buscavam completarem-se. Aquilo sim, merecia ser chamado de divino.

Apenas um leve toque e parecia brotar eletricidade entre eles. Apenas um sussurro e suas peles já se incendiavam. Apenas um simples roçar de seus corpos e toda a realidade se esvaia, o chão desaparecia sob seus pés e a gravidade era apagada de suas existências...Para então, apenas um coração se ouvir bater acelerado no peito dos dois. E seus lábios nem mesmo haviam se tocado e quando o fizeram, parecia que aquela era a primeira vez, e não só mais uma de tantas a instantes atrás, que provavam o gosto um do outro. Ashtah sentia e comandava seu corpo, mas quem Sam abraçava e beijava era Dean e era Dean quem lhe correspondia, mesmo que inconsciênte, prontamente naquele sentimento impossível de deter, na vontade plena que lhes invadia cada grama de seus seres.

Logo Dean fora arrastado pela força dos braços do mais novo ao seu colo e não durou muito para que sua jaqueta estivesse sendo espalhada pelo chão e os botões de sua blusa sendo abertos com cuidado, para darem passagem às mãos e lábios de Sam que desvendavam com esmero seu peito. Puxando a peça aberta para baixo, deixando-a escorregar por seus ombros até desnuda-los para o deleite de seus olhos e de sua boca. Aquelas sardas que desenhavam a pele clara jamais lhe pareceram tão lindas quanto agora.

E este mesmo destino tiveram a jaqueta e a blusa, já um tanto rasgada, que Sam vestia. Ele nem ao menos parecia perceber o frio do ar contra sua pele nua enquanto as mãos quentes de Dean deslizavam devagar sobre seus músculos definidos e arranhavam sua pele delicadamente, sem machucar. Assim como seus lábios retribuiam cada beijo e carinho do moreno, a cada vez que Sam lhe arrepiava com o toque de sua língua, deslizando pela curva de seu pescoço e o mordendo de leve.

Sam achava que naquela altura, Ashtah já teria rasgado sua pele e bebido de seu sangue, mas ela não o fez. Não havia desejo por sangue ali, tudo era aplacado sobre aquele sentimento tão maior e mais profundo. E ele, que não tinha idéia de como seu plano estava dando certo, não pensou em dar tempo para que Ashtah se lembrasse do seu desejo primordial... Trocaria sangue por amor. Amor sim, pois era a Dean quem tomava nos braços.

Deslizou as mãos grandes contra o torço do irmão, como um artista que percebe cada nuance do que esculpe pelo tato. Por mais que a situação fosse perigosa, não podia privar-se da idéia de traçar cada centímetro dele que pudesse provar novamente. Segurou forte em sua cintura, puxando-o mais contra seus quadris, fazendo seus corpos se encaixarem com rispidez. Estremeceram ao mesmo tempo, ao primeiro movimento que avançara contra ele. O textura grossa do jeans que vestiam incomodava, a simples idéia de suas peles não estarem se roçando por inteiro incomodava, tudo o fazia.

Abriu o botão e o ziper da calça de Dean devagar, enquanto ele se levantava e deixava espaço para que pudesse despi-lo por inteiro. E foi isso que Sam fez, baixou sua calça e boxer logo que conseguira se livrar das botas e meias. Estava ajoelhado à sua frente e a vontade que tivera um dia antes dentro do banheiro da casa de Bobby pulsou forte em suas veias. Talvez o culpado fosse o sangue de demônio que consumira, talvez não, mas por mais que quisesse dar aquilo apenas à Dean, não se conteve em ter a chance de fazê-lo. Talvez não tivesse outra. Queria provar do seu gosto, queria chegar até Dean. Deixou as mãos correrem por suas pernas acima, apertando as coxas grossas e torneadas nas mãos, marcando o desenho de seus dedos contra a pele clara, deslizando suavemente contra a parte interna delas, forçando-as a se entreabrirem para sua passagem.

As mãos dele agarraram seus cabelos ao compreender sua intenção. Sam envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços enquanto enfiava a língua em seu umbigo, como se ao força-lo, pudesse invadi-lo mais, ao tempo que sua outra mão se ocupava em tocar a pele suave entre suas coxas, subindo e descendo devagar por aquela parte sensível. Logo sua mão subiu, tão logo quanto seus lábios desceram e deleitaram-se à sua vontade. Instinto era o que o guiava em cada movimeto e quando sentiu o corpo de Dean estremecer em seus braços, ao devorar sua ereção quase por inteiro, compreendeu que estava no caminho certo. Sam lhe chupava com força, mas com cuidado, era ele quem guiava os movimentos, as mãos em meio aos seus cabelos apenas lhe acarinhavam e aceitavam.

As finas linhas dos desenhos que permeavam a pele pálida dele, deixavam Dean mais lindo ainda. Os cabelos compridos lhe caindo pelos ombros, davam um ar de delicadeza maior aos seus traços. Seu gosto invadindo sua boca, seu cheiro inebriando seus sentidos e suas calças pareceram apertadas como nunca na vida. Chegava a doer.

Ouviu um gemido baixinho fugir dos lábios de Dean e o sentiu desvencilhar-se de suas mãos. Sam pensou que o tivesse machucado ou desagradado. Mas antes que pudesse se desculpar, o assistiu ajoelhar-se à sua frente e sentiu o peso de uma das suas mãos contra o peito. Sam obedeceu e deixou-se sentar no chão frio, vendo-o engatinhar entre suas pernas e lhe e beijar cheio de luxúria. A cada segundo o gosto daqueles lábios lhe eram mais doces e que só percebeu sua real vontade quando já desciam perigosamente para a linha de sua cintura. Ele nem conseguiu respirar enquanto os cabelos compridos do irmão deslizavam suaves contra seu abdome, assim como suas mãos abriam sua calça e tomavam com destreza o sexo rígido ali escondido.

Sam não pôde ver, mas nem precisou. Podia imaginar o que acontecia até de olhos fechados. A língua dele deslizando devagar por toda a extenção de seu membro, as mãos firmes lhe obrigando ao movimento cadênciado que propunha. Parecia extremamente habíl em fazer aquilo. Já gemia em certa altura e quando o sentiu abocanhar seu sexo com fome, teve de se segurar, pois se ficasse mais meio segundo sentindo-se invadir aquela boca quente e imaginasse a imagem dos lábios carnudos e obcenamente perfeitos o recebendo, gozaria naquele instante. Segurou em seus cabelos com força e os puxou, colando seus lábios contra os dele com desejo. E arrastando-o contra si daquela forma, não pode pensar em como seu membro estava molhado e como seria mais fácil entrar nele na posição que já estavam.

Acabou de puxar Dean para seu colo e em meio à beijos que lhe roubavam o ar. Segurou forte em seu quadril e o forçou para baixo, enquanto o seu fazia o caminho contrário, lhe adentrando de uma só vez. Ele gemeu alto e cravou as unhas em seu braço e em suas costas, mas não gritou como Sam esperava que fosse fazê-lo e ele queria muito que fizesse. Já havia tido o prazer de ver Dean transando com algumas mulheres e enquanto os gemidos lhe escapavam impunemente em apenas assistir os músculos do seu irmão mais velho se contraírem dando prazer a uma estranha qualquer, que gritava em extase em seus braços, nunca ouvira mais que um suspiro ou dois vindo dos lábios dele. Dean era silêncioso e Sam queria ter essa honra para si, a de fazê-lo gemer e gritar seu nome ao possuí-lo. Queria ver a expressão em seu rosto ao vê-lo arfar e implorar por mais. Por isso, por mais que desejasse agir com cuidado e delicadeza, afinal, aquele era o corpo de seu irmão, ele não conseguia. O sangue de demônio se misturava ao prazer absoluto de estar dentro dele, tão quente e apertado, o entorpecendo e o levando ao extremo, fazendo-o investir profunda e furiosamente contra o que tanto desejava.

Ashtah, tomando um pouco o controle, pôs as mãos contra seu peito e afastou-se um pouco dele, sob seus protestos imediatos. Mas havia uma força incrível nas mãos de Dean e Sam não podia lutar contra elas, fisicamente. Haviam lágrimas estagnadas nos olhos verdes dele. Lágrimas que Sam não conseguia entender... Se fosse Ashtah quem lhe encarava, ela estava tão parecida com Dean que Sam não conseguia discernir a quem realmente tinha nos braços. Ela perfurou a pele sobre sua jugular e lhe ofereceu o sangue que corria livre. Manchou seus lábios com o sangue em seus dedos e Sam os chupou até não restar uma só gota . A vontade de Sam era de devorar as linhas rubras que escorriam por seu peito sem questionar, mas um rasgo de sobriedade lhe invadiu. Aquilo poderia ser outra armadilha.

_Por que me oferece o seu sangue e não tomas do meu? - Ela apenas enfiou as mãos entre seus cabelos, como Sam já fazia com os de Dean e permaneceu em silêncio, como antes. Sem resposta, seu desejo gritou mais alto e Sam deslizou os lábios até a perfuração, lhe mordendo sobre a ferida e a rasgando um pouco mais. Se deliciou com o gosto único e inebriante do sangue do irmão em sua boca, o drenava com força, com uma fome jamais sentida. Precisava sentir aquele sangue, que parecia queimar em sua boca, correr em suas próprias veias para ter alguma paz.

A cada gole que sorvia, estocava mais fundo e apertava mais o corpo de Dean ao seu. Ânsiava mais que apenas devorar seu sangue e tomar seu corpo. Não era o bastante. Desejava, precisava embebedar-se dele e de toda a sua essência. Estava perdendo o controle. Cada célula de seu corpo compreendia que tamanha necessidade o levaria à loucura, mas seu corpo não mais correspondia aos comandos de sua mente. Se não o fizesse acabaria por mata-lo, se Ashtah não o interrompesse iria matá-lo... Sabia que mataria Dean em seus braços e ainda assim falhava miseravelmente, pois não conseguia parar.

Ashtah sentiu o corpo começar a desfalecer, mas o prazer que sentia era inexplicavel, como jamais fora antes. Seu sangue fora usado como alimento por séculos, mas nada se comparava ao ser tomada por aquele humano possuindo aquele corpo. Esse era o elo que transformava dor em prazer. O prazer de entregar-se de todas as formas possíveis a outro ser vivo sem pedir nada, sem esperar receber nada em troca. Era arrebatador, era perfeito. Deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e lhe sussurrou entre os cabelos escuros.

_Quero que Dean vença... - Apertou Sam em seus braços ao senti-lo adentrar mais fundo em sua carne e um gemido lascivo desprendeu-se de sua boca.

_Por que eu acreditaria em suas palavras? - Sam concentrou-se em parar de mover-se e lhe fez olhar em seus olhos ao pergunta-la, separando por centímetros intermináveis a distância entre seus corpos. Ambos sentiam frio, seus corpos tremiam com o escorrer das gotas de suor por suas peles, naquele quase desespero por afastarem-se por um instante sequer.

_Não importa se acreditas em minhas palavras ou não, no fim a escolha estará em suas mãos...- As mãos de Dean passearam por sua face e lhe deixou um beijo suave contra os lábios depois de dizê-lo. Aquele beijo delicado logo tornou-se luxúria plena, assim como o mover de seus corpos.

A cada investida de Sam, o peito de Dean arfava e sua cabeça era jogada para trás, ao encontro de uma das mãos do moreno que segurava possessivamente em seus cabelos loiros, podendo assim escolher quando desejava provar de seus lábios e quando desejava abrir espaço para que invadisse seu pescoço facilmente e lhe voltasse a beber do sangue que ainda fluía pelo ferimento aberto, manchando e dando novos tons à pele assustadoramente pálida de Dean.

Segurou a mão esquerda de Sam, entrertida em manter seu quadril o mais próximo possível do dele e ao tocar o bracelete, sua prisão temporária, que escorregava do pulso até sua base, soltou-o e o fez retornar ao seu próprio pulso. Sam nem ao menos percebeu que o bracelete havia voltado ao seu dono provisório.

_Tens até o próximo pôr-do-sol.. Leve a espada contigo e procure... O feitiço vermelho*... - Dean estava lhe subjulgando. Fechou os olhos dele e respirou fundo ao despedir-se do calor que lhe dominava... Nada, em mundo algum já lhe parecera tão dominador e apaixonante que sentir as mãos grandes daquela criança segurando seus cabelos tão possessivamente. Talvez aquilo fosse o real paraíso que um dia lhe fora prometido. Um pouco a mais e já seria muito tarde...

Estava escuro e frio, um frio perto do congelante, mas aquele frio apenas seu corpo sentia, pulsava em suas veias à milhas de onde se encontrava sua alma... Não havia luz em parte alguma, mas logo um calor começou a invadi-lo...Era devastador...

Era como estar beira do congelamento e ser cuidadosamente mergulhado dentro de uma banheira de água fervente. Sentia o corpo formigar, sentia a pele arder naquele calor abrasador... Sentia prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo se empurrando para dentro de seu corpo com força e luxúria. As mãos que subiam por suas costas e que invadia seu mundo em quentes ondas de choque, até se emaranharem dentre seus cabelos, puxando com desejo, mas delicadamente, sua cabeça para trás. O coração que batia contra seu peito e viciava o seu no mesmo ritmo inconstante.

Era impedido de voltar a realidade que lutava em tomar forma em sua mente. Mesmo sabendo que seus olhos estavam abertos, não conseguia ver, mas não se fazia necessário, pois, antes que pudesse ouvir os sons que fazia, já gemia incontidamente, antes que pudesse compreender que seu corpo abria espaço ao dele, já se empurrava contra ele, pedindo por mais...

Num espasmo de prazer, a luz voltou ao seu mundo. Agora Dean começava a sentir-se, agora começava a reconhecer o mundo à sua volta e seu mundo inteiro estava resumido ao calor inebriante dos braços dele. Daquele que nem ao menos precisava ver o rosto em meio á escuridão para reconhecer... Aquele que nem precisava ouvir os gemidos extasiantes que fazia para lhe corresponder na mesma altura e volúpia... Sentiu o corpo arrepiar e estremecer ao mesmo tempo, enquanto seus lábios invadiam os seus e só então, depois de uma vida inteira, sua solidão finalmente desaparecera por completo em uma onda de prazer avassaladora... Estava em meio a um sonho perfeito e nele, derretia-se todo para ele...

Sam soube no mesmo instante, ao ser apertado dentro do corpo do irmão que estremecia, que era Dean quem tinha em seus braços, e aproveitando-se, o beijou, antes que a realidade o tomasse dele por completo. Queria que Dean soubesse que aquilo que sentia era recíproco. Lutou arduamente para não vir junto dele, a cada vez que sentia os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo lhe tencionando os músculos à sua volta ou o jorro quente escorrer contra seu abdome.

Invadia sua boca com fome e desejo, mas o fazia de olhos fechados, pois não queria que Dean visse a verdade. Não queria que seu olhar procurasse seus olhos e só encontrassem escuridão. Puxou seus cabelos para trás e deslizou os lábios e a língua por seu queixo, sentindo a barba por fazer arranha-la, descendo deliciado por sua garganta, marcando-o com os dentes, a cada gemido que escapava incontido de sua boca. Lhe lambeu a pele e percebeu que o ferimento em seu pescoço havia desaparecido por completo, assim como os desenhos que antes lhe adornavam.

Empurrou o quadril de Dean com força contra o seu e o ouviu gemer baixinho, em extase e totalmente entregue, ainda um tanto fora da realidade, lhe apertando dentre os braços na mesma medida em que o penetrava com todo o desejo contido em suas veias. Sam o fazia gemer gradativamente mais alto enquanto roçava com força contra seu corpo, como se assim pudesse lhe invadir um pouco mais profundamente... Fez isso por minutos perfeitos e intermináveis, minutos que desejava multiplicar por horas e séculos, até que os últimos fios de sanidade lhe fugiram de vez e deixou-se estremecer contra seu peito, gozando demoradamente tomado em seu calor.

O mundo se estagnou e Dean reabriu os olhos, depois de algum tempo ainda perdido naquele prazer, ele finalmente parecia ter voltado a enxergar o mundo. Sam arfava em seus braços e ele nos dele. O cansaço, a posição em que estava sentado sobre seu colo e a dor que começava a latejar timidamente em seu corpo lhe contavam o ocorrido. Assustado, empurrou Sam e libertou-se um pouco de seu abraço. Afinal, quem não se chocaria ao acordar de uma possessão e estar sendo devida e divinamente devorado pelo irmão mais novo?

Dean sentiu as mãos de Sam subirem por suas costas, trazendo-o de volta com carinho e facilmente, apagando os poucos centímetros de distância que lutara por aparta-lo e lhe afagarem os cabelos de forma gentil enquanto o verde de seus olhos se encontravam. Estava chocado demais para reagir contra. Ficou ali, mudo e imóvel, preso ao verde dos olhos de Sam que aproximava os lábios dos seus. Tateando-os como um cego, procurando o caminho de volta com a ponta dos dedos. Podia sentir a respiração dele se chocando contra sua pele que se arrepiava, e ao mais leve movimento do corpo sob o seu, sentia seu membro pulsar e enrijecer cada vez mais.

Seu rosto corou por inteiro, enquanto Sam usava a língua para provar do gosto de seus lábios delicadamente, sem toma-los e suas mãos tateavam livres contra seu corpo. Aquilo o excitava e muito, mais ainda quando aquelas mãos desceram sorrateiras por sua pele e não pôde conter um gemido a idéia delas tomarem seu sexo com desejo. Mas dessa vez a realidade lhe assaltou os sentidos previamente. Segurou as mãos de Sam e as empurrou junto dele para o mais longe que pôde antes que o fizesse.

Aquilo era errado, tão errado que sua mente confusa nem podia imaginar o quanto. Seu corpo tremia e nem sabia ao certo o porquê, se de desejo, de expectativa, de pavor...ou de tudo junto. Sam voltou a abraça-lo, agora com a propriedade de quem lhe é dono, fazendo seu sexo roçar contra seus músculos e lhe arrancando de imediato um gemido vergonhoso. Aproveitou seus lábios entreabertos e os tomou de forma viríl, sua língua lhe invadiu possessiva, até que lhe faltasse ar e seu corpo finalmente cedesse contra o dele procurando instintivamente por mais contato.

_Dean...Você não vai a lugar algum assim... - Evadiu-se da defesa das mãos do mais velho e pegou seu membro excitado com força e Dean retesou-se inteiro contra ele, ao ouvir o pedido, naquela ordem que pairava sobre suas palavras, naquele tom mais rouco e completamente viciante que sua voz havia atingido. - ...Deixe-me fazê-lo...

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua..._

* O feitiço vermelho - The crimson spell. Na verdade, crimson se traduz melhor como carmesin,mas acho que ia soar meio estranho em português. Por isso fui fiel à tradução do mangá e deixei como vermelho. ^.^! Liberdade poética!

Você acha que acabou...? O Dean nem gritou ainda! Não perdem por esperar... Pessoas do meu coração, segurem suas calcinhas!Hahahahahahaha...Que coisa mais estranha de se dizer...hahahahahaha...


	12. Você e a noite escura

_***Você e a noite escura ***_

"_Mas que merda está acontecendo com você? Eu confio em você e é isso que faz? Se afaste dele, pelo amor de Deus, ele é seu irmão, seu irmão! Faça o que for necessário! Bata nele, use uma faca, dê um tiro se for preciso...você escolhe! Mas desgrude sua pele da dele, já! Isso é absurdamente doentio! É errado e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a culpa vai ser apenas sua no fim ! É uma ordem, obedeça! Afaste-o agora! Obedeça Dean!"_

Em sua mente não existia confusão alguma, apenas uma ordem direta, dada pela voz autoritária de seu falecido pai. Aquela que gritava em seu íntimo sempre que perdia o controle sobre seus atos, aquela a qual nunca desobedecia, pois fazê-lo significava, por muitas vezes, colocar Sam em algum tipo de risco. Era um soldado, se sentia, se considerava e sempre o fora, por mais de vinte anos de árduo treinamento, e seu trabalho, seu primeiro e verdadeiro trabalho, era cuidar o único tesouro que tinha lhe restado na vida. E este, era Sammy.

Dean queria obedecer, sua mente queria e gritava alto em para que o fizesse. Mas nada era mais límpido que a outra ordem que recebia dos lábios próximos aos seus. Ordens, sempre ordens... Por vezes, sentia uma necessidade intrínseca em atendê-las de tão enraizado que este ato de obediência era em sua vida. O tom autoritário com que se desprendiam o faziam sentir-se com dez anos de idade novamente, e quando ditas por alguém que amava tanto, lhe soavam quase como obrigação, apagando todo e qualquer resquício do que conhecia ser o significado de ter vontade própria. Ouvi-lo sussurrar a centímetros da sua boca, naquele tom de voz dominador, " Deixe-me fazê-lo", lhe arrancava o chão e de qualquer expectativa válida de se livrar do desejo de obedecer prontamente ao seu comando.

Mas um soldado não deve cair, e se o fizer, deve cair de pé... Entre um respirar e outro concentrou-se, procurando forças e desviou os olhos vidrados dos lábios do mais novo, estendendo ambas as mãos em direção dos seus ombros. Sentia o movimento realizar-se em câmera lenta, mais que isso, como se não fosse realmente ele quem o fizesse, num movimento mecânico e desnecessário para a natureza do seu corpo. Manter Sam longe de si contrariava sua vontade mais primordial, negava o que era em essência. Era difícil fazê-lo, era difícil pensar em perder a proximidade daquele calor tão familiar e querido, antes mesmo de deleitar-se por inteiro nele.

Dean tinha uma ordem a cumprir. Afastar Sam antes que tudo ficasse pior do que já estava, antes que o último controle que tinha sobre si fosse vencido e sua mente fosse nublada de vez por aquela embriaguez falsa que sentia a percorrer cada célula de seu corpo, que parecia cansado como jamais o fora e sendo facilmente vencido naquele torpor que lhe assolava cada vez mais. E era isso que iria fazer. Tinha de fazer. Mas quando seus dedos tocaram a pele de Sam, o que, lhe parecia realizado num ato extremamente vagaroso, um arrepio o percorreu em ondas de choque e Dean soube, que acabara de ser traído cruelmente por seu próprio corpo.

Antes que sua mente percebesse, suas mãos, ao invés de rechaça-lo como deveriam, o envolviam num abraço ânsioso, repleto de necessidade, deslizando por seus ombros e costas, provando de cada centímetro da pele morena que pudesse buscar. Sabia que precisava voltar a respirar, mas como alguém que mergulha fundo demais e mesmo sufocando, sabe que se libertar o ar preso em seus pulmões se afogará antes de chegar a superfície e contra todos seus instintos, não o faz, Dean assim se mantinha. E aquela superfície tão almejada não era a calmaria de uma manhã de sol em meio ao Atlântico, mas sim a fúria de uma madrugada de tormenta no Pacífico, mas apenas lá, em meio a tempestade existia ar o bastante para lhe manter vivo.

_Dean...Estamos tão ferrados... - As palavras pronunciadas aos seus ouvidos por Sam, lhe arrancaram dos pensamentos e antes que pudesse perceber, as mãos grandes dele tomavam seu rosto e em seguida já estava mergulhado nos lábios com gosto e cheiro de sangue, nos quais era impossível não perceber o que Sam havia feito, outra vez . Mas lá estava a sua terra firme e em suas areias escaldantes era onde desejava descançar a fadiga que começava a se estender muito além das fronteiras de sua carne, avançando rápido, tomando todos os cantos de sua alma. Todo e qualquer pequeno movimento, parecia pesado e difícil demais para ser continuado além de um certo ponto.

Mesmo que a maior das tempestades se abatesse contra ele e fosse dragado para o frio da noite escura, ao final da jornada, sentia-se perdido e domado em rédias curtas e firmes demais para lutar contra a força de suas ondas implacáveis. Era impossível deter o desejo implícito naquela vontade de ser consumido até desaparecer e se tornar apenas uma parte da força que emanava dele.

Dean percebeu o frio do chão de pedra ao ser deitado e pressionado contra ele. Mas não havia temperatura o bastante em seu corpo para assustar-se em retribuição. Sua única fonte de calor era o contato com a pele quente do irmão. Automaticamente e muito longe de ser um ato consciênte, permitiu que Sam se acomodasse a ele e encaixasse seus corpos, buscando naquele contato uma prova da vida que não mais parecia lhe pertencer.

Sam lhe encarou por um instante, como quem pede permissão para ir além, mesmo já conhecendo a resposta que não receberia em forma de palavras. Uma leveza invadia o rosto de Dean, uma sombra de paz, algo impensável de assistir cravado em sua face, mesmo nos pensamentos mais lúdicos que Sam já houvera tido sobre o irmão e aquilo era lindo. Magnífico. O contraste sublime de sua pele muito mais pálida que o normal contra as sardas, fazendo-as mais visíveis ainda contra o verde lânguido e brilhante dos olhos, lhe davam um ar quase inocênte, algo que não podia lembrar-se de ver tatuado em suas expressões.

Não haviam piadinhas de mau gosto, nem escapatórias espertinhas engatilhadas na ponta da língua. Nem sorrisos falsos e sarcasmo pronto para invadir aquele olhar. Sem paredes ou muros de contenção para os sentimentos reais que tanto cultivara em esconder. Sam sabia o que isso significava, mas mesmo assim, era dificil de crer o que Dean lhe propunha naquele silêncio encantador com que lhe encarava de volta. Dean estava se entregando para ele. Sem máscaras, sem escapes, apenas entrega.

Sam poderia olha-lo desta forma pela eternidade, mas um desejo maior lhe venceu e com delicadeza lhe tomou os lábios, invadindo devagar a boca morna e receptiva. Dean o permitia guiar o beijo, assim como o avançar de suas mãos por sobre seu corpo. Sentiu a pele clara se arrepiar sob sua língua ao deslizar sem licenças prévias por ela. Todos os sinais de que existira um ferimento em seu pescoço haviam sido apagados, nem um só rastro de sangue lhe adornava mais o peito como antes. A ereção de Dean roçava contra seu corpo ao se esfregar mais para ao sul do dele, desenhando um caminho molhado e impreciso a cada pedaço de pele provada, mordida, chupada e marcada pelo percurso. A cada marca que se esforçava por deixar sobre a carne branca, provava toda sua propriedade sobre o mais velho.

Agora Dean era seu sobre todas as formas. Seu coração e sua alma já pertenciam a Sam desde que podia recordar, desde sempre, desde antes de compreender o significado destas palavras e a última barreira fora ultrapassada. Seu corpo finalmente era todo seu.

As mãos fortes e pesadas correndo por suas costas largas, enfiando dentre os cabelos escuros e os agarrando com força quando tocava em um ou outro ponto sensível, que fazia gemidos baixos lhe fugirem a todo instante era embriagante. Tanto quanto sentir seu corpo arfar na expectativa de ser tocado e chupado como podia ler no desejo explícito em seu olhar. Mas Sam iria tortura-lo até não poder mais conter-se. Devia isso a ele por todas as vezes em que Dean fugira e se esquivara ao perceber mais que amor fraternal em seus olhos, quando vez ou outra tinha a chance de assisti-lo semi-nu ou de alguma forma vulnerável ao seu toque. Agora, Dean não lhe escaparia de forma alguma. Agora, realizaria seus desejos até não conseguir mais se mover de exaustão. Sam não aceitaria menos que plenitude.

Beijou de leve sua glânde, provocando uma suave sucção que fez Dean estremecer em meio a um gemido de prazer incontido e automaticamente entreabrir um pouco mais as pernas, como quem deseja ser tocado amplamente e Sam não perderia a oportunidade de dar-lhe o que pedia. Brincou com a ponta da língua por seu pênis enquanto segurava por baixo uma de suas coxas e fletia a outra, deslizando os dedos compridos pela pele tenra até sua entrada. Sam abocanhou seu membro quase por inteiro enquanto enterrava três dedos nele, vendo-o prender a respiração e arfar como se fosse a primeira vez que sentia-se ser invadido. O que não era uma mentira, afinal, nas duas vezes anteriores, Dean não estava realmente presente em sua carne.

Seguiu com ambos movimentos no mesmo ritmo cadênciado, até sentir seu corpo relaxar em torno de seus dedos e o gosto de um pré gozo a lhe tomar a boca, enquanto era brindado com os gemidos lascivos que Dean tentava em vão conter, mordendo o lábio inferior, chegando quase a arrancar sangue. Ver os olhos brilhantes, vidrados no nada, piscando os longos cílios vez por outra, junto do estremecer de seus lábios sempre que o adentrava fundo o bastante e o chupava com sofreguidão era o necessário para que fizesse Sam esvair-se. A tortura planejada com esmero para o outro, recaía sobre si de forma incontrolável e desmedida.

Sam voltou a beijar-lhe com paixão, fazendo a pele acetinada de seu membro roçar contra a entrada dele, mas sem forçar uma invasão real. Passou um dos braços por sob suas costas geladas e segurou em sua nuca, para que seu corpo não se afastasse, para que não fugisse do contato com o seu. Dean encarou Sam um pouco assustado, seu olhar firme contra o dele como quem pede por compreensão, enquanto o moreno descia a outra mão por seu peito e abdômen, puxando uma de suas coxas mais para cima e se preparando para adentra-lo.

_Não vai doer muito... Prometo, serei gentil... - Sam disse com a melhor intenção do mundo e se arrependeu antes mesmo de terminar. Meu Deus, estava tratando Dean como se fosse uma virgem! Uma virgem! E Sam sabia o quanto Dean odiaria ser tratado assim. Esperou com pesar alguma resposta ou reação que quebrasse o clima entre eles, que destruísse aquela entrega tão plena, mas tais palavras de reprovação não vieram, não além de algo que lhe surpreendeu imensamente.

Quando Sam por fim se posicionou e empurrou seus quadris para cima , para seu espanto, Dean segurou em sua nuca, dobrando seu corpo, encostando a testa contra seu peito ao abrir bem as pernas, observando o máximo que podia enquanto seus corpos se aproximavam e Sam lhe adentrava devagar. Dean apertou sua nuca e seu braço, a mão de Sam postada possessiva em seu quadril acompanhou o movimento, trazendo-o ao seu encontro, enquanto ele estremecia e gemia alto contra seu peito, ao sentir a glânde do moreno ultrapassar a barreira de seu corpo e o movimento de seus quadris empurrarem o membro entumescido lenta e profundamente em sua carne.

Dean sentia frio e calor, misturando-se sobre seus músculos e invadindo sua carne, rasgando o resto de sua razão embora. Ele não tinha idéia dos sons que fazia, mas nem se importava. Em meio ao escuro e ao silêncio que os cercava, Sam era a única luz a ser seguida.

Habilmente, Sam obrigou-o a lhe encarar e teve a chance de ver seu rosto se contorcer entre dor e prazer, dividindo e afogando no calor de suas bocas a luxúria que não podiam manter apenas para si próprios. Recostou Dean mais contra o chão, procurando por uma posição mais confortável para ambos enquanto usava o movimento para entrar mais fundo ainda nele. Enfiou as mãos entre seus cabelos e os puxou, e quando o fazia, não existia nada mais excitante que a forma como o mais velho se deixava levar, jogando a cabeça para trás ao seu comando enquanto gemia mais alto a cada investida sua. Ouvi-lo era avassalador para Sam, um estimulante natural que o fazia perder parte do controle desejado.

Logo, os movimentos se acentuaram, cada vez mais densos e profundos. Sam retirou-se de seu interior demoradamente, prendendo o fôlego e abraçando Dean de forma que continuasse imóvel enquanto lhe tomava os lábios apaixonadamente, para depois lhe penetrar de forma mais violenta. Conseguindo assim seu maior prêmio, acabando por arrancar um quase grito dele. Aquilo era o que bastava para enlouquece-lo de vez.

Não teve dúvidas, saiu de dentro do mais velho e o virou de bruços, com extrema facilidade. Dean estava cativo a cada um dos seus desejos. As costas dele estavam geladas e os beijos quentes que distribuía pela linha perfeita traçada por sua coluna, faziam seu corpo mais que se arrepiar, o fazia estremecer ao mais breve contato. Desceu por toda a sua extensão, forçando seus quadris levemente para cima, podendo desfrutar do prazer de invadi-lo com sua língua, lambendo e deixando sua saliva a lubrificar o ponto onde desejava se afundar até não poder mais respirar. Cada vez que o fazia, Sam sentia cada músculo do corpo dele se retesar em meio aos ofegos que lhe fugiam entre suspiros deliciados.

As mãos fortes de Sam lhe puxaram mais para si, deixando-o de quatro e o fazendo gritar quando voltou a invadi-lo de forma selvagem, atingindo em cheio um certo ponto específico que o elevava a uma outra noção do que era sentir real prazer. Dean sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer violentamente e se não fosse a força emprestada pelo mais novo, não suportaria manter-se naquela posição. Fechou os olhos e descançou a testa suada nos antebraços, enquanto Sam investia contra ele mais algumas vezes. Estava as portas do êxtase quando ele parou, segurando forte em seus quadris como quem esperava reaver o controle perdido ao se concentrar em tocar por inteiro e com cuidado o objeto da sua paixão.

Sam deslizou ambas as mãos por sob seu corpo até ter seu membro esquecido dentre elas, implicando um movimento lento e cadênciado, penetrando-o e forçando-se a acompanhar de forma gentil enquanto entrava e saía de seu interior, senão ambos viriam antes do planejado por ele. Levantou o torso de Dean e o aninhou contra seu peito, abandonando seu interior devagar enquanto o virava de frente para si outra vez. Aquilo devolveu a realidade para Sam de forma avassaladora.

Envolveu-o num abraço terno e desejoso. Mãos grandes percorrendo por sobre a pele fria e pálida com preocupação. Dean não estava bem, estava gelado e seus olhos turvos e perdidos. Não existia possíbilidade de estar bem depois de todo o sangue que perdera, quando Ashtah havia lhe oferecido, e aquela entrega sem restrições dava mais certeza a Sam da fragilidade de seu estado. Acomodou Dean em seu colo, o afastando do chão frio o máximo possível. Mas da mesma forma que o abraçava era contido, não importasse quão longos eram os beijos oferecidos, eram todos correspondidos com empenho e cada movimento acompanhado. Por mais que seu desejo lhe gritasse para que o fizesse e findasse de vez a ângustia em seus corpos, Sam não podia deita-lo contra o chão frio mais uma vez, não depois de perceber tão tardiamente seu estado.

Dean apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, aproveitando-se do calor aconchegante que se espandia do corpo e das mãos de Sam. Amava aquelas mãos enormes e quentes a lhe tocarem a pele, adentrando entre as mechas do cabelo comprido, que mal percebera, tamanho desligamento com a realidade. Dean apenas sentia, cada vez que suas peles se roçavam, cada toque ou inavasão, o espaço físico a sua volta já havia há muito sido perdido de sua compreenção. Mas a falta que aquele toque íntimo proporcionava, chegava a lhe infringir um vazio crescente e impossível de conter. Absorto em seus pensamentos, sentiu medo, um medo absurdo de que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, uma miragem criada para mantê-lo afastado, silênciado e adormecido em seu próprio corpo enquanto era vestido e usado para ferir Sam no mundo real.

Sentir a pele quente sob as pontas quase insensíveis, de tão frias, de seu dedos lhe faziam arrancar forças de algum lugar desconhecido e focar seus olhos nos dele. Assim, Sam parecia real, assim, o desejo que sentia também se fazia mil vezes mais. Havia preocupação estampada no rosto do mais novo, junto de um rastro de culpa. Dean sorriu ao pensar que isso jamais mudaria entre eles, não importando qual ou quão profunda fosse a relação que compartilhassem, a culpa estaria sempre presente, e dessa vez ela se fez amiga, pois se não fosse real, Sam não teria lágrimas nos olhos numa hora como aquela.

_Sammy... Preciso de você... - Ele esforçou-se para dizer no tom mais rouco que sua voz podia alcançar, deslizando as mãos contra seu peito, contornando os músculos enquanto se postava a beijar a linha de seu pescoço ao descobrir ser o mais fácil dos jeitos para se comunicarem. Beijou-lhe a boca com desejo e foi prontamente correspondido. Sam estremeceu ao toque dos dedos frios sobre seu membro, mais ainda ao ver Dean se empalar nele, gemendo alto e incontidamente. Seu sexo clamava por atenção e Sam não tardou em lhe oferecer.

Dean guiava os movimentos, a mão viríl de Sam em sua cintura apenas lhe auxiliava a realiza-los de forma mais abrangente, enquanto Sam assistia hipnotizado seu corpo desaparecer, sendo devorado pelo dele. Nada que já sentira chegava nem mesmo aos pés do prazer que Dean lhe proporcionava naquele instante. Se Dean podia ser tão bom no papel de passivo, Sam já começava a pensar e desejar descobrir, o que seria dele se os papéis se invertessem.

_Dean...Dean... - Seu nome era única palavra que havia restado em seu vocabulário de compreensível quando Sam sentiu seu corpo convulsionar, perdido entre gemidos junto a invasão atrevida da língua dele em sua boca. Assolado nos espasmos de prazer que o percorriam, apertou Dean forte contra seu quadril enquanto o masturbava no mesmo ritmo em que gozava demoradamente dentro dele, estremecendo em seus braços enquanto seu jorro o preenchia. Mas antes que o último choque elétrico percorresse por seus músculos e veias e o afundasse no esgotamento de um saciar profundo, aproveitou-se do comprimento de seus braços para recostar Dean e poder dar a ele a retribuição pelo que sentia.

Se conseguisse devolver para Dean um décimo do prazer que sentia, já ficaria satisfeito, pois sentia-se incapaz de proporcionar tudo o que o irmão lhe causara. Tomou seu sexo com toda a fome que um dia imaginou poder existir em cada fibra de seu corpo e o chupou com força e obstinação e sentiu-se quase um profissional ao fazê-lo verter segundos depois, sentindo o gosto dele a se espalhar em sua boca enquanto deixava um " Sammy..." arrastado, entre os dentes, sem pudor algum a lhe fugir dos lábios. Quanto mais Dean estremecia, mais ele o engolia e se embebedava de sua essência.

Se reencontraram num beijo molhado e necessitado, Sam invadindo e Dean o recebendo, enquanto seus corpos tentavam voltar a funcionar como deveriam em meio a um abraço apertado. Ambos exaustos. Sam deitou as costas contra o chão gelado e sentiu o corpo se arrepiar pelo frio intenso. Manteve Dean deitado sobre seu corpo, afagando seus cabelos molhados de suor com carinho, abraçando e tentando reaver algum calor para a pele dele enquanto lutava por voltar a respirar normalmente. Dean estava tão quieto que, mesmo o arfar de seu corpo pedindo por ar mal podia ser ouvido. O torpor estava começando a arrastar Sam calmamente para o mundo dos sonhos, quando sentiu algo que fez seu coração gelar e todo e qualquer relaxamento se esvair automaticamente.

Cada músculo de Dean perdeu a resistência natural em um instante, deixando todo seu peso cair contra seu corpo enquanto parecia se desmanchar em seus braços. Sam chamou seu nome, uma, duas vezes, mas não teve resposta alguma. Sentou-se e o prendeu entre os braços, primeiro acarinhando, depois dando tapinhas leves em seu rosto que de nada fizeram efeito. Dean parecia um fantasma em meio aquela escuridão, algo drenado por inteiro de cor e calor.

Sam sentiu terror puro correr por suas veias pois jurava que a cada batida, podia sentir o coração de Dean pulsar cada vez mais fraco e devagar... Até mal poder senti-lo... Até o barulho da imensa porta de pedra se abrindo não permiti-lo ouvir nada além.

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua..._

_Sam está matando( ou não?) Dean de exaustão...? Que forma mais pervertida de se morrer, acabei de (quase?) realizar um sonho de uma antiga fic!_

_Ohhhh...I'm a bad girl!_


	13. Por que a gente é assim?

Um momento cute, chick flick ao extremo num capítulo curtinho! Dean teria calafrios com esta idéia...huhuhuhuhuhuhu...XD!

_*** Porque que a gente é assim? ***_

Sam parou no primeiro motel vago que encontrou e que infelizmente parecera longe demais. A madrugada gélida já corria alta e a neve começava a acumular sobre o asfalto.

Não tinha a menor idéia de como aquela porta havia sido aberta, mas esta era a última coisa com que se preocupava no momento. Sem vacilar, havia vestido Dean com uma velocidade assombrosa, na verdade, mais rápido do que pensara ser capaz em poder despi-lo algum dia.

Corria pelo estacionamento do motel de luxo, sem se importar com o frio congelante da tempestade de neve caindo contra a blusa fina que vestia. Os quartos eram pequenos chalés e estava muito além do que seus bolsos podiam pagar, o que soava totalmente estranho ao costume de se instalarem em muquifos de beira de estrada, o lema da família podia ser "quanto pior, melhor" . A adrenalina mantinha seu sangue fervendo e seu coração disparado como um cavalo selvagem, o único frio que sentia era do pavor crescente de perder Dean mais uma vez.

Abriu a porta do Impala para encontrar Dean do mesmo jeito que o deixara minutos antes. Totalmente inerte, pálido e gelado. Até vê-lo tremer por inteiro seria melhor que aquela falta de reação. Nem mesmo a sua jaqueta vestida nele, sobre a própria, parecia lhe render algum calor. Pelo contrário, o pano grosso acompanhava o frio de sua pele e parecia congela-lo mais ainda. Dean odiaria que fizesse isso, mas não podia se preocupar com as reclamações dele por agora. A falta de resposta em Dean lhe apavorava. Tinha certeza que seu irmão se levantaria de um coma profundo para não deixa-lo fazer o que estava prestes a realizar, mas Dean mal respirava forte o bastante para que pudesse ser visto sobre as camadas grossas de roupa que o envolviam.

Pegou Dean nos braços e ao sentir todo seu peso, tão completamente abandonado e sem vida, um momento horrível lhe veio pela memória. Já havia sentido o mesmo quando juntara seu corpo do chão frio depois que os hellhounds retalharam seu peito. Era a mesma sensação, apenas sem sangue escorrendo e de olhos estavam fechados. Mas aquela mesma incapacidade, o mesmo desespero lutava por assumir o controle de seu corpo. Novamente, Sam sentia ser tudo sua culpa.

Se não tivesse aquela sede de vingança tão encravada em seu ser, não haveria guiado Dean cegamente para a armadilha antes de qualquer coisa. Ele não queria ir, mas Sam havia desprezado o sexto sentido sempre confiável do irmão e o ameaçara da pior forma possível, disse que iria sozinho já que ele estava com medo. Usou o ponto fraco de seu irmão, da mesma forma que seu pai fazia, e este, não era ser taxado de covarde, mas sim o de ameaçar abandona-lo caso não concordasse. Quantas vezes Sam havia se revoltado contra isso? E desde quando adotara a mesma tática para conseguir tudo o que queria dele?

Ignorou seu peso, em seus braços cansados, e o levou para fora da tempestade o mais rápido possível, atravessando o estacionamento lotado de carros e que pelo tardar da madrugada naquela temperatura congelante, estava felizmente vazio. Se alguém visse aquela cena, talvez acreditasse que era apenas um namorado fazendo um agrado ao outro, afinal a extrutura física de Dean não se passaria por uma garota nem de longe. Sam rezava por isso, para que não chamassem atenção. Havia deixado a porta do quarto aberta, assim como a imensa banheira que se enchia rapidamente. Sabia que Dean adoraria aquilo se pudesse desfrutar, ainda estaria para nascer uma pessoa que amasse mais tomar banho que seu irmão e esse pensamento fez um sorriso triste brotar em seus lábios enquanto algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair ao aperta-lo mais para si.

Deitou Dean sobre a cama macia do quarto quente e espaçoso, de um raro bom gosto em suas vidas baratas, e lhe deixou apenas para fechar a porta e arrumar a última linha de sal à sua frente. Despiu as roupas dele por uma segunda vez no espaço daquelas poucas horas, com cuidado, como se aquilo pudesse lhe machucar mais. A pele clara, marcada por seus próprios atos, que revelava sobre a luz plena, não se curara como antes e estava longe de lhe ser motivo de orgulho. Cada uma era sua punição. Aquelas marcas não sumirem significava a quebra de um encanto, o desfazer do paraíso onde suas mãos não podiam feri-lo. Eram a prova cabal de que atingira Dean outra vez, que o machucara novamente, apenas de uma forma diferente. Tudo o que oferecia ao irmão, até mesmo seu amor mais verdadeiro, incontestavelmente, o feria de alguma forma, como se houvesse nascido neste mundo apenas com o intúito de mata-lo um pouco mais a cada respirar.

Enxugou as lágrimas e tentou em vão acorda-lo uma vez mais. Sam tirou as próprias roupas o mais rápido que pôde e ao tocar em seu corpo sem aquela barreira entre eles, se assustou tamanha a disparidade do calor emado por suas peles. Respirou fundo antes de por a mão sobre seu peito e curvar-se sobre Dean, implorando e rezando em silêncio, na expectativa de ainda poder ouvir um coração batendo. Ainda estava lá, fraco, perdendo a batalha aos poucos, mas ainda resistindo bravamente contra o frio intenso.

Sam o levou para dentro da hidromassagem. A água estava meramente morna, quando tudo o que o mais novo queria poder fazer era mergulhar Dean numa banheira de água fervente e ver alguma cor voltar a sua pele, mas o medo de lhe causar um choque ainda maior petrificou essa vontade, poderia mata-lo se o fizesse.

Aqueceu um pouco mais a água que entrava na banheira e se abraçou-se a ele, deitando a cabeça de Dean contra o peito, aquecendo a mão na água morna e a passando sobre seu rosto seguidamente, tentando apagar a cor azulada que seus lábios haviam adquirido da visão de seus olhos turvos. Foi gradualmente esquentando mais a água a cada cinco minutos, assistindo em silêncio o vapor começar a se desprender de sua superfície e tomar todo o comôdo.

Por mais que soubesse ser o correto a fazer, não podia levar Dean a um hospital, não naquele tempo. Acabariam presos em algum lugar no meio do caminho com aquela maldita tempestade de neve a cair e assistiria incapaz seu irmão morrer de frio em seus braços. Sabia que Dean precisava de mais sangue correndo em suas veias, mas isso Sam não podia oferecer, isso ele não podia lhe devolver onde estavam.

Depois de minutos de angustia, que mais lhe pareceram horas, aos poucos sentiu o calor voltar à pele de Dean, devagar e de forma ainda duvidosa, só agindo verdadeira em sua mente quando sentiu o corpo do mais velho começar a estremecer de leve contra seu peito, reagindo ao estimulo externo que lhe aquecia. Sam o abraçou mais forte ainda, como se com este simples ato fosse possível lhe transmitir um pouco mais de calor, até senti-lo se mover com alguma força em seus braços.

_Sammy... - Dean sussurrou, entreabrindo os olhos, tentando se afastar e levantar bruscamente, ainda fraco e perdido, mas foi seguro por Sam, que passando as mãos protetoramente em suas costas o fez ficar onde estava, com uma facilidade inesperada.

_Shh... Shh... Calma Dean, calma, está tudo bem. Apenas relaxe, eu estou aqui, Dean. - Sam sentiu Dean obedecer, mas não sabia se era por causa da sua debilidade ou uma real realização ao seu pedido. Encostou o queixo em sua cabeça, aninhando-o mais contra o peito. Queria que Dean soubesse que estava ao seu lado e que não deixaria nada de mal lhe acontecer. Era nisso que Sam queria acreditar, que poderia salvar Dean antes do final do próximo por-do-sol, tanto quanto desejava que as palavras de Bobby não lhe soassem tão horríveis.

_Sammy... Você... está... bem? - Ouvir aquela pergunta na voz quebrada do irmão foi um soco no estômago do mais novo. Dean tateava com as mãos tremendo por sua pele, como quem procurava por uma confirmação, uma certeza de que não estava apenas vivênciando um sonho, tentando arduamente focar a visão em seu rosto, mas seus esforços pareciam em vão.

_Sim, eu estou bem, Dean...- Dizia afagando seus cabelos e segurando as lágrimas - Mas você precisa descansar, apenas isso. Não se preocupe, vou cuidar de você Dean, assim como sempre cuidou de mim. Apenas me deixe cuidar de você, apenas isso...Por favor... - Era difícil para Sam falar e conter a vontade de chorar ao mesmo tempo, olhando tão de perto as retinas de seu irmão que não pareciam encontrar um ponto para se fixarem a meros centímetros das suas. Após ouvir suas palavras, Dean fechou os olhos e em instantes a inércia voltara a se apossar de seu corpo cansado, numa reação muito parecida com a que tinha às palavras de John. Tanto, que foi impossível para Sam não sentir algo estranho, quase ciúme, naquela facilidade com que convencera Dean que estava seguro.

A pele do loiro estava quente e avermelhada, e os tremores violentos haviam lhe abandonado após quase duas horas de imersão naquela banheira de água já escaldante, quando Sam lhe secou e o pôs sobre os lençóis macios da cama imensa, desdobrando o edredon de sua base e o estendendo sobre seu corpo nú, pois as roupas secas haviam sido esquecidas no carro e nada faria Sam se mover um centímetro porta afora com Dean ainda desacordado.

Assistiu seu corpo voltar a estremecer ao toque frio do cobertor e sem demoras, Sam se viu impelido em abraça-lo como naquela noite anterior na casa de Bobby. Mas dessa vez, se enfiou por sob o cobertor sem medo de ser expulso, retendo-o e sentiu o corpo de Dean se aconchegar contra sua pele nua, bebendo de seu calor em recíproca. Desta vez não existiam barreiras entre eles e ter seu irmão tão vulnerável assim em seu braços, ao contrário do que fora antes, era apavorante. Compreender que Dean não poderia se esquivar de si, era ter a certeza de que não poderia se proteger de ninguém mais.

Tentava, em vão, achar uma escapatória para as palavras de Bobby, não podia se imaginar fazendo aquilo de forma alguma. Nem mesmo que para salva-lo, não conseguia se imaginar ferindo Dean de propósito. Sua cabeça doía ao pensar nisso, a mera idéia lhe arrepiava por inteiro.

Bobby não tinha todos os detalhes ainda, mas ouvi-lo dizer que o tal " feitiço vermelho" era magia negra antiga, proibida, lhe desnorteara. Sam estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, sacrificaria uma virgem se necessário para salvar Dean, mas o resumo que Bobby lhe oferecera o congelara e por pouco não perdeu a direção e bateu com o Impala.

_"Este feitiço consiste, na teoria, em poder _arrancar e prender uma alma em um determinado objeto por meio de sangria."

Sam sabia que pelo tom da voz o amigo, mesmo que não soubesse totalmente o ocorrido, ele não era o único em pânico com a idéia. Ao que indicava, as coisas que Ashtah havia lhe dito eram verdadeiras. Ela realmente estava tentando se arrancar do carne do seu irmão, por isso lhe oferecera seu sangue, fazendo com que Dean mal tivesse o bastante para aquecer ao próprio corpo. Ashtah abandonara Dean na berlinda, e dera a Sam sua escolha final. Ela disse que era perigoso e que ele teria de suportar o desfecho, mas de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter passado por sua mente naquela hora, voltar a sangrar Dean até a beira da morte, estava muito longe das suas expectativas.

Bobby ficara de descobrir os detalhes e lhe informar o mais rápido possível, já conhecendo o prazo apertado que havia recebido. Mas tudo o que Sam conseguia pensar de conciso por agora, era que Dean devia ser o cara mais azarado do mundo, disso, Sam não tinha dúvidas. Tudo o que poderia fazer era esperar por mais informações vindas de Bobby, já que a tempestade de neve os houvera prendido naquele motel pelo menos até o amanhecer.

Sam não queria pensar nisso, mas aquela poderia ser a última vez que tinha Dean em seus braços e suportar a idéia da falta que sentiria depois de ter seu corpo colado ao seu, lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua_...

_Desculpem pelo atraso, sou péssima com prazos..._

_Deixar um review não mata ninguém, galera... _


	14. Uma delicada forma de calor

_*** Uma Delicada Forma de Calor **_*

Apenas uma pequena luz vinha de dentro do quarto, até os dígitos fluorescentes do relógio que insistiram em pulsar e marcar o passar das horas por algum tempo a mais haviam se findado. Um blackout total fora causado pela tempestade de neve que caía do lado de fora, mas que não incomodava o sono daqueles abrigados pelo calor dos aquecedores e de uma única lâmpada que se acendera sozinha perto da banheira e que ainda funcionavam por causa dos geradores de emergência. Mas nada tão importante e necessário quanto o calor vindo das cobertas e, especialmente, dos corpos quentes que se aconchegavam.

Enquanto o mundo se assustava com a tempestade violenta e ininterrupta, uma estranha paz reinava sobre um daqueles chalés. Algo raramente vivido por aqueles que o ocupavam e se esqueciam, por um tempo muito curto, que não haviam sido feitos para descansar assim, tão impunemente, num sentimento tão facilmente destruído por meras palavras.

_Sammy, me prometa que você não vai fazer mais isso... Nunca mais...

Samuel Winchester havia sido acordado de um sonho perfeito pelo sussurrar de Dean, tão baixo que tinha certeza de que não fora feito para seus ouvidos perceberem, muito menos para sentir as lágrimas molharem seu peito quando os cílios compridos dele roçavam contra sua pele.

Sam abriu os olhos para encontrar a luz tênue que vinha do cômodo ao lado e o som da tempestade soprando distante a lhe encher os ouvidos, além da voz triste dele. Por mais que Dean tentasse esconder os pequenos vestígios de sua dor, estando em seus braços, seria impossível para Sam não sentir toda a angustia que vinha dele. O que, pelo fato estabelecido em sua mente de que seu irmão mais velho era uma rocha aos olhos alheios, inclusive aos seus, sabê-lo chorar, mesmo que não abertamente, era estar a um instante de entrar em pânico.

Ele sabia como consolar as pessoas, era uma das necessidades de seu trabalho e que muitas vezes rendiam informações importantes. Sempre tivera um certo dom para fazê-lo, desde muito cedo, mas com Dean era diferente. A idéia de ter de consola-lo era mais que uma provação. Sam podia acalmar qualquer pessoa com meia dúzia de palavras e olhares gentis, mas era incompetente na hora de realizar tal façanha em prol do irmão.

Dean sempre fizera isso por ele, sempre fora onde encontrava sua força, porque Dean nunca pedia por consolo, por mais quebrado que estivesse. Dean fora criado a duras provas para cuidar e não para receber atenção e a falta de saber o que dizer perante suas lágrimas, só não doíam mais em Sam do que as palavras que ouvira. Palavras que rezava serem apenas fruto de sua imaginação e nada mais.

Antes, mesmo que dormindo, Sam desfrutava de sua atual realidade. Estava sonhando que Dean dormia aconchegado em seus braços na melhor noite de sua vida, apesar de sentir-se um imenso egoísta ao pensar assim depois de tudo o que haviam passado naquelas últimas horas, sem contar no que ainda estava por vir. Mas seu subconsciente não podia se privar de sonhar com a aceitação e entrega do mais velho.

Em muitos anos, Sam não sabia o que era dormir tão maravilhosamente bem. Sentir o corpo de Dean respirar e pulsar contra o seu, mantendo a temperatura por si próprio, num claro sinal da melhoria de seu estado lhe arrancava grande parte das tensões que carregava, e já seria o bastante para encontrar a paz perdida desde sempre em seu coração. Mas não era tão simples, significava muito mais que apenas isso. O calor reacendido em seu corpo antes tão frio, lhe provava que só continuava a sentir a pele de Dean colada contra a sua, por desejo do irmão e não mais por necessidade.

E num passe de mágica, Sam fora arrancado daquele sonho realizado pela voz suplicante do irmão mais velho, do homem que amava, lhe fazendo um pedido impossível de cumprir. Seu coração estava sendo rasgado em pedaços bem pequenos a cada respirar.

_Me prometa que nunca mais fará isso... Não suportaria ver você... ser tocado por você assim... - A cada vez que Dean falava, sua voz soava mais suplicante e difícil. Sam queria chorar e pedir por consolo em seu lugar, como se aquelas palavras machucassem ao serem pronunciadas em sua garganta e não na dele. Havia dor em sua voz, uma dor imensa e impossível de conter. Sam sentia sua própria voz travada, o impedindo de respirar, sentia-se a sufocar e a única escapatória que encontrava era desaparecer da presença dele. Sam queria ser engolido pelas palavras do mais velho e sumir por completo.

Dean não o queria. Dean não o amava, não da mesma forma que ele. O que tornaria tudo o que haviam vivido e compartilhado, nada além de abuso em suas lembranças. Afinal, fora isso o que aconteceu, havia se aproveitado do próprio irmão. Dean poderia conviver com isso? Sam não tinha idéia, mas sabia que ele mesmo não poderia. Não suportaria olha-lo nos olhos e ver repulsa, sabendo que os nuances do gosto de sua pele se perderiam em sua boca, assim como seus beijos, e se tornariam apenas uma vaga lembrança infeliz com o passar do tempo.

Foi com o coração sangrando que Sam se desvencilhou dos braços quentes de Dean. Tinha de se levantar e fugir dali, antes que chorasse como uma criança de cinco anos de idade, ao invés de clamar por seu perdão como deveria. Ainda mais cheio de vergonha, por saber que jamais conseguiria fazê-lo. Não queria seu perdão, queria seu amor, e aquele amor fraterno que sempre recebera não era mais o bastante, precisava, ansiava pelo carnal e jamais se negaria a este sentimento, não importando qual punição recebesse por isso.

Sam tentava se levantar, livrando-se das cobertas, quando Dean o segurou pelo pulso com alguma força, não o suficiente para mante-lo, mas Sam se permitiu ser puxado de volta para a cama e obrigado a sentar-se perto dele.

_Sei que me ouviu, por isso, me responda e não fuja de mim, especialmente quando não posso correr atrás de você e te dar uma surra por isso. - Dean resmungou depois de uma breve luta contra a inércia de seu próprio corpo e sua voz soou menos ameaçadora do que gostaria, bem menos forte do que desejava. Ele nem mesmo tivera tido tempo para limpar os caminhos que as lágrimas desenharam sobre o próprio rosto e que secaram, perderam o motivo de cair por si mesmo, ao sentir a confusão explodindo em Sam. Toda e qualquer dor de Sam sempre batera em seu peito muito mais forte que a sua própria e se permitisse que Sam se afastasse, sempre duvidava se poderia trazê-lo de volta. Essa idéia, era o seu martírio de todos os dias.

_Não entende que não posso prometer isso a você, Dean? Porque não consigo nem mesmo pensar no que seria da mim em viver apenas de lembranças... Eu não sou assim, não posso simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós! Não posso, não quero e não vou fazer isso! - Mesmo no escuro, Dean procurou sua face com um olhar confuso por algum tempo e depois, se conteve para manter a expressão séria no rosto.

_Estou muito decepcionado com você, Sam... Pensei que fosse do tipo "só transo com quem amo" e não " te ligo amanhã"... e além do mais, essa cama é fria... - Dean lhe abriu um sorriso que Sam pode enxergar mesmo sob pouca luz e um alívio imediato foi o que percorreu por cada célula do corpo do mais novo, seguido de uma imensa culpa. Mas o sorriso desapareceu da voz do loiro ao continuar, enquanto puxava o caçula mais para perto de si. - Sammy, eu não estava falando sobre nós dois... Estava falando sobre o sangue.

_A cama não é fria , Dean. - Sam tentou manter o tom da voz e sufocar as lágrimas de felicidade que lhe vinham, junto do desejo que tinha de avançar sobre Dean e lhe beijar até sufoca-lo, pois sentia que o significado das palavras que ouvia só seria verdadeiro ao tê-lo em seus braços. Sentir Dean se entregar de verdade, desde o começo. - Não está preocupado ou, quem sabe, levemente homicida e histérico com o que fizemos?

_Tá falando da sessão de sexo selvagem? - Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas - Na verdade, não muito... - Sam tinha de admitir que estava chocado.

_Acho que o mundo realmente está acabando...Quem é você e onde está o meu irmão homofóbico, incapaz de dar um abraço sem achar que vai deixar de ser homem e qu ... - Sam, engoliu em seco e se calou ao ouvir a resposta dele e teve sérias dúvidas se ainda não estava sonhando com isso tudo. O que ele ouvia era inacreditável, não o sentimento, mas ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Dean era a coisa mais surrealista que ouvira na vida .

_Sem você não existe calor no meu mundo, Sammy... - Dean tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto dizia as palavras, olhando fixamente para sua mão em torno do pulso do irmão, sem coragem de encara-lo ao sentir rosto queimar naquela confissão e agradecia o escuro do quarto por esconder sua fraqueza. Os dedos de Sam lhe tocaram a face e pareciam frios em contato com sua pele. Dean pegou sua mão e a beijou sem pudor algum. - Suas mãos estão frias...me deixe esquentar você, como tenho certeza que fez comigo... - Dean estava puxando Sam para debaixo do cobertor quando parou. - Mas dessa vez, sem chão gelado, apenas o normal, senão este corpinho lindo desiste e morre antes da hora, estamos entendidos?

_O normal? O que quer dizer com isso? Nã o tem nada de normal em faz...- Sam foi silenciado com os lábios do irmão beijando os seus de leve, enquanto, inadvertidamente, passava um dos braços em torno do torso de Dean, ainda quase deitado e enterrado em meio aos cobertores.

_Qual é Sam, não vai se portar como uma virgem agora, não é? Estou falando de papai e mamãe, entendeu? E apenas isso, nada mais! - Dean falava em meio a um sorriso ao separar de suas bocas.

Sam fingiu uma expressão de desagrado, que tinha certeza que os olhos de Dean pegariam mesmo no escuro, desviando os olhos enquanto atacava seu pescoço e se forçava para mais junto dele.

_Tem certeza disso, Dean? Porque acho que gostou de algumas coisas que fiz... - interrompeu a frase sussurrada apenas para beijar seus lábios. - ...Especialmente quando pus você de quatro para mim...

_O que acha que eu sou, hein? Seu geek tarado... Uma atriz pornô? - A voz saía arrastada dos lábios, em meio a onda de prazer que o invadia ao sentir a boca de Sam contra sua pele.

_Não, mas eu adorei quando fez aquilo... Faz de novo para mim, Dean...Quero ouvir você gritar para mim...- Dean decidiu que era melhor não perceber que seus olhos haviam se fechado e um suspiro trêmulo havia fugido de sua boca a mera menção deste fato. Iria negar que eu corpo parecia queimar de tesão a esta idéia, quando sentiu as mãos de Sam segurarem em seus cabelos com alguma força.

_Pode parar por aí, Sam! - O moreno parou as mordidas que dava em seu pescoço e lhe olhou assustado e confuso, com a face corada e um tanto ofegante. - Primeiro, você corta meu cabelo, porque se eu deixar essa droga assim vou acabar careca, tamanha essa sua tara maldita em puxa-los! Já deve ter arrancado a metade!

Sam os soltou e deslizou a mão por seu rosto, trazendo junto algumas mechas dos cabelos compridos, com um sorriso culpado nos lábios.

_Ah... Dean, não os corte... É tão viciante puxa-los assim...e você fica tão delicado...

_Shhhh...- Dean pôs um dedo contra seus lábios e lhe deu um olhar reprovador. - Eu não sou uma garota, o que não me permite ser delicado, por mais que um maldito gigante possa achar iss... - foi a vez de Sam cala-lo da mesma forma.

_Me desculpe, mas você é tão lindo que não consigo me conter...- Sam pôde ver o rosto de Dean corar, mesmo no escuro.

_Eu não sou...- A forma como as palavras foram morrendo em sua boca, a falta de respostas engraçadinhas, como virara o rosto para o lado... Dean estava realmente com vergonha e Sam quase se sentiu culpado por isso.

_Dean , você não tem idéia de como é lindo para mim, de como sempre foi...- Sam dizia enquanto acarinhava seu rosto, prendendo-o entre suas mãos e o trazendo de volta na direção de seus olhos, deixando depois um beijo delicado sobre seus lábios. - Não estou te tratando como uma garota, mas já te machuquei demais, de muitas formas diferentes e não quero mais faze-lo.

Eles se entreolharam, apesar das brincadeiras e do rubor no rosto dos dois por trocarem aquelas palavras, que pareciam mais difíceis de pronunciar do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Amarem-se mais que o fraterno com palavras, lhes soava tão mais difícil do que com atos, quase impossível. Especialmente quando ambos sabiam que significavam muito além do que diziam, naqueles que poderiam ser seus últimos momentos juntos.

_Me perdoe Dean... Fui eu quem te deixou assim... Foi por minha causa que fomos para aquela armadilha, porque não ouvi você! Pior que isso, seu sangue... Fui eu que... fui eu que... - Sam não conseguia falar, escondendo o rosto no peito do irmão, abafando o choro, tamanha era sua culpa. - Eu quase matei você... Dean...

_Eu sei, eu sei... Eu vi o que aconteceu e está tudo bem... - Antes que Sam perguntasse alguma coisa, Dean continuou, mantendo as mãos sobre seus cabelos escuros, o fazendo permanecer onde estava - Ela... Ashtah me mostrou enquanto eu dormia, nos meus sonhos... - Dean respirou fundo tentando conter suas próprias lágrimas - E se você cair em crise de abstinência outra vez? O que eu faço...? - Só existia preocupação em sua voz.

_Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, Dean. Da outra vez não tive nenhuma crise de abstinência... seu sangue é deve funcionar como algum tipo de desintoxicante... - Sam continuava sem prestar muita atenção ao que falava, feliz por estar sendo consolado, por ainda estar em seu braços.

_Outra vez? - Dean soava um tanto incrédulo, não tinha idéia do que ele e Sam haviam feito antes. Sam se desvencilhou das mãos de Dean e voltou seu rosto ao dele por instinto.

_Hum... Sim, no porão do Bobby...- Agora foi a vez de Sam corar por inteiro.

_E o que nós fizemos lá... Nós...? E bebeu meu sangue...? No porão do Bobby...?

_Nós fizemos tudo Dean... Tudinho... Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais poderia andar... - Sam sorria ao responder, mostrando as covinhas, sob o olhar divertido do irmão, mas seu sorriso sumiu do rosto ao continuar - Sim, bebi.- Dean apenas lhe abraçou, enfiando os dedos entre seus cabelos novamente.

_Preferiria que bebesse cada gota do meu sangue, até a ultima, à uma única gota de sangue de demônio... Sam, não quero ver seus olhos daquela forma outra vez e sentir que não era você a me tocar... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você...- Dean dizia com a voz embargada enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça e bagunçava seus cabelos. - ...Até ficar de quatro para você, não me importo se é para você...

Dean sentia seu rosto queimar com as próprias palavras. Mas ele preferia acreditar que era porque tinha uma semi-deusa, uma mulher, abrigada em seu corpo, senão deveria ter algo muito errado consigo para mal conter a vontade que o consumia de abrir as pernas para seu irmão caçula, pela mera aproximação de seus corpos e ainda dizer aquelas coisas que lhe passavam pela mente em voz alta.

_ Não quero que faça o que não quer... - Sam não podia se conter ao ouvir aquilo, Dean se abandonara por ele e por John a vida inteira e estava fazendo isso outra vez. Sam não poderia permitir. Olhou-o com seriedade e esqueceu-se das lágrimas que ainda deslizavam por sua face - Não quero que faça apenas porque eu quero.

_E quem foi que disse que não quero? - Dean o puxou sobre si e entreabriu as pernas, deixando o corpo de Sam se encaixar contra o seu, ainda sensível em certas áreas, enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas um tanto débeis. - Quem foi que disse que não quero gritar para você? - Sam afundou o corpo contra o dele e não conteve um gemido de escapar perante a declaração do mais velho, junto ao roçar em sua pele. Dean passou as mãos por suas costas e o abraçou com força antes de sussurrar entre seus cabelos. - Sammy, você não tem idéia do quanto eu te amo, de tudo que eu faria por você, em troca de um mero sorriso em seus lábios.

As palavras de Ashtah voltaram como uma avalanche na mente de Sam, enquanto suas lágrimas corriam livres contra a pele clara do irmão

_"Você não compreende, não é? O quanto ele te ama...?_

_Não importa o que o resto do mundo ache. Só importa o que vai aqui"_

Sam deslizou a mão direita sobre o peito de Dean e sentiu o bater acelerado de seu coração aumentando gradualmente ao toque de seus corpos. Fechou os olhos e apenas se afogou naquela sensação divina de ter a honra de ser consumido pelo amor do outro, de sentir as batidas em seu peito entrarem em sintonia e ser invadido, possuído pelo coração de Dean. Aquele coração tão mais justo, tão mais humano e tão mais ferido...e que ainda assim, jamais esqueceu de provar o quanto lhe amava. O quanto o amou a vida inteira.

_"Não sou eu quem o faço bater assim, não é a minha presença que o transtorna..._

_É você e apenas por você..."_

A mão de Sam sobre seu peito pulsava no mesmo ritmo de seu coração de uma forma quase intrusiva, arrastando a milhas de distancia o cansaço acumulado em seu corpo extenuado. Dean assistia a face do irmão à centímetros de distancia da sua, sua respiração ofegante chocando-se contra sua pele e a arrepiando em ondas de choque. Sam se mantinha de olhos fechados, como quem se embriagava nos próprios sentidos, enquanto movia seus quadris contra os seus bem devagar. Dean fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo movimento lento no qual seus membros se roçavam e por cada centímetro de pele que compartilhavam. A pressão da palma dele contra seu peito lhe incendiava, como se a mão de Sam estivesse se afundando fisicamente em seu peito e tocando em seu coração, literalmente.

Seus lábios se encontraram por instinto, cedendo e invadindo com carinho, ambos se entregando a um beijo lento e quente. Estavam a se provar, a sentir o gosto um do outro, para só depois se deixarem cair num toque mais profundo e sedento. Logo, eles eram um emaranhado de abraços afoitos e sussurros desconexos por mais ficção sob o calor dos cobertores. Até a ordem vir alta e clara da boca do mais velho.

_Me faça gritar, Sammy...Como se fosse a nossa última vez. Quero tudo de você, tudo...- Eles se estudaram, arfando, por um momento, olhos brilhando, lábios inchados e entreabertos numa confusão de cabelos despenteados e aquelas palavras jamais seriam levadas mais a sério no mundo.

Sam lambeu seu pescoço fazendo Dean tremer e tateou por seu rosto , descendo as mãos por seu peito e abdômen. Seguiu com seus lábios pelo mesmo caminho aos gemidos leves de Dean que apenas lhe abria espaço e permitia avançar por onde e como desejasse em sua pele. Dean mordeu os lábios e engoliu em seco, ao sentir o calor da boca de Sam sobre seu membro, deslizando sem pudor por toda a sua extensão de forma torturante de tão devagar. Dean pensou em travar os gemidos que lhe vinham, mas desistiu ao perceber que apenas ele poderia ouvi-lo e Sam era seu dono, apenas ele e nada mais. Sam era tudo para ele.

Provava Dean com carinho, querendo sentir cada gosto que seu corpo podia proporcionar, cada cheiro que provinha de sua pele e o gosto do sal de seu suor lentamente derramado contra a fricção de seu corpo para o calor de sua língua. Cada nuance de Dean em seus lábios e mãos sedentas por sobre a pele lisa e quente e levemente tremula, Sam não queria esquecer ou deixar meramente despercebido qualquer um deles.

Queria Dean, queria conhece-lo com a certeza de um profissional. O queria em seus braços disposto como um amante viciado e obediente a um amante de anos. Um amante que conhecia seus caminhos tão tardiamente desbravados, por uma vida inteira de desejo reprimido e negado. Em algumas poucas horas de comunhão, Sam desejava ser mais parte dele que seu próprio.

Queria se perder em seu calor e esquecer que a distancia, a culpa, o medo e tudo mais lhes açoitava de forma sem igual. Queria ser tão dele quanto Dean sempre fora seu. Muito mais que apenas um desejo liberto, mais que um prazer idealizado e exacerbado...Queria-o real e pulsante, vívido em seus braços, senhor de seu momento de paz.

Queria entrar em sua pele e nunca mais ser obrigado a sair...Como uma doença sem cura, como um vício sem medida...Estar apenas encrustado em sua carne, respirando contra sua pele e a cada gemido de seu lábios perfeitos se afundar mais, até não poder mais respirar que não através dos pulmões dele, até seu coração só bater bombeado pelo correr do sangue em suas veias.

Como um vírus agressivo que necessita do corpo vivo de seu hospedeiro para continuar a despedaça-lo, a suga-lo... Num lugar onde toda aquela paixão escondida que sentira desde sempre deixava de ser doença que corrompia e dominava e se tornava a cura das dores, a escapatória perfeita para quem não sabia ter um amanhã... Um desejo impossível de negar-se a percorrer para quem só tinha um caminho, uma chama de amor que jamais tivera de graça. Onde estaria disposto a ceder para te-lo, senti-lo rígido e afoito por seu corpo, por devorar sua alma e lhe fazer esquecer das verdades que conhecia tão bem...

Não era inocente, sua inocência e esperança por dias de recompensa foram perdidas há muito tempo e sabia que amores assim estavam fadados ao fracasso de um fim repleto de sofrimento. Mas fazia-se tão quente, desnorteante e tão completamente avassalador, mais do que pudera imaginara ser, ainda mais tão próximo do fim...de tudo.

A vida lhe era como um livro velho onde todos já sabem o final... Como um filme antigo, onde as respostas já são conhecidas, afastando do caminho correto olhos antes perspicazes... e ainda assim, essa vida lhe soava agora tão radiante quanto se fosse o primeiro leitor a percorrer por suas páginas. Doces e ao mesmo tempo tão explicitas, descritas em palavras de tão fácil compreensão que chegavam a ferir, a ofender quando o intuito é apenas esquecer a razão e todos os porquês.

Gemia contra ele, contra a pele e o perfume almiscarado que se espalhava contra o seu... Só restava existência em seus braços, envolto naqueles músculos fortes e firmes e tensos em um desejo sem igual . Ouvia-o gemer sobre sua pele em retribuição, roçando contra seu corpo... Sam precisava respirar, e seu ar , apenas ele poderia dar...O puxou contra seu corpo extasiado, queria-o dentro, sentia falta dele... Amava-o como uma maldição rogada e jamais desfeita, tatuada à fogo, grudada em sua carne como a pele sobre seus músculos e tão impossível de arrancar sem sofrimento extremo como esta, como a necessidade sem fim que era.

_Sammy... - gemeu por ele, seu nome como uma outra versão de querer, como uma súplica...Precisava dele, Deus o perdoasse o quanto precisava de todo seu calor e braços reconfortantes contra seu corpo cansado. Extenuado demais para continuar a respirar sem o peso dele contra seu peito, sem a força aplicada contra seus quadris. Ele finalmente pedira por sua posse, depois de tantos anos o amando em silêncio.

Sam compreendera qual era seu lugar, apesar de todo seu esforço em jamais deixa-lo ver, em fugir de qualquer coisa que pudesse leva-lo a descobrir o que sentia, motivo pelo qual fugira de suas mãos e abraços a vida inteira, quando o que mais queria era se afundar em cada um. As lágrimas que escorriam sem timidez por sua face eram apenas por ter a consciência de que seu desejo escondido a sete chaves não passava de passado. Só ele o faria sentir inteiro, só com sua presença seria o bastante para ainda respirar sem seus braços a lhe apertar, sem o calor de suas mãos a lhe percorrer... Dean não precisava de ar, ansiava de Sam.

Era diferente desta vez. Este era o desbravar do mundo prometido naquele quase beijo compartilhado dentro do banheiro da casa de Bobby. Eram estas portas que estavam a se abrir.

_Sam... Faça...Por favor... faça... - Aquilo era mais que um pedido, mesmo soando como súplica pela forma arrastada em que era dito, era uma ordem, uma certeza que Sam não podia negar. Não com o ardor em seu corpo, não com seu desejo lutando para não derreter-se sobre a carne branca que mantinha passiva em seus braços, ao ter os dedos enterrados dentro dele, pedindo por passagem e sendo tão aceitos.

_Sua pele está no caminho...separando você de mim...* - Sam sussurrou suavemente aos ouvidos de Dean ao deslizar as mãos por seu corpo até seu rosto, sob o edredom, provando de seus contornos uma vez mais antes de se empurrar contra ele, penetrando devagar e ouvindo-o gemer alto com a dor, sentindo seus músculos contraindo contra seu corpo.

Dean fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros ao sentir Sam deslizar para dentro de seu corpo, tentando em vão manter sob controle os tremores que o tomavam a cada centímetro desbravado em suas entranhas, em cada respiração rápida e inconstante. Seu corpo abria caminho para o de Sam, que tomava seu espaço por direito conquistado entre um estremer e outro, um gemido e outro que escapava cheio de luxúria do corpo maior sobre o seu. Lentamente Sam o preenchia e lhe arrancava o fôlego, deixando-o à beira do êxtase, entre a dor e a paixão plena.

Aquela dor que lhe invadia era insuportavelmente atraente, quanto mais a desejava rejeitar , mas a queria acolher e pedir por mais, apenas um pouco além do que podia suportar ao se esquecer de trancar os dentes e se proibir de gritar. Sam lutava por seu espaço, se forçando a penetra-lo mais profundamente, a faze-lo lhe receber por inteiro. Era isso que Sam desejava, ser devorado por inteiro, como antes, mais que antes...simplesmente até não restar nada de si longe de estar envolto no calor da carne macia de Dean.

_Quero ser sua sombra...seu mundo inteiro...Dean... quero estar em você para sempre... Quero que sinta minha falta e minha presença, quando não estiver enfiado assim fundo em você...mesmo quando não puder sentir mais nada...

_Você não é minha sombra, Sammy... Eu sou a sua... Sempre fui... Sempre foi meu mundo inteiro... Sammy... - as mãos tremulas de Dean seguravam seu rosto próximo ao dele, engolindo o desejo incontido em seus lábios ao pulsar abrigado nele, tão descompassado quanto o coração em seu peito a cada leve movimento de seus corpos.

Se já havia amado alguém com aquela intensidade, Sam havia esquecido, mas seria impossível esquecer-se de algo assim. Seu corpo grudado ao de Dean mal se movia, não encontrava forças para se afastar, mesmo que para voltar em seguida. Grudara seu peito contra o dele e respirava o ar que vinha por intermédio de seus lábios. Dean tremia para ele, a cada mover de seus quadris que resultavam em leves estocadas e o sentia contrair, sendo levado a loucura instantaneamente.

Sam gemia alto contra seu corpo, não se afastando nem por um milímetro. Seus corpos estavam colados, presos um contra o outro pelos abraços em que se envolviam. A pressão que Sam exercia sobre sua pele, enquanto roçava constantemente contra um ponto sensível dentro de seu corpo, fazia-o gemer de forma incontida.

Não compartilhavam apenas carícias e todo o prazer que seus corpos ofereciam, compartilhavam mais, suas almas... E aquilo era demais para suportarem por muito mais tempo. Seus corpos estremeceram, chegando ao êxtase em uníssono, entre beijos necessitados e gemidos impossíveis de calar...

Sam acordou e tudo permanecia tão escuro a sua volta como antes. Ele se esforçou para olhar o relógio em seu pulso e conseguir lê-lo e levou um susto quando viu a avançar da hora. Apesar da escuridão apenas amenizada pela luz fraca que vinha do banheiro, já passava das nove da manhã. Dean dormia profundamente em seus braços, deitado contra seu corpo com a cabeça confortavelmente deitada sobre seu peito. Não queria sair dali, mas era preciso. Desvencilhou-se dele delicadamente para não perturba-lo, pois sabia, mesmo que Dean jamais admitisse, que seu corpo deveria estar extenuado.

A falta de notícias de Bobby perturbava Sam. Adormecera de sobreaviso, esperando para acordar ao primeiro toque do celular, mas este nunca veio, ele acordaria de imediato se tivesse. Quando o visor clareou ao toque de seus dedos, Sam soube que suas horas de paz haviam se findado. Não haviam chamadas perdidas, muito menos sinal. Não havia sinal algum. Vestiu-se e se obrigou a fazer algo antes de entrar em pânico. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e correu até a recepção do motel.

A neve continuava a cair forte e a manhã não havia tido forças para emergir sob as nuvens do céu escuro. Seu coração falhou um abatida ou duas, ao ouvir a jovem atendente da recepção pedindo desculpas pelos transtornos, depois de explicar a situação em que se encontravam.

Sam voltou derrotado para o quarto, arrastando as próprias pernas bambas, encostando-se contra a porta pelo lado de dentro e se deixando escorregar até o chão. Olhava para Dean adormecido sobre a cama, os braços estendidos onde antes se encaixava seu corpo, e a paz estampada em seu rosto calmo e bonito, começava a lhe soar duvidosa. Começava a lhe deixar em pânico. Aquilo não era normal, Dean não acordar de verdade ao se desvencilhar dele, ao afasta-lo de onde dormia aconchegado em seu peito e não ver praticamente reação nenhuma da parte dele, sendo que aquele homem tinha o sono mais leve do mundo. Conhecia seu irmão, à ponto de saber quando estava acordado, mesmo quando queria que pensasse o contrário e sabia que ele realmente estava dormindo, tão profundamente que o assustava.

Ele implorava por uma resposta. Logo Sam, que lutou tanto para seguir sozinho, que achava não precisar de nada além que si mesmo, queria que alguém lhe dissesse o que fazer, como agir... Porque Sam não tinha idéia de como arrancar Ashtah de dentro de Dean até o prazo estipulado.

Todas as conexões com o mundo exterior estavam cortadas por tempo indeterminado. Sem telefone, celular, internet, ou mesmo uma forma de cruzar o mais de um metro de neve acumulada nas estradas interditadas e que não dava sinal de trégua em cair. Estavam trancados ali, naquele fim de mundo, longe de qualquer criatura que pudesse ajudar, mais distante ainda do que era "o feitiço vermelho".

Sangrar seu irmão estava fora dos seus planos e mesmo sabendo que o objeto necessário para o ritual era a espada guardada no porta malas do Impala, não tinha idéia de como proceder. Aquilo era magia negra e magia nunca era tão simples como cortar um talho na pele com uma lâmina gasta. Deveriam haver círculos mágicos, palavras de entoação e mais um tanto de pormenores a seguir que seria impossível descobrir preso naquele maldito motel sob a tempestade de neve.

Sam estava perdido e sem nenhuma expectativa da ocorrência de um milagre divino para receber as respostas que precisava antes do por-do-sol. Mesmo que o sol tivesse se esquecido de nascer naquele dia.

_#S&D#_

_Continua..._

* * *

* "Sua pele está no caminho...separando você de mim..." - Esta frase não é minha, ela é dita por um dos personagens do anime Loveless (I love that so much!), Soubi, ao seu amado, Ritsuka, e é tão bonita que não resisti em coloca-la aqui...

* * *

Acho que aqui é o lugar certo para fazer propaganda, afinal, o nome da fic é de um mangá, então, vamos ao que interessa!Estou traduzindo alguns doujins de Supernatural e postando o download no meu Blog, aos interessados, os link está abaixo!

http:/ / supernaturaland . blogspot . com


	15. Quem vai salvar você deste mundo?

_*** Quem vai salvar você do mundo? ***_

Era estranhamente confortável a sensação que o cercava e invadia aos poucos, algo que seus sentidos liam como estar mergulhado no entoar de uma canção de ninar silenciosa. Sentia-se seguro de uma forma inatingível e ao mesmo tempo, solitário como nunca.

Ouvia o som do próprio coração ecoar em seus ouvidos e tinha a impressão de que fora deixado numa caverna profunda, onde aquelas batidas ínfimas vibravam pelas paredes, muito mais altas do que poderiam ser. Não existia calor ou frio, luz ou sombras... Estava atado confortavelmente num sonho feito em tons de cinza e meia luz eterna. Nada escuro demais a ponto de assustar. Nada claro demais ao ponto de faze-lo desejar despertar. E não conseguia parar de pensar que aquele meio termo poderia ter sido o escape perfeito de suas dores, e o pedido para si muitas vezes antes, se já houvesse conhecido tal refúgio.

Tudo o que permanecia era um rastro de consciência e cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo parecia adormecida no mais pleno estupor, quando um calor gentil o arrancou daquele mundo de paz. Agarrando por seus dedos e desprendendo-se por uma de suas mãos, caminhando livre por seu braço, devagar, até atingir seu peito superficialmente, para só então ir mais fundo, envolvendo seu coração em seguida, incapaz de se negar à avalanche de torpor que trazia em sua caminhada. Poderia sufocar naquele sentimento de plenitude, pois mesmo ciente que não sentia desconforto algum antes, agora, perguntava-se poder continuar sem aquele calor que lhe vinha como um velho conhecido e apartador de suas incertezas mais profundas.

Existia algo de intensamente familiar naquele toque, mas que ainda assim, se mostrava instigante e novo, como pouquíssimas coisas em sua vida poderiam ser apreciadas. Pensou em Sam, desejou e se atreveu imaginar que ele era o dono daquele sentimento que ascendia devastador por sua mente. Se pudesse, se os soubesse abertos, teria fechado os olhos em prol de permitir aquela ascensão durar pela eternidade. Aquela era primeira vez que desejara ser diferente de todas as almas do mundo. Dean jamais desejara isso, mas dessa vez, seu coração moldado em desejos tão simples e humanos, acostumado as poucas alegrias comuns, clamava pela eternidade daquele instante.

Dean sabia que tinha de lutar em reassumir o controle de seu corpo, porque aquele sentimento onde queria se mergulhar completamente, não era nada além da possessão de Ashtah. Um soldado sempre conhece o caminho para seguir as ordens corretas, mesmo quando um oásis se apresenta em seu caminho sedento. Havia uma ordem clara em sua mente, resistir. Resistir à possessão e, especialmente, resistir ao próprio desejo que almejava trai-lo.

Porque uma parte de Dean não queria ser acordado, não queria voltar e não se sentia egoísta o bastante para recriminar-se por isso. Seu espírito havia sido quebrado aos poucos durante toda sua vida e estava cada vez mais cansado de tudo. A vida o estava deixando de lado a cada amanhecer, a perdera tentando fazer o que achava ser o certo e cada um de seus esforços em salvar o pouco que tinha, haviam se tornado mais sofrimento ainda. Não sentia-se ser capaz de desistir mais uma vez de sua real vontade e seguir em frente impunemente, apenas para não decepcionar a quem quer que fosse, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Sam. O sentimento que o rondava e ameaçava tomar seus deveres mais arraigados, lhe vinha como um tipo de libertação.

A realidade era dura, muito diferente das últimas horas passadas e o sonho que vivera, terminaria mais rápido do que deveria. Tinha plena consciência que não seria permitido desfrutar a paz que encontrara nos braços de Sam por muito tempo. Por mais que o amasse, acima de qualquer coisa, sabia ser um desejo ilusório...

Eram irmãos, eram homens, eram caçadores. Viviam num mundo repleto de preconceito, violência e intolerância. Dividiam o mesmo sangue e a mesma sina. Sempre que um se ferisse ou se afastasse, propositalmente ou não, arrasaria o outro e o deixaria a beira do precipício, onde o fim amargo seria o único destino possível.

Contos de fada só existiam nos sonhos e era neles onde desejava ficar. Sam teria forças para deixa-lo uma vez mais e tantas quantas fossem necessárias, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria abandona-lo de outra forma, se não essa. Se tivesse a chance, preferia liberta-lo quando o amor que compartilharam fosse sua memória mais viva, do que quando o mal que os cercava corrompesse o que sentiam de forma irremediável. Viver sem Sam, depois de tudo, seria muito pior do que o que passara no inferno. Aquele tipo de dor não conseguiria suportar e escolhia quebrar-se em silêncio, do que fazê-lo na frente dos olhos dele novamente e ver a indiferença voltar a brilhar sobre sua face. Morreria devagar ao assistir o amor de Sam escorrer por entre os dedos, incapaz de mante-lo, ao virar de uma esquina qualquer ou ao vislumbrar de um novo horizonte, onde sua presença seria a lembrança do pecado e não mais a felicidade de uma prece concedida.

Mas por outro lado, um outro pedaço seu, sua maior parte, o chamava de covarde e o amaldiçoava por pensar assim. Não precisava de motivos a mais para lutar contra aquele torpor, nem discursos para se convencer e forçar a fazer o correto. Sua única razão era Sam, e ele significava muito mais do que aquilo tudo que pensava não poder mais suportar. Sam era a sua vida e se deixar dominar, era perde-lo. Era abandona-lo para sempre e acima de tudo, faltar com seu dever. Afinal, quem iria salva-lo deste mundo manchado de dor, se um dia Sam deixasse de ter esperanças no amanhã?

Não poderia pensar em se deixar afogar naquele sentimento passivamente, quando iria saber-se não merecedor de paz alguma.

Uma luz quente e cegante invadia seus pensamentos e o arrancava do torpor, reabrindo o mundo à força para seus sentidos. E tudo o que irradiava nele era a dor inebriante que sentia, algo semelhante a ter a pele sendo arrancada por inteiro e cada um dos ossos sendo moídos no percurso. Tanta, que não era capaz de gritar para extravasar tamanho sofrimento.

A luz tomou suas retinas aos poucos, quando a dor constante apaziguou, no que pareceram muitas horas depois. Seus olhos ardiam, incomodados pela claridade que começava a cerca-lo, vendo desaparecer o acinzentado que tingia as paredes que o privavam de conhecer sua verdadeira situação e ouvindo o vento soprando selvagem em seus ouvidos como se, antes, estivesse submergido. Uma extensa floresta se erguia à sua frente, até onde a vista não podia mais alcançar, junto ao calor e os sons da vida crescente que vinham dela e finalmente acordavam plenos para seus sentidos.

Conhecia aquele lugar, já havia estado ali antes, com Ashtah. Mas dessa vez, era tudo muito diferente da conversa que tivera com ela naquele outro sonho, onde se sentaram lado a lado contemplando a beleza tropical daquele mundo desconhecido e a ouvira contar, como uma fábula, o que acontecera entre ela e Sam enquanto estava adormecido dentro da própria carne. Todos aqueles segredos despejados.

Era difícil discernir o porquê, mas chegara a gostar dela. Talvez fosse um reflexo natural pela fragilidade de sua imagem e a forma sem rodeios com que ela lhe contava em detalhes o que havia perdido, sem meias palavras. Sentia que podia confiar nela, de uma forma que seus instintos de caçador gritavam em suas entranhas que não deveria.

Sempre que olhava nos grandes olhos negros dela, sentia que tinha algo de si mesmo enterrado naquele olhar. Uma dor escondida nos porões daquela alma que conseguia compreender em seu total silêncio, como apenas iguais são capazes de fazer. Teve vontade de conforta-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, apenas para tentar roubar um brilho de esperança, amor, ou o que quer que conseguisse daqueles olhos tristes e cansados, que contavam muito mais do que a juventude cravada eternamente em seu rosto teimava em esconder.

O que ela vivera e enfrentara, era demais para que pudesse imaginar ou mesmo esperar conhecer, mas ainda assim, via refletido em Ashtah seu próprio futuro. Ela era o que sobraria dele quando Sam fosse embora e o deixasse para trás e Dean sabia que de uma forma ou outra, por vontade própria ou não, no final, perderia Sam.

Sentiu mãos pequenas envolverem a sua e observou que seu braço estava atado entre pele morena. Ashtah estava na sua frente, ajoelhada como se estivesse a rezar, segurando firme a mão que tomava contra o peito, com o rosto delicado banhado em lágrimas de sangue, deitado graciosamente contra a palma de sua mão calejada.

Dean estava preso, não conseguia se mover e a madeira fria que o envolvia, parecia desejar devora-lo mais e mais, enquanto ela teimava em segura-lo. Era ela que não o deixava se afogar naquele sonho e se entregar, era Ashtah que o mantinha.

Quis dizer-lhe, sussurrar para ela seu verdadeiro desejo, mas não podia, tinha de voltar para Sam, tinha de lutar por ele. Mas não existia mais voz em sua garganta, assim como seu corpo não mais o pertencia. Estava sendo devorado aos poucos, arrastado de volta para o aconchego do mundo de antes e todos os seus esforços pareciam em vão. Sua mente era uma confusão de sentimentos e foram estes que chegaram a ela com toda a força

_"Eu quero ficar... Mas não me deixe ficar... _

_Eu quero tanto... Mas não me deixe afogar nesta porcaria de paz que não mereço..." _

Ashtah invadiu sua consciência e respondeu enquanto desprendia um beijo suave em sua mão, lavada em caminhos de sangue morno.

_"Sinto muito, mas não é a sua escolha, Dean. Nunca foi. Você jamais terá o direito de escolher" _

Dean sentiu o calor ascender rapidamente de onde ela descansara os lábios macios contra o dorso de sua mão. Em instantes o calor do fogo se espalhava por sua pele até as paredes que o mantinham refém. Sentia-se sendo queimado vivo em câmera lenta e incapaz de abandonar os sentidos por vontade própria. Não era seu corpo, mas sua alma estava sendo consumida pelo fogo que se expandia dela, numa dor excruciante. Algo que pensava ser incapaz sentir.

_"O tempo está se findando, Dean... Me permita tentar..."_

Foi o que a mente turva em dor dele a compreendeu dizer. Ashtah invadiu o espaço apertado em que era consumido pelas chamas, como um fantasma que não era impedido pelas paredes firmes que o atavam e lhe selou os lábios impossibilitados de gritar de dor. Ela o envolveu nos braços delicados que ardiam em chamas e o apresentava algo que pensou ser impossível, uma dor mil vezes pior do que a aquela sentida em seus quarenta anos de inferno.

_Dean! Deus, por favor... Pare, pare com isso...Deus, faça parar... - Sam pedia enquanto segurava o corpo do irmão contra a cama, entre lágrimas de desespero e impotência. O corpo de Dean se contorcia de dor, enquanto marcas começavam a brotar em sua pele em forma de queimaduras profundas, rachando e fazendo-a verter num sangue escuro e grosso.

Um círculo mágico que Sam jamais vira antes, na forma de um círculo menor, postado à esquerda, ao redor do coração de Dean e composto não por linhas, mas por símbolos antigos, dentro de outro maior, construído da mesma forma, apenas com símbolos diferentes e uma meia lua crescente ao centro, que invadia o círculo menor sobre o coração e tomava toda a extensão do torso, era desenhado por magia na pele nua do loiro.

Mesmo desacordado, Dean trincava os dentes enquanto sangue escorria de seus lábios, tamanha pressão imposta na tentativa de impedir-se de gritar. Seu corpo inteiro ardia em febre e tremia sob as mãos do mais novo, sem descanso. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos fechados do mais velho e se tornavam sangue em contato com o ar, assim que brotavam sob suas pálpebras apertadas, anunciando uma dor lancinante.

Sam já havia visto aquilo durante o sonho que Ashtah lhe mostrara e sabia muito bem o que significava. Dean estava deixando de ser ele mesmo, estava se tornando Ashtah. O prazo final estava acabando. Mesmo que não pudesse ver sob aquela parte do mundo, sabia que o por-do-sol devia estar acontecendo em algum lugar acima das nuvens pesadas e tudo o que fizera por horas, fora um desperdício de tempo.

Procurara no diário do pai e em tudo mais que tinham no porta malas do Impala por uma solução, mesmo que apenas momentânea, até conseguir se comunicar com Bobby e descobrir uma forma de fazer Ashtah voltar à lâmina abandonada e sem vida sobre a cama. Mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão, e a febre que nascera leve e tímida em Dean horas antes, agora chegava a queimar sua pele ao toca-lo.

Dean parecia estar sendo queimado vivo internamente, num silêncio agonizante que fazia tudo muito pior. Os músculos retesados sob a pele febril, banhada em suor e tremula, as mãos atadas aos lençóis com tanta força que fazia as juntas ficarem sem cor, apenas denunciavam que ele sofria tanto, que era incapaz de externar a dor que o rasgava.

De repente, a respiração rasa e desesperada no peito do mais velho começou a acalmar, depois de mais de duas horas em agonia, enquanto sua temperatura subia de forma mais alarmante ainda e Sam foi obrigado a solta-lo, tamanha dor em suas mãos já queimadas, apenas na tentativa de mante-lo o mais imóvel possível, para não deixa-lo ferir-se mais. Porém, a dor física foi deixada em segundo plano e Sam voltou a segura-lo ao assistir os olhos de Dean abrirem-se lentamente.

Ele tinha os olhos vidrados no nada e sem uma palavra sequer, estendeu a mão e pegou a espada ao seu lado na cama, descansando-a contra o peito delicadamente. Sam congelou ao perceber que Dean não voltara o olhar em sua direção, bem à frente de seus olhos, nem mesmo por um instante, enquanto sussurrava baixinho contra o metal frio, o que podia reconhecer como sendo em sânscrito, palavras das quais não tinha idéia do que significavam. Seus olhos estavam nublados, envoltos num véu esbranquiçado, como se suas retinas houvessem sido queimadas.

Sam apenas o assistia entoar as palavras impotente enquanto a lareira apagada no quarto acendia e as luzes começavam a piscar mesmo sem energia elétrica alguma. Os desenhos apagados na pele de Dean desde que voltara a si no labirinto, reapareciam em tons de vermelho-sangue e se abriam para o líquido viscoso fluir por rios ferventes dos cortes, dando a impressão que estavam fugindo do calor intenso que residia dentro de sua carne.

O moreno se assustou ao sentir uma das mãos dele segurarem seu antebraço e ao passo que Dean continuava a sussurrar baixinho com os olhos semi-serrados, sentiu a lamina cortar a pele sensível de seu pulso. Sam engoliu um gemido de dor e não deixou de perceber que a lamina parecia ter voltado a ter pulsação própria, enquanto corria por sua pele, devagar.

Dean guiou o pulso de Sam sobre o peito e deixou o sangue correr sobre a pele ferida. As gotas pareciam ter vontade própria e nenhuma fora desperdiçada na procura dos caminhos do círculo mágico talhado profundamente em seu peito. Ao avançar do toque do seu sangue, o corpo de Dean tremia, sofrendo violentamente como se o rio vermelho que deslizava rapidamente cauterizasse as feridas abertas. Quando o sangue do mais novo chegou até o último símbolo, o ferimento em seu pulso simplesmente fechou e marca alguma de que houvera sido cortado permanecera.

Sam sentiu-se um pouco tonto, mas nada forte o bastante para que o fizesse perder o rumo dos acontecimentos e o silêncio repentino no corpo, antes, torturado do irmão, que se deixava acomodar pacificamente sobre os lençóis tingidos em vermelho. Os olhos de Dean estavam fechados serenamente, enquanto uma camada de suor fazia a pele absurdamente pálida brilhar em contraste ao escuro do sangue sobre seus ferimentos. Sangue, tinha sangue demais. E Sam se perguntava quanto mais Dean ainda poderia ter para verter?

O sangue ainda fluía quente do que antes foram leves desenhos encantadores sobre seu corpo inteiro e vê-lo sangrar assim e ser incapaz de impedir, era mais que enfiar uma faca no peito do mais novo e gira-la profundamente.

Mas os rios vermelhos que tingiam o tom de neve, adquirido por sua pele, haviam deixado de acompanhar a gravidade, voltando-se todo para o centro de seu corpo e atingindo a lâmina da espada, aconchegada novamente sobre o peito de Dean. A espada pulsava visivelmente aos olhos de Sam, junto das batidas do coração de Dean, enquanto devorava o sangue perdido pela pele clara e drenava o ainda existente em seu interior, começando a ganhar um tom levemente avermelhado.

A lamina estava devorando a vida de Dean e tudo o que o cérebro de Sam o mandava fazer era arrancar aquilo do contato com a pele dele o mais rápido possível e o teria feito, se as duas mãos do irmão não houvessem segurado em seu pulso, o impedindo de afastar a maldita espada, que agora queimava como a febre no corpo de Dean, um centímetro que fosse. Os dedos cortados de Sam, agarrados à lamina sangravam e pingavam contra o peito do irmão e diferente do que acontecia ao sangue do mais velho, o seu seguia o caminho normal e cedia a gravidade pelos contornos de seus músculos.

Foi assim que Sam teve a compreensão de que sua presença não fazia diferença. Havia sido totalmente posto de lado. Seu sangue não era o escolhido, apenas o de Dean era necessário daqui por diante. Sam foi engolido pelo vazio ao perceber que estava prestes a perder o irmão outra vez, na frente de seus olhos, sem poder intervir em seu destino e salva-lo. Compreendeu em segundos toda a angustia que Dean deveria sentir em relação a ele, estando sempre entre o ato, quase natural, de mante-lo à salvo e o conhecimento de seus próprios limites humanos. Mas mesmo assim, sentindo-se tão incapaz, o irmão jamais houvera desistido dele e faria o mesmo por Dean, quantas vezes e por todo o tempo que fosse necessário. Sam não desistiria dele, nunca mais.

_Sammy... - Os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas correram das mãos que atavam firmemente seu pulso até o rosto pálido do irmão, onde apenas um fio do verde de suas iris estava exposto. Sam soltou a lâmina, já tingida por igual no mais profundo vermelho-sangue e deslizou a mão sobre sua face quente, molhada de suor.

_Dean... - Chamou seu nome inconscientemente, percebendo o quanto Dean lutava em abrir mais os olhos e focar em si. Assim como aquela vontade, tudo nele parecia tão débil, tão frágil, que até o ar parecia áspero e difícil demais para encontrar o caminho para seus pulmões. Sam sentiu o corpo dele estremecer por inteiro enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos, ainda lutando em manter-se acordado.

_Sammy...Você tem de fazer... o feitiço... vermelho... Não há mais tempo... Tem de fazer...- Dean se calou e parou de respirar por um instante, apavorando Sam que se pôs a acarinhar seu rosto, implorando para que ele respondesse ao toque de suas mãos.

_O que, Dean? O que eu tenho de fazer...? Fale comigo... Não sei o que fazer, Dean. Me ajude... - A mão antes abandonada sobre o peito ensanguentado, segurou com esforço a de Sam em seu rosto e a arrastou junto contra seu peito, quando suas forças quase desapareciam, escorregando pela pele ferida.

_A espada, Sammy... Crave-a aqui...- Dean sussurrou num fio de voz, guiando a mão de Sam sobre seu coração. Sam olhava, totalmente incrédulo ao pedido do irmão, a mão pousada sem forças contra a sua, sobre o peito ferido que mal se movia ao respirar.- Bem fundo...

_Do que está falando, Dean... Eu... eu não vou fazer isso. Não posso fazer! - Sam sentia o coração sob sua palma bater cada vez mais devagar e espaçado. Seu irmão estava agonizando, lutando por um sopro de vida a mais e ele nada podia fazer. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro a idéia de ser ele quem ceifaria a vida de Dean.

_O tempo... está acabando... Ela me contou...Nos separe... antes que... - Sam se lembrava que Ashtah havia dito que a escolha final seria dele. Ele teria que arcar com as consequências, mais que isso, arcar com a escolha de acreditar ou não nas palavras e ações de uma Deusa cheia de dor e sede de vingança. Arcar em sentir o sangue de Dean em suas mãos como jamais o fizera antes, sendo o responsável direto do extinguir de sua vida.

Aquele que tentava manter-se a respirar enquanto pedia por sua ajuda era Dean, tinha certeza disso e não aquilo que momentos antes rezara o encantamento sobre seu corpo, e era exatamente essa razão que o fazia não conseguir seguir as ordens dadas. Como poderia enterrar uma espada no peito do próprio irmão? Como teria forças para fazer isso, mesmo que seguindo sua ordem? Sam não era o soldado perfeito que Dean era, nunca o fora. Lhe era impossível acatar aquela ordem.

_S..Sam...my...- Dean gemeu seu nome enquanto seu peito se negava a inflar outra vez. Sem forças para nada mais, permitiu-se apenas contemplar a dor do irmão mais novo sob ele, sentindo as lágrimas derramadas de Sam caindo contra seu peito como se estivessem a congelar. Dean soube que ele não faria o que deveria ao olha-lo nos olhos, e ao invés de culpa-lo por sua escolha, desejou poder conforta-lo.

Não existia fraqueza num homem que não tinha forças para matar o que amava, pois Dean sabia que faria o mesmo. Jamais poderia julga-lo por isso. Sua única tristeza era saber que nunca conseguira morrer em paz nos braços do irmão, não que se lembrasse, e aquele seu desejo estúpido de poder encontrar seu destino final ouvindo o coração dele pulsar contra o seu peito e se perder entre seus lábios, não seria realizado. Jamais. Queria ata-lo em seus braços e sussurrar o que se passava em seu coração e agradecer a chance de se sentir amado por Sam. Mas, assim, como a luz se perdia nos pontos negros que teimavam em tomar sua visão, sua última vontade lhe era negada, sendo impossível sentir o calor já distante do corpo dele a acalentar o seu. Apenas mais um desejo tolo, entre tantos outros não atendidos.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto do mais novo, quando pegou a espada descansada sobre o peito de Dean. Ajoelhado na cama, sobre o corpo inerte do irmão, Sam sentiu a lamina pulsar debilmente em suas mãos, mais lentamente que antes, como se anunciasse estar prestes a se findar e o calor que queimara como a febre de Dean em suas mãos ao toca-la antes, começara a se desfazer rapidamente do punho entre seus dedos.

Algumas gotas de sangue fluíram sob a pressão imposta contra o peito do irmão, apenas cortando superficialmente em meio ao círculo desenhado na sua pele, bem sobre o coração. Sam parou, incapaz de continuar. Olhou nos olhos brilhantes de Dean, cravados nos seus e viu a luz começar a desaparecer, junto ao calor e ao pulsar da lamina em suas mãos, perdidos instantaneamente.

Sam fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo de Dean receber com um espasmo a lâmina fria que rasgava sua carne, ao enterrar a espada já sem vida no peito dele. Rasgando ao meio, não apenas o dele mas o seu coração também.

**_#S&D#_**

_Continua..._


	16. Feedback Song for a Dying Friend

_*** Feedback Song for a Dying Friend * **_

_**(Canção retorno para uma amigo à morte)**_

_" Quero que Dean vença... "_

Aquelas haviam sido suas palavras e Ashtah as havia cumprido. Sam compreendia cada um de seus atos por agora, e tudo soava límpido demais em sua mente confusa. Ela desejava ser expurgada realmente, por isso, livrou-se do sangue que residia no corpo de Dean, porque era o que a mantinha presa à sua carne de forma impossível de ser arrancada. De alguma forma, Ashtah havia tomado o controle do corpo de Dean antes da hora, como se tivesse a sua permissão e realizado o próprio feitiço de expurgo e lacramento em prol dos dois. E Sam não conseguia chegar a outra conclusão, a de que seu ato era um premio, uma recompensa pelo que sentira estando dentro de Dean... Era um agradecimento para Dean.

Sam jamais imaginou que pensaria algo do tipo, mas, os avisos de Ashtah sobre o destino do irmão estar em suas mãos mostraram-se verdadeiros e ele queria ter o poder de rever seu julgamento, compreendendo-se incapaz de arcar com a consequência de sua escolha. Ele, que havia escolhido Dean, sob todas as formas, e agora preferia ter a certeza de ser um estranho a vestir a pele amada, do que o simples findar de sua existência. Nada podia ser pior do que perde-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Mas Sam tinha de acreditar. Tinha de se obrigar a ainda acreditar e foi isso que fez.

Manteve-se completamente imóvel. De olhos fechados. Seu corpo havia se esquecido como respirar ou mover-se, nem mesmo um espasmo muscular em suas mãos cansadas, travadas rigidamente, negando-se a tremer. O som das batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a pulsação corrente por suas veias desapareceram naquele vazio. Até suas lágrimas deixaram de correr por um único propósito.

Silêncio. Buscava algo que apenas este silêncio absoluto lhe traria em recompensa.

E nele, Samuel rezava, implorando por acordar daquele pesadelo, como já havia despertado de tantos outros, tão horríveis e reais quanto o que experimentava naquele instante. Pedindo para abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o rosto preocupado do irmão. Desejando sentir aquelas mãos grossas, tão maltratadas pela vida, deslizando por seus cabelos molhados de suor e assistir um sorriso acalentador brotar em seus lábios. E quem sabe, se tivesse a sorte de pegar Dean numa daquelas noites de bebedeira extrema depois de uma noitada com alguma garota quente, onde, às vezes, apenas quando o teor do álcool em suas veias era demais para manter qualquer tipo de sentimento lacrado como se fosse uma maldição, Dean o permitia enxergar um rasgo de seu verdadeiro eu debaixo da armadura de durão de sempre, e Sam podia ganhar dele um beijo suave contra a fronte, enquanto sua voz encontrava um tom mais terno para lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem e que não passava de um sonho ruim, ou de um delírio de febre, ou uma ilusão ou o que quer que fosse... Dizendo que a dor que o afligia agora, não era real e que sempre estaria ali para tomar conta dele, que jamais deixaria o seu lado, que o velaria por todas as madrugadas que seguissem até o seu derradeiro respirar, como sempre fez e ainda faria...

Coisa, que a solidão de saber apenas um sonho irrealizável o que havia vivenciado ao seu lado naqueles últimos dias e, especialmente, por aquelas últimas horas de amor e aceitação sem igual, tendo a plena consciência de que seus lábios morreriam de sede antes de conhecerem o real gosto daqueles que desejou a vida inteira, era tão absurdamente melhor que ter o corpo sem vida do irmão em seus braços uma vez mais que chegava a desejar sofrer calado o amor não correspondido que o consumia, em troca de vê-lo desperdiçar cada ato de carinho desejado para si mesmo nos braços de qualquer mulher que cruzasse seu caminho, como sempre fizera, alheio aos seus sentimentos. Preferia se remoer naquela dor que seria apenas sua, do que ter de encarar o fato que Dean não mais respirava.

Como o seu pesadelo não tinha fim, precisava manter aquele silêncio, em espera pela mais suave reação possível da lâmina entre suas mãos...Uma réstia de calor, uma reles pulsação, um leve tremular... Qualquer coisa que fizesse Sam acreditar que não havia falhado tão miseravelmente outra vez. Uma sombra de esperança qualquer que não o permitisse meter uma bala na cabeça antes mesmo de ter a certeza cabal de sua desgraça. Ele não queria abrir os olhos para não encontrar no corpo inerte sob o seu um rasto qualquer de tudo o que o fazia ser seu irmão mais velho.

Dean era vida, era inquietude, era uma imensa falta de silêncio, pois mesmo quando ficava calado, seus olhos conversavam o tempo todo. Até quando ele desejava fugir das perguntas que o afligiam, podia ler as respostas fluindo na reação inquieta de suas mãos e em cada mudança no brilho dos olhos dele e compreende-lo profundamente, de uma forma que chegava a ser invasiva.

Mesmo sem que Dean dissesse uma só palavra, Sam podia ouvir a voz da mente dele interagindo com o seu próprio silencio e ele não era essa calmaria vazia que emanava do corpo entre seus joelhos. Assim como não era o homem insensível que lutava em deixar transparecer sobre a couraça que escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Dean era quente, atencioso e cheio de preocupações, tudo envolto à uma gentileza genuína, algo impossível de se recriar, muito mais do que uma vida de abandono e abnegação poderia moldar em uma alma, era intrínseco a ele. Era aquele sentimento que o fazia Dean, e este era amor, na melhor distinção possível e em todas as formas que pudesse usar esta palavra. Dean era amor. Arraigado profundamente em seu espírito e sem meio termos ou lógica a ser aplicada.

Sam não tinha idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado, desde que sentira a lamina rasgar o peito de Dean pela força de suas próprias mãos, e ignorava totalmente que toda aquela agonia que o impedia de ter forças para reconhecer o mal que fizera, não compartilhava de mais que alguns segundos no tempo que regia o mundo sob seus pés.

Porque aqueles segundos insignificantes já lhe eram uma eternidade inteira, quando sentiu algo. Era fraco e apenas o imenso silêncio ao qual seu próprio corpo se submetia, o permitira sentir aquela sensação. Suas mãos formigaram envoltas no punho frio da espada e abriu os olhos para ver o metal rígido se desintegrar dentre seus dedos, em direção aos quase vinte centímetros enterrados duramente no peito do irmão. Seus pequenos pedaços se soltavam e desapareciam numa névoa vermelha, antes de tocar a pele pálida onde a lamina ainda intacta encontrava seu descanso.

Em instantes, a espada desapareceu completamente e uma nuvem avermelhada tomou todo o quarto. Sam ouvia um coração disparar insanamente, o seu próprio, enquanto suas mãos, agora, livres do metal frio, começavam a se mover em direção ao ferimento profundo exposto sobre a pele do mais velho. Queria tanto toca-lo e sentir algum rastro de vida pulsando nele, que tinha medo de faze-lo e descobrir a verdade óbvia, aquela que seus anos de treinamento e vida de caçador não permitiam se enganar naquela distancia tão ínfima.

Sam olhava incrédulo para Dean, totalmente abandonado sobre a cama. Braços estendidos ao lado do corpo relaxado, cabelos úmidos, caindo em mechas, livremente sobre o travesseiro macio, olhos abertos, gritando em contraste com a palidez tomada pelas sardas, tão mais visíveis do que normalmente eram, lábios machucados pela pressão dos próprios dentes e levemente entreabertos, desenhados em um rosa pálido, contra a brancura do tom atingido por sua pele.

Em sua análise, Sam ignorava todos os incontáveis ferimentos que arruinavam o corpo amado e por um momento, Sam leu Dean com uma saudade imensa arrasando seu peito, como se não visse os contornos de sua estrutura a anos, como se não se lembrasse... Milênios inteiros de separação rangiam sob o desejo incontido em suas mãos de senti-lo respirar contra sua pele.

Queria-o cuidando cegamente, queria-o sorrindo quando sentia dor, queria-o escondendo as lágrimas que fugiam ao controle e o traíam quando estava feliz... Queria-o como sempre foi. Nem mais, nem menos.

Queria-o vivo, apenas um pouco mais. Apenas para que pudesse pagar por cada pecado que cometera contra ele, por cada falha e palavra de abandono... Por todos aqueles que demoraria pelo menos um século para expurgar. Um século, era tudo o que Sam pedia para que Dean vivesse a mais, apenas por este tempo irrisório, para que tivesse o bastante para perdoa-lo por todo mal que já lhe houvera feito. Devolver, com juros, cada uma daquelas horas gastas no amor mais sublime do qual tinha conhecimento, naquele amor de uma vida inteira e que fora todo seu desde que podia se lembrar e jamais retribuído à altura.

Mas havia algo errado, algo fora do eixo correto. Algo que destruía suas pretensões e lhe negava o perdão tão querido. Não haviam lágrimas a serem contadas e escondidas a partir do canto dos olhos dele, muito menos sorrisos, cravados sorrateiros em seus lábios e por mais que suas mãos deslizassem sofregamente sobre o peito encharcado de sangue, clamando por sua atenção, não havia nenhum rastro de sentimento sobre a fricção das feridas expostas. Não existia mais a dor lancinante de antes. O olhar de Dean estava cravado no nada, continuando no mesmo lugar em que antes seus olhos encontravam. A luz havia se perdido por inteiro e o som daquela última palavra ainda ecoava em sua mente. Seu nome, aquele maldito apelido que odiara e amara com o mesmo fervor a vida inteira. Aquele que só ele tinha o direito de pronunciar... Sammy... Aquilo que o fazia apenas dele... Ele era o Sammy de Dean e sem ele, era apenas Sam. E ele odiava a idéia de ser apenas Sam.

A nevoa avermelhada perdia seu contorno e sustentação, descendo calma, incapaz de manter-se pairando no ar, desaparecendo antes de tocar o chão acarpetado, ou os lençóis manchados em vermelho sobre a cama, ou suas peles.

A certeza da falha finalmente o alcançou. Por que pelo menos uma vez não podia ter se portado como Dean? Uma, apenas uma? Tudo o que precisava para salva-lo era cumprir a ordem dada. Ashtah queria ajudar. Tinha mais motivos para confiar nela do que simplesmente reconhece-la como algo estritamente mal. Atravessar seu peito antes que aquela lamina parasse de pulsar, antes que fosse tarde demais, era o necessário a fazer... Doloroso, mas suportável ao pensamento de salva-lo com essa atitude. Sua última chance, a chance que não tivera antes, e a deixou escapar por entre os dedos. Apenas por não ser um soldado e se recusar a seguir ordens cegamente, ele sempre reagiria com negação a uma maldita ordem e desta vez não havia sido diferente, mesmo que esta se derramasse da boca do irmão. Só que, desta vez, custara alto demais e o preço já havia sido pago com a vida de Dean.

Sam não precisava, nem podia mais vela-lo em silêncio. Seu corpo, seu cérebro e cada pedaço de seu coração rangiam num barulho insuportável, numa mistura de vozes, respirações, soluços, dor, medo, desespero. Tudo nele gritava e se contorcia tentando acorda-lo deste pesadelo que seguia por tempo demais, numa dor insuportável demais. Sam não se importava em agir como um covarde, tudo o que queria era morrer o mais rápido possível e poupar-se do fato de que não havia mais motivo algum para caminhar e seguir em frente, mas antes disso, um desejo muito maior o invadia. Um querer tão imenso e ao mesmo tempo agonizante que negava a dar-se a chance de realiza-lo. Não o merecia, não aquele tipo de conforto mórbido, não aquela sombra de calmaria que sentira antes, a cada vez que o envolvera dentre os braços. Dean não merecia sua presença contra sua pele a suja-lo ainda mais depois de tudo.

Mas Sam era fraco perante seus desejos e por mais que o arrasasse sentir o calor de Dean desaparecer contra sua pele, daquela forma aterradora que pensou nunca mais ser obrigado a reviver, pediu desculpas a ele sem palavra alguma, porque palavras não mais atingiriam o silêncio de seu coração e o tomou nos braços com a saudade de quem ganhou e perdeu o amor mais sublime já compartilhado sobre esta terra por um mero descuido. Um tropeçar em uma armadilha. Um amor guardado a sete chaves. Uma ordem não cumprida. E então, simplesmente, tudo acabou.

O calor extinguido do sangue dele colando contra seu peito nu. As mãos deslizando sem impedimentos pela linha da coluna sem causar uma só reação em seus poros. O rosto se enterrando na linha do pescoço, sendo arranhado pela barba que despontava, roubando os contornos macios da pele. Os cabelos finos caindo pelo face lavada em lágrimas. Os lábios macios... e o gosto, e o cheiro inebriante do sangue tão conhecido. Olhos cegos pela dor, à procura de algo físico para enxergar além dos olhos fechados e sombras de cílios deleitados contra a delicadeza das sardas. Seu desejo era se unir ao silêncio que vinha dele e se afundar no vazio daquele coração transpassado. Pedia que a escuridão fosse uma dona carinhosa para suas lágrimas e o levasse embora, o arrastasse, nem que fosse apenas por algum tempo, de um mundo sem Dean.

Quando o último grão de névoa desapareceu em algum lugar perdido sobre o espaço do comodo, Sam finalmente conseguiu enxergar uma mostra de seu pedido realizado, algo que lhe havia passado despercebido. Olhos fechados... Dean estava de olhos fechados. E ao nota-lo, sentiu uma leve pulsação, apenas um languido tremular contra seu peito. Sam fechou os olhos e deixou-se sentir, uma , duas, três vezes... Rezando para sentir uma pulsação a mais para que tivesse convicção de que não estava sonhando. Então ele sentiu.

O coração de Dean estava batendo, era fraco e disritmado, mas batia seguidamente, e seu transe só foi quebrado à invasão brusca do quarto. Sam mal conseguiu compreender que aquele em pânico à sua frente, alarmado não com a cena que flagrara de Sam deitado tão intimamente sobre o corpo despido do irmão, vestiapenas com um jeans, mas sim com a quantidade de sangue que manchava os lençóis e suas peles, era Bobby. Que trazia nas mãos algo que Sam daria sua sanidade para conseguir para Dean. Bolsas de sangue. Sangue. Aquilo que faltava em suas veias e que ele tanto precisava. O sangue que poderia dar uma chance de manter seu coração batendo apesar de tudo.

Sam não ouvia as ordens proferidas pelo velho amigo. Estava em choque, incapaz até mesmo de ajuda-lo mais que dar-lhe algum espaço para achar uma veia intacta nos braços de Dean. Tudo o que conseguia pensar e fazer, era abraça-lo para que Dean o sentisse ao seu lado e ouvisse aquelas palavras tão comuns a eles e que, por mais reles que pudessem soar aos ouvidos do mundo, sempre fariam uma diferença gigantesca em se tratando daqueles regidos pelo sobrenome Winchester.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Dean... Eu estou aqui e nunca vou te abandonar... Apenas fique comigo...

* * *

_*** Ano de 2.208, próximo à costa das Maldivas, em meio ao oceano Indico **_*****

Ela observava e ouvia encantada o som que o sol provocava ao se expandir sob a superfície calma do mar...

Mantinha o mesmo ritual desde que podia se lembrar e jamais se cansara de assistir o amanhecer se declinar pela extensão das águas escuras todos os dias. Sempre que o fazia, por todos os dias de sua jovem vida, tinha a impressão de que estava procurando algo além naquele horizonte. Ela sempre sentiu-se assim, esperando por algo, tanto, que gostava de pensar que era sua alma gemea, seu outro lado que estava a procurar.

Seu pai era um bom homem, um trabalhador, e ela sempre adorou viver naquele velho barco de pesca, tanto quanto sempre soube que não era aquele o seu lugar. Mas o mundo em que nascera era hostil, havia sido ferido e como um animal selvagem acuado, se voltara contra seu algoz. As pessoas. E até aquelas muito amadas e merecedoras de um destino gentil, se perdiam cedo. Sua mãe e seu irmãozinho deviam ter recebido seu velho pai cheios de saudades, tanta, que ela se negava a permanecer só por muito tempo mais. Tudo o que a prendia naquele mundo cheio de solidão era o esperar de cada amanhecer.

E naquela manhã , seu desejo incompreendido se tornaria real.

Avistou ao longe um brilho suave a tremular ao toque do sol e aquele brilho tinha uma cor diferente do dourado costumeiro. Era vermelho, vermelho-sangue. E também era a cor mais bonita que já havia visto em todos os seus vastos quinze anos de vida.

Mudou a rota para saciar sua curiosidade e as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Há mais de dois anos não sabia o que era isso, essa felicidade e euforia, enquanto sentia uma paz imensa a afundar em seu peito.

Quando finalmente se aproximou, chegou a não acreditar que algo assim pudesse flutuar, era metal e flutuava sob a densidade da água do mar e algo refletido nela, disparava seu coração e a mandava pegar a espada abandonada em meio a imensidão.

Sentia que a lamina era viva e queria ata-la contra sua pele. Sentia que ela a chamava docemente a cada pulsar de seu coração e sem demoras, nem mesmo pensou em negar-se em mergulhar na água escura e fria sob o sol da manhã e guardar a lamina carinhosamente contra seu peito.

A lamina pulsou junto de seu coração e a pulsação que vinha dela, assumiu o mesmo ritmo que regia seu próprio corpo. Então, ela percebeu que não estava mais tão só. Antes que ela o pudesse fazer, sua outra metade a havia encontrado...

Finalmente, Ashtah havia encontrado o outro pedaço de sua alma...

* * *

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua..._

* * *

Esse capítulo é o fim da primeira parte da fic. Achei importante expor os sentimentos do Sam para que o leitor possa compreender suas atitudes futuras. Aquele papo de "cuidado com o que deseja", vai cair bem a ele...

Decidi colocar esse pedaço contando o destino final de Ashtah logo aqui, porque ela não fará parte da história fisicamente daqui por diante. Este é o adeus dela. Mas ainda assim, serão revelados algumas coisas importantes sobre essa "deusa" e que será importante no caminhar da fic. Por isso mesmo, desisti da minha idéia de termina-la e continuar o desenvolver da estória em outra.

O próximo capítulo terá um pulo no tempo e a base do enredo será um pouco diferente, com Dean e Sam tendo de arcar com os resultados do feitiço vermelho e suas próprias escolhas. Tempos difíceis virão em outros sentidos.

Gente, a sexta temporada de Supernatural começa nesta sexta! Animados?


	17. Tão perto, tão longe

_*__** Tão perto, tão longe * **_

Sam havia tido algum tempo livre nos últimos meses, até demais, o bastante para poder traduzir aquele antigo livro quase por completo. Mas residia em suas últimas frases, gravadas nas páginas parcialmente destruídas pelo passar do tempo, a mensagem final que não poderia soar mais verdadeira.

_"O sangue derramado não pode ser retornado. _

_a__ssim como aquele, onde residia Sua morada, jamais o fará por completo." _

E agora, Sam assistia com saudades o sol morno do fim de tarde bater suave contra o rosto de Dean, que se mantinha recostado contra o estofado do Impala displicentemente. Sua atenção totalmente perdida no horizonte que cortavam apressados, com os olhos sensíveis à luz que, mesmo parcialmente encobertos pelas lentes dos óculos escuros, não escondiam o vazio em que estavam mergulhados. Um vazio que Sam não podia comensurar, muito menos alcançar. Começava a perceber isso em pequenos atos que Dean se esquecia de conter, na ânsia de tentar esconder o quão profundamente seu real estado o incomodava. Por mais que o velho Dean se esforçasse de forma sobre-humana para garantir que tudo aquilo que havia acontecido estava plenamente sob controle, sabia também, ser a resposta para seu distanciamento crescente.

Aos poucos, em doses homeopáticas, Sam estava sendo gentilmente convidado a se retirar, estava sendo expulso de seu lar. Sem gritos, socos ou qualquer outra reação condizente ao seu irmão mais velho... Sam estava perdendo Dean um pouco mais a cada vez que ele fechava os olhos e navegava para longe de sua consciência. Sam o estava perdendo e o pior era conhecer tão profundamente a alma do irmão, à ponto de compreender que só o estava perdendo, porque Dean já havia se perdido.

Dean estava se escondendo, não querendo ver a verdade que se expandia por seu ser e estava dando o seu melhor naquilo em que era um expert. Como sempre, Dean estava fingindo não se importar e junto, não se importando consigo mesmo.

Por mais que Dean tentasse engana-lo, era impossível não perceber a foma com que se portava a cada espelho que cruzava. Havia sobrado muito pouco para Dean depois de Ashtah, e deste quase nada, se pudesse escolher, Sam poderia apostar, que a última coisa que ele gostaria, seria poder ver o que restara de si. Observar seu próprio corpo se movendo, parecia um misto de curiosidade e auto-punição impossíveis dele se negar a ter. Junto das cicatrizes eternizadas na pele ou nos olhos suplicantes por atenção, que Sam não conseguia conter, na maior parte do tempo, endereçados a ele. Se aquela distancia gritava e doía no mais novo de um modo tão arrasador, para Dean deveria ser o ápice de uma tortura inenarrável

Depois da chegada salvadora de Bobby e uma corrida desenfreada para o hospital mais próximo, onde Sam se lembrava de muitas poucas coisas, além do fato que o tempo parecia se multiplicar a cada segundo em que mantinha seu irmão ensanguentado e desacordado nos braços, na parte de trás da caminhonete de Bobby, e de ter agradecido centenas de vezes aos homens que inventaram tração nas quatro rodas e pneus para neve.

E no fim, tudo o que pedira se concretizara, como num passe de mágica, ele teve seu desejo atendido. Dean havia resistido, de uma forma que Sam nem se atrevia a encontrar coragem para tentar explicar como ou porquê. Dean respirava, mas por meses, ele apenas respirava e nada mais. Dean havia se tornado o silêncio à sua volta, quebrado apenas pelos bips das máquinas que o monitoravam incessantemente.

Mais de quatro meses haviam se passado e aquela espera sem nenhum rastro de melhora acabava com as expectativas de que seu irmão voltasse a acordar algum dia. O estado de Dean era um mistério para os médicos que o atendiam e se Sam fechasse os olhos podia ver e ouvir seu irmão dizer algo como_ "Por Deus, alguém chame logo o "_. Mesmo com a extensiva perda de sangue e com os relatos de Sam sobre uma parada cardio-respiratória, o que, na fragilidade de seu estado, seu corpo jamais teria forças para simplesmente voltar a funcionar como fizera, não existiam sinais físicos da causa de sua falta de reação. Sam havia perdido a conta de quantos testes e exames Dean fora submetido e resposta alguma fora obtida. Não existiam sinais de lesão cerebral, mas ainda assim, ele se mantinha em estado de coma profundo.

O estado em que Dean se encontrava, nada tinha haver com até onde a ciência podia alcançar, era magia. Sam podia senti-la correr pelas veias dele, encrustada em seu sangue e no gosto eternamente gravado em seus lábios desde quando o provara. A junção perfeita entre o puro e o profano. Algo de Ashtah fora deixado dentro dele e Sam se perguntava o quanto de Dean havia sido preservado, o quanto havia restado intacto depois de sua possessão. Não existia nada que pudesse contar aos médicos para que pudessem usar para ajudar Dean, tudo o que conseguiria expondo a verdade seria trazer a suspeita sobre o seu envolvimento ao que acontecera ao irmão.

Fora impossível fugir do radar da polícia com tantas provas gravadas no corpo dele e o único ponto bom daquilo, era o fato de que, assim que os "civis" olhavam para os desenhos entalhados dolorosamente sobre sua pele, a primeiras palavras que lhes vinham à mente e a boca era algo entre "seita satânica e sacrifício" e Sam jamais pensou que seria tão grato a Dean por permitir que testasse, a vida inteira, sobre o mais velho o poder do seu olhar de cão sem dono como naqueles instantes. Ele havia se tornado um grande ator, sem dúvidas. A polícia procurou durante meses por respostas, as quais, Bobby fizera o favor de apagar, junto do rastro que os levaria até o Impala, abandonado no estacionamento do motel e ao quarto repleto de provas que os guiariam à um único culpado, Sam. Bobby resolveu o assunto com a competência de sempre, logo após os deixar no hospital e guardou o Impala, intacto, em sua casa.

Mas foi muito mais fácil despista-los e manter o segredo dos médicos ao mesmo tempo, do que encarar e explicar para Bobby o que ouvira dos mesmos. Dean havia sido sodomizado e que Deus o ajudasse a explicar como e por quem. Para sua sorte, o calor absurdo que queimara Dean de dentro para fora, parecia ter se encarregado de destruir as provas de dna que deixara em seu corpo. Porém, Sam teve a nítida impressão de que não conseguiria ter ar o bastante em seus pulmões para conseguir falar tamanho era o medo que ascendia nele ao olhar de Bobby. Ele sabia que o único que havia chego perto o bastante de Dean para poder fazer uma coisa assim era Sam. Não havia como negar.

_"_Sam... você não fez isso ao seu irmão, não foi? Não posso, muito menos quero acreditar que você... machucou... Que fez... isso com Dean... " _

Sabia que deveria negar até o ultimo instante e inventar uma história convincente, com um roteiro digno de um Urso de Ouro*, mas Samuel simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito, enquanto o rubor corava suas faces perante o olhar incrédulo e a voz embargada do velho amigo, que quase não tivera força para pronunciar aquela pergunta. Bobby parecia um pai traído que tivera o chão arrancado debaixo de seus pés, incapaz de aceitar que um de seus filhos havia estuprado o outro. Sam não conseguiria mentir para ele, pelo menos, não totalmente. Não era hora, e jamais seria, para dizer aos detalhes o que havia feito para Dean enquanto ele estava fora de si, ou mesmo o que acontecera quando estava desperto em sua própria carne. Dizer aquilo para Dean já havia sido um suplício, felizmente, revertido em conforto pelo carinho oferecido pelo irmão e aquilo, sabia bem, só viria dele e de ninguém mais. Quem diria, e aceitaria em sã consciência, que não se importava em ter sido usado, tão facilmente como Dean o fizera? Dean era único, com sua imensa falta de amor-próprio, especialmente, quando estava ocupado em compartilhar seus melhores sentimentos para com Sam. Aquele homem merecia a verdade, mesmo que doesse, Bobby não merecia menos depois de anos de ajuda e amor oferecidos.

Sam gaguejou um pouco, mas conseguiu responder depois de desviar o rosto e esconder as lágrimas que já brilhavam em seus olhos. - "Eu não ...não machuquei Dean, Bobby... Eu juro, tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, foi consensual..."

Bobby apenas acenou à sua resposta, parecia sem rumo, desconcertado, ao ver a expressão em seu , ele deveria ser uma visão lastimável para conseguir arrancar tamanha compaixão de Bobby e impedi-lo de lhe socar! Depois de tomar um profundo folego, antes de sair do quarto, sua resposta finalmente aflorou de forma dura e direta. - "Quando Dean acordar, vamos ter uma boa conversa, nós três, Sam. Entendido?"

"_Sim, senhor" - Sam engoliu em seco e foi tudo o que pôde responder.

Com o passar dos meses, Sam podia ver refletido nos olhos de cada médico ou enfermeiro que vinha ver Dean, inclusive no das enfermeiras, que observavam e tocavam no homem bonito abandonado sobre a cama e que faziam cada célula no corpo do caçula pulsar em ciume puro daqueles olhares interessados no que era muito mais que apenas seu irmão, como sabiam, mas seu amor e que não podia pedir para si e declarar seu espaço, frente aos olhos delas. A verdade sempre esteve lá, em cada sussurro e suspiro, aquela que ainda não haviam tido coragem para contar descaradamente, mas que havia chego a Sam sem palavra alguma e aquele, _"só podemos esperar seu irmão reagir" _de sempre. Para eles, Dean continuava morrendo, apenas de uma forma lenta e desumana.

Sam havia tido um pingo de esperança a longínquos dois meses antes, no dia em Dean abrira os olhos por si só depois de quatro semanas de inércia total. Mesmo os médicos acreditaram em uma melhora, mas esta simplesmente não veio. Então, depois disso, Sam passava grande tempo ao seu lado, pingando colírio sobre suas retinas, já que Dean não podia piscar os olhos, num esforço para que elas não ressecassem e arranhassem, o que consequentemente o deixaria cego. E agora, de uma forma inexplicável e mesmo que soubesse completamente estúpida, Sam se culpava por isso também... Aquele pensamento de que, talvez Dean fosse menos infeliz se não pudesse ver, o açoitava e tinha plena consciência de que se abrisse a boca para dizer tamanha besteira, levaria uma boa surra do mais velho e com toda razão. A vida de Dean já estava uma droga e seus pensamentos não precisavam piora-la mais.

Mas naquela época, aquele ritual era tudo o que Sam podia fazer por Dean, além de cortar seu cabelo como ele gostava, ceifando aquelas mechas que Sam tanto amava e que guardara, porque jamais se desfaria delas, e de conversar o tempo todo com ele, como se fosse receber alguma resposta. Não existiam respostas, nem quando o chantageou, ameaçando pintar o Impala no tom de rosa mais fluorescente que conseguisse encontrar ou instalar um cd player, ou pior, uma entrada de USB... Nenhum gemido de desagrado, nenhuma revirar de olhos característico, nenhum _"eu te mato se fizer isso" _escapou daqueles lábios. A verdade, era que Sam tinha perdido as esperanças de ter Dean de volta e se houvesse algum tipo de suporte de vida mantendo-o acima, por mais que lhe doesse, ele temia dizer sim se fosse perguntado sobre o findar de sua vida. Mas não exista essa opção, essa libertação da alma presa à carne incapaz de responder, pois Dean se mantinha por si só, algo erradamente drástico no nível de inconsciência que atingia, algo totalmente irreal para um homem com o coração transpassado.

Então, em uma noite, enquanto Sam lia para ele "O silêncio dos inocentes", bem na parte em que Lecter encara Clarice de sua cela e diz para ela: _"Nada aconteceu comigo, policial Starling. Eu aconteci."_, Dean simplesmente piscou os olhos e quando os reabriu, olhou para Sam como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um cochilo e nada mais. Seu coração e respiração se mantiveram calmos, até que Sam se aproximasse com lágrimas de alívio e alegria caindo pelo rosto de forma instantânea, ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado. "Sammy". Dito naquele timbre de voz apaixonado como enquanto faziam amor, era tudo o que o moreno precisava para não dar a mínima se alguém estava vendo, quando selou seus lábios contra os de Dean.

As memórias fugiram do caçula quando avistou a velha casa da fazenda abandonada. Dirigiu até uma distancia segura da antiga construção caindo aos pedaços, porque se alguma coisa acontecesse ao Impala, Dean arrancaria sua cabeça, e a estacionou. Olhou para Dean no banco do passageiro e viu um sorriso nascer em seus rosto, como há muito não tinha o prazer de contemplar.

_O que foi, Sam? Tire uma foto que dura mais... - Dean sorria ao falar, como se nada estivesse errado e Sam apertava as mãos no volante cada vez mais forte, quanto mais sua preocupação crescia.

_Dean... Não tenho certeza se devemos fazer isso... É arriscado... - Sua voz ia sumindo enquanto dizia e balançava a cabeça em negação.

_Será que não pode parar de se preocupar nem por alguns minutos? Eu estou bem, Sam, estou ótimo! Posso correr uma maratona e nem me cansar!

_Dean...

_Não Sam, sem "Dean". Se eu ficar mais um minuto trancado naquele motel de quinta, enfiando um termômetro na boca ou onde quer que seja, de meia em meia hora só para ter certeza de que eu não estou pegando fogo, eu juro que vou enlouquecer!

_Mas...

_Sem "mas", Sam! Se eu não fizer alguma coisa, vou acabar pirando e estou prestes a começar a brincar de tiro ao alvo com as pessoas na rua e não vão ser balas de sal, cara! Sei que está preocupado, mas eu preciso disso! - Dean o olhava fixamente, falava duro, mas não havia nenhum rastro de raiva ou ressentimento em sua face. Suas palavras soavam muito mais como um pedido. Um, que Sam não podia se negar a conceder.

_Tudo bem, Dean... mas com algumas condições...

_Sou todo ouvidos, mamãe.

_Em primeiro lugar, eu vou na frente, em segundo, você não descola de mim, nem por um segundo, nem a dois metros de distancia. - Dean revirou os olhos - Estamos de acordo, Dean?

_Sabia que se eu ganhasse um dólar a cada vez que você diz meu nome, eu já estaria milionário a esta altura do campeonato?

_Dean!

_Viu, o que acabei de dizer! Mais um! - Sam o olhava duramente e o sorriso se perdeu na face do mais velho.- Como você é chato, parece uma velha rabugenta... Tudo bem. Tudo bem... Você venceu. - Levantou a mão direita e disse solenemente - Eu prometo, mamãe. - Sam suspirou, derrotado. - Podemos ir agora ou vamos esperar até que o fantasma mal-amado se canse deste mundo e vá para a luz sem a nossa ajuda, hein?

_Tudo bem Dean, vamos lá. - Sam saiu do carro, observando Dean que o acompanhava do lado oposto do Impala. Antes de fechar a porta do passageiro, Dean esquadrinhou o espaço em torno do próprio corpo, até mesmo a força que aplicava contra a porta era medida com cuidado.

Dean andou até Sam, com um sorriso sacana ameaçando a brotar, enquanto levava o rifle cuidadosamente na mão direita. - Primeiro as damas, Samantha...- Estendendo a mão esquerda para o caminho. Sam não se conteve e sorriu. Tinha tanta saudades desse Dean que era incapaz de manter-se intocado por seu espírito, mesmo quando queria esgana-lo.

Sam foi na frente, Dean seguiu seus passos e assistia suas costas, e era impossível não relembrar a dor que invadia seu peito e levava sua mente para longe daquele terreno empoeirado, sempre que olhava para ele. A memória ainda viva demais de um dos piores momentos de sua vida, que se negava a ficar guardada bem fundo em seu peito como tantas outras tristezas que podia afogar e não permitir vir à tona.

Naquele instante em que abriu os olhos no hospital e sussurrou seu nome e recebeu aquele mesmo carinho de volta, seu coração se quebrou em mil pedaços ao perceber que não sentia as lágrimas que cediam dos olhos de Sam e que deveriam estar a cair sobre sua pele, quando se imaginou totalmente paralisado. Mas ao contrário do que pensou ser impossível, conseguiu estender, sem dificuldade alguma, as mãos e tocar em sua face à tão poucos centímetros da sua, mas não pôde sentir a sua respiração, muito menos o seu calor se chocando contra sua pele, ou a textura da barba por fazer, ou a de seus cabelos entre suas mãos...

Que Sam o perdoasse, mas ele pediu em silencio e com todas as suas forças, enquanto não sentia os lábios do irmão tocando nos seus, como via, como sabia que era real e sabia que estavam a fazer... Dean implorou para estar morto, antes das palavras escaparem sem que desejasse, junto das lágrimas que, mesmo sem ter idéia, derramava junto .

_Sammy... Não posso te sentir...

E Dean quis morrer naquele instante.

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua..._

* * *

_p.s - Eu postei esse capítulo no Nyah! antes de Live free or twi-hard ir ao ar (tinha me esquecido de posta-la aqui, completamente) , então, eu não copiei a Sera de forma alguma... _

*Urso de ouro- Premio maior do festival de cinema de Berlim, Alemanha. Um dos mais importantes e reconhecidos do mundo.

"O Silêncio dos inocentes"- Best Sellers de Thomas Harris, conhecido por todo o mundo por causa do filme.


	18. Não vou me adaptar

_Sorry pela demora imensa (desta vez foi realmente imensa), é que não conseguia escrever nada. Vou tentar por em dia todas as minhas fics o mais rápido possível agora que o bloqueio passou. Fiquei puta comigo mesma por causa disso, nem pude comemorar meu aniversário de um ano de aspirante a Ficwriter como se deve ( postando uma fic, obviamente), porque não saía uma linha sequer que prestasse. Sou muito crítica com o que faço e jamais postaria alguma coisa que não passou pelo meu crivo pessoal apenas por fazer. _

_*** Não vou me adaptar ***_

As tábuas do assoalho envelhecido rangeram sob os peso dos seus pés e não foi preciso mais de dois passos firmes à frente para que a madeira apodrecida já parecesse prestes a desabar. Sam estendeu o braço esquerdo na frente de Dean protetoramente, como se este ato inconsciente de cuidado pudesse protege-lo e de alguma forma, guarda-lo de todo o mal que os espreitava.

Mas aquela vontade era diferente do experimentado por toda a sua vida. Proteger Dean significava outra coisa por agora e não era a ligação mais profunda e carnal que compartilharam que fazia este sentimento se transmutar e enviar arrepios de frio pela coluna de Sam. A intenção maior que regia o caçula naquele movimento não era o de proteger Dean do que quer que pudesse ataca-los, mas sim de mante-lo longe, à salvo de qualquer tipo de influência nociva.

Não era raro um fantasma mexer com a cabeça de suas vítimas, havia conhecido esse sentimento de embriagues na própria pele e agido contra quem mais amava no mundo. Sam havia puxado o gatilho contra Dean e mesmo que o pior não houvesse acontecido por causa da perspicácia dele, não apagava ou mudava o fato dele te-lo feito e jamais o faria.

Era a idéia de ver este Dean de agora perder o controle que assustava o irmão caçula como jamais o fizera. Naquele medo absurdo que deslizava por suas veias e o impedia de fechar os olhos noite após noite. Vivênciava o sentimento que jamais lhe pertenceu e sempre vestiu e se aconchegou em Dean tão perfeitamente, como uma segunda pele. Tinha medo de falhar. De não perceber a tempo se Dean desistisse e finalmente fizesse o contrário do que o fazia, não só a imagem, mas o que era seu irmão mais velho em essência. Que Dean conseguisse abandona-lo e seguisse o caminho mais fácil. Agindo contra si mesmo. Acabando com a dor de uma vez por todas. Era isso o que atormentava Sam.

Sam tinha de se concentrar no que faziam, uma caçada não admitia erros, ele sabia. Era perigoso, caçadores experientes já haviam caído no conto do rotineiro "salgar e queimar" e perecido nas mãos de um mero fantasma enfurecido. Naquele tipo de trabalho, nada era fácil e nada podia ser tratado com displicência. Seguir as regras, "sempre vigilante, sempre preparado, sempre pronto para atacar", era o bilhete de passagem para um bar de quinta e uma cerveja gelada, e quem sabe uma boa noite de sexo se tivesse a sorte, ao invés do ritual de cremação de alguém amado, isso claro, quando existia alguma pessoa disposta ou simplesmente por perto para faze-lo.

Porém, Sam não conseguia mais se focar totalmente na caçada, porque toda a sua atenção jazia sobre Dean. A forma como Dean havia se portado na ultima vez que entraram em um trabalho havia assustado Sam como nunca. Dean era um grande caçador, sem dúvida alguma um dos melhores, senão o melhor e Sam conhecia muito bem sua forma de agir quando o seu modo exterminador era ativado. Mas este homem a seu lado era diferente.

Mesmo quando Dean estava sofrendo, sentindo-se culpado pela morte do pai ou quando havia entrado em modo suicida após o pacto por sua vida, tudo o que Sam precisou para traze-lo de volta ao normal foram meia dúzia de palavras e olhares, que não eram nada além de um "Dean, eu estou aqui e preciso de você". Dean sempre voltava para ele. Por ele, Dean faria o que fosse preciso, até continuar vivendo quando o fardo em seus ombros parecia grande demais para suportar. Coisa que este Dean ao seu lado, com olhos vazios, uma expressão impassível colada no rosto e completamente concentrado no mais leve ruído que poderia se transformar em perigo, estava há milhas de distancia de ser capaz de realizar. Mesmo ao seu lado, seu Dean estava muito longe. Tanto, que Sam temia nunca mais poder alcançar.

Sam pensou em parar antes que o chão cedesse sob seus pés e desse a ambos um mergulho sem escalas para o porão, que deveria ser o estágio final de sua busca pelas pesquisas feitas anteriormente, de qualquer forma. Porém, transpassar o chão em queda livre não soava agradável em hora alguma, ainda mais devido a quantidade de lascas com que a madeira velha prometia recebe-los, esta podia ser taxada como uma chance especial para uma tragédia. Tendo em vista que a alma sem descanso de Roy Matters tinha uma pequena mania sádica de torturar suas vítimas por algumas horas nada agradáveis antes de mata-los, assim como havia feito à sua esposa e ao amante dela antes de findar com a própria vida. Ele parecia especialmente cruel quando suas presas podiam ser chamados de casal, no sentido mais carnal da palavra. E uma perna quebrada, um joelho torcido ou uma conhecida concussão não pareciam interessantes sob esse aspecto, muito menos como uma comemoração de dia de Ação de Graças, sobretudo.

Passar o feriado caçando um fantasma assassino não entraria no cardápio de Sam como uma boa sugestão, mas como o maldito estava preso em um lapso de tempo e só agia neste dia, não teriam outra chance até o próximo ano e isso significaria por vidas inocentes em risco. Mais que isso, se negasse essa caçada a Dean, tinha a impressão de que o mais velho iria entrar em pane e na atual situação de afastamento forçado que compartilhavam, qualquer mostra de falta de confiança poderia trazer consequências irreversíveis. Sam não queria Dean brincando de tiro ao alvo no meio de um shopping lotado como havia dito alguns dias antes, numa tentativa óbvia de abrir um sorriso na face de Sam, mas que por algum motivo que não podia explicar, soou extremamente verdadeira e perigosa ao moreno.

A forma como Dean observava o mundo, calado, estoicamente aceitando sua condição, sem esbravejar, sem encher a cara, sem mais tentar reverter o mal feito, depois de meses de pesquisas e feitiços que deram em nada, assombrava Samuel a cada respirar. Dean parecia ter desistido de procurar uma cura para o reflexo da magia e aquele sonho no qual o mais novo se apegava com unhas e dentes, aquele que devolveria Dean a seus braços e os faria inteiros outra vez, estava se perdendo.

A mão quente do loiro segurando seu pulso e o puxando um passo atrás com força, levou Sam a encara-lo e perder a imagem do chão desaparecendo onde antes pisava. A tábuas de madeira se desfizeram, rachando aos pedaços e caíram com estrondo contra o piso de cimento no pavimento abaixo. Se era culpa de sua distração ou se Dean havia percebido o perigo iminente de alguma forma, era uma incógnita para o mais novo.

_Cuidado! - Dean gritou e atirou, logo que Sam se abaixou, mirando no fantasma de Matters que pairava à frente do moreno. Mas antes que Sam pudesse se endireitar e se situar, o peso do corpo do irmão foi jogado contra ele e tudo o que sabia, era que o chão do porão estava se aproximando rápido demais.

Sam havia fechado os olhos, esperando pela dor consequente de seus ossos se chocando contra o chão duro, mas o baque fora muito menor que o esperado. Assim, como muito mais quente. O moreno abriu os olhos e um gemido escapou sem querer, pela pressão que sentia contra suas costelas. Ele estava sobre o peito de Dean e o que lhe doía eram seus braços à sua volta, o guardando, apesar de não ter idéia da força absurda que usava para faze-lo.

_Me desculpa... Machuquei você? - Dean disse baixinho, com remorso, ao ver a dor na face do irmão, o soltando de imediato. Sam rolou para o lado, gemendo um pouco. - Você está bem?

_Sim, tudo bem...- Sam se levantava ao perceber que Dean já estava de pé, mesmo depois de cair de costas contra o chão, retendo o peso de seu corpo, muito mais pesado que o dele, e recebendo todo o impacto do peso dos dois ao cair. Ele queria perguntar se Dean estava bem, mas sabia que não devia relembrar aquele mal maior em uma hora daquelas, sob o olhar indiferente do irmão à própria dor que deveria sentir.

_Sam, procure na parede ao fundo. Eu cuido do maldito. - Dean lhe disse, com o olhar impassível e atenção plena à sua volta e Sam não demorou a faze-lo sem discutir.

Com o desabar da piso acima, a revestimento de madeira das paredes abaixo também racharam e caíram. - Mais para a esquerda Sam. - O moreno não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar o reluzir do metal da faca, a arma com a qual Matters matara a esposa e seu amante e que jamais havia sido encontrada pela polícia, enterrada no cimento firme da parede, no lugar onde Dean tinha dito. Mas perguntas ficariam para depois. Sam estava concentrado em tira-la dali, batendo com a coronha do rifle contra a superfície rachada quando Dean atirou outra vez contra o fantasma.

O tiro de Dean acertou em cheio, mas fora em vão, porque o fantasma se refez em um piscar de olhos e o havia acertado, reabrindo um corte em sua bochecha esquerda, uma das cicatrizes deixadas por Ashtah, e fazendo sua arma escorregar para longe do alcance. Matters o atirou contra a parede oposta de onde Sam estava e não falhou em começar a estrangula-lo. Sam assistiu Dean tentar rechaçar as mãos do fantasma instintivamente e se assustou com o olhar do irmão, ao perceber que não sentia nada. Dean estava sendo morto, seu corpo sendo impedido de respirar e ele ainda não sentia. Nem mesmo a sensação agonizante e tantas vezes já conhecida, de sentir a vida se esvaindo, lhe restara. Sam não foi o único que percebeu, Matters vacilou àquela compreensão.

Percebendo a inércia de Dean, Sam parou de cavar no cimento e mirou para o fantasma. Se atirasse daquela posição, Dean acabaria por ser atingido junto e ele vacilou. Estava congelado até ver a ordem implícita nos olhos do irmão mais velho. Ele sabia o que o irmão estava pedindo e atirou, ignorando a dor de faze-lo. O fantasma desapareceu no ar e o sal grosso queimou o peito de Dean, que continuou em silencio. Apenas o baque do seu corpo contra a parede gritando a força com que fora agredido.

_Sam, anda logo com isso! - Gritou enquanto buscava a arma perdida e fez Sam voltar a sua tarefa. Mais alguns tiros depois, em uma mira tão certeira que o mais novo tinha a impressão de que o irmão podia saber previamente onde Matters iria aparecer e Sam finalmente conseguira arrancar a lamina, parcialmente enferrujada, do concreto e queima-la. O espírito enfurecido de Roy Matters desapareceu em um grito e o trabalho estava terminado.

_Ei, Dean... Como você sabia onde a faca estava? - Sam estava cansado de cavar na parede, suas mãos raladas, mas não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e perguntou enquanto eles escalavam para o nível acima o mais rápido possível, já que a escada de madeira tinha ruido junto ao teto.

_Eu ouvi o som do revestimento das paredes arranhando contra o metal quando cederam.- O caçula o olhou intrigado, sentando-se no piso acima.

_Você ouviu, Dean? Antes mesmo de nós estarmos ali embaixo? Como?

_Não faço idéia, Sam. Eu apenas ouvi.

Sam dirigiu o caminho todo de volta ao motel preocupado com Dean, mais do que normalmente estaria. Porque se seu irmão já era um caso difícil para admitir ferimentos enquanto estava com dor, na situação atual, qualquer conhecimento verdadeiro sobre seu estado físico era um martírio para ser descoberto, quando ele mesmo não sabia.

Mal entraram no quarto e Sam se livrou das roupas cheias de poeira o mais rápido que pôde, até notar que Dean olhava culpado para as manchas roxas em suas costelas e Sam se arrependeu por ter tirado a blusa na frente dele. Dean cruzou em direção ao banheiro de cabeça baixa e ele não precisava pedir desculpas verbalmente para Sam saber que estava se remoendo por feri-lo.

_Dean. - Sam segurou seu antebraço e o fez parar. - Eu estou bem, não fique assim. Se você não tivesse me segurado eu estaria muito pior, sabe disso. - Dean não o olhou, mais que isso, desviou os olhos para o chão quando Sam parou na sua frente, olhando para o corte cicatrizado e que fora reaberto em seu rosto . Aquele tipo de conversa jamais os levaria a alguma coisa, Sam sabia. - Agora, me deixe ver o estrago.

_Não. Não precisa. Eu estou bem. - Dean tentou se desvencilhar dele gentilmente.

_Dean! - Era impressionante como seu irmão mais velho podia ser um pé no saco irritante quando queria e como conseguia tira-lo do sério em um só instante. - Me deixe ver. Agora. E isso não é um pedido. Nem pense que vai escapar.

_Eu tenho que tentar, ao menos.- Dean resmungou, lhe dando as costas e indo em direção a cama, enquanto tirava a jaqueta rasgada em alguns lugares e Sam respirou fundo ao ver o escuro do sangue manchando alguns lugares nas costas da camisa cinza. Depois da experiencia com os hellhounds e com Ashtah, a última coisa que Sam queria ver na vida, era uma só gota de sangue sendo tirada de Dean. As memórias de todo aquele sangue, o sangue de Dean sendo derramado... Aquilo lhe dava nauseias e calafrios ao mero pensamento.

O loiro estava concentrado em abrir os botões da blusa e Sam não conteve-se em chegar mais perto e ajuda-lo a desabotoar. Trabalhar com coisas pequenas sem ter tato, parecia mais difícil do que manusear as armas, coisa que ele treinava ostensivamente. Um leve desgosto cortou o olhar de Dean quando encarou Sam e o caçula jurou que seria enxotado com um tapa. O antigo Dean faria isso, com toda certeza.

_Me deixe ajudar, Dean... Por favor... - Samuel sussurrou, fazendo sua melhor cara de cão sem dono e recebeu um leve assentir do irmão. Sam o fez se sentar na borda da cama e suas mãos, paradas no caminho, apenas atrapalhavam e a última coisa que Dean queria, era atrapalhar ainda mais. Deixou-as cair no colo e assistiu enquanto o irmão abria um a um os botões da blusa que vestia, naquele ato tão simples que chegava a ser estúpido, quão complicado era para realizar por si só. Em segundos a blusa estava no chão e a camisa que vestia por baixo e era a única barreira aos olhos do irmão, ganhou o mesmo tratamento.

Dean não olhou para ele. Sam sabia que as cicatrizes entalhadas pelo corpo, especialmente em seu peito, o incomodavam, e o ponto era muito mais que apenas o estético. Eram o marco do que não mais poderia voltar a ser. Se Sam pudesse, as apagaria centímetro por centímetro para ele, apenas para não ver mais aquela fuga em seus olhos a cada vislumbre da pele marcada. Mas Sam não se importava com as cicatrizes do feitiço como ele. Aquilo era o que havia mantido Dean vivo por todo aquele tempo onde a lógica o declararia morto e Sam amaria qualquer coisa que houvesse salvo Dean. Se lhe fosse permitido, beijaria uma a uma, em plena reverencia e agradecimento.

Dean permaneceu parado e Sam deu a volta na cama estreita para olhar o estado de suas costas. Existiam alguns cortes razos, causados pelas lascas de madeira, de onde o sangue provinha, mas era a grande mancha roxa que tomava toda a extensão de sua coluna que preocupava Sam. Passou as mãos cuidadosamente, procurando por ossos quebrados ou qualquer sinal de hemorragia mais severa. Dean estava estranhamente quieto e Sam demorou a entender, de tão entretido em tocar depois de tanto tempo a pele quente do irmão, como aquilo deveria ser horrível para ele.

Logo depois que Dean havia recebido alta do hospital, quando estavam sozinhos no hotel, a primeira reação dele ao seu toque foi... devastadora. Era como se Sam estivesse arrancando um pedaço de sua alma cada vez que suas mãos o tocavam, mesmo quando estava apenas tentando ajuda-lo em alguma coisa simples que se provava complicada de fazer para alguém sem tato algum pelo corpo, como abotoar uma camisa ou arrumar os cabelos. Sam havia pego em sua mão, preocupado com seu silêncio, e podia jurar que Dean só não estava chorando porque seu corpo não mais respondia como deveria. Assim começou aquele afastamento e apenas naquele instante, por necessidade, Sam tinha encontrado a proximidade e o toque da sua pele outra vez.

Sam assistia Dean dormir todas as noites e desejava toca-lo, abraça-lo, beija-lo e tirar cada peça de roupa que não desgrudava mais da pele dele, mesmo nos dias mais quentes. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse que nem seria percebido. Dean não acordaria... E esse desejo o enlouquecia, a ponto de ter medo de não conseguir se controlar por muitas vezes. Faziam cinco meses, duas semanas, três dias e dezessete horas desde aquele beijo no hospital. O ato mais profundo que haviam compartilhado desde que cravara a espada no peito de Dean meses antes. Mais onze minutos e quatro, cinco, seis segundos de agonia sem fim.

_Dean, consegue se mover normalmente? - Dean apenas rosnou um sim cheio de desgosto - Pode fazer para mim? - Dean moveu as costas e as articulações dos braços e fazer aquilo em uma situação normal, doeria absurdamente.

_Você está um pouco quente. - Completou suavemente, sendo o menos intrusivo que podia. Essa temperatura elevada no corpo dele vinha acontecendo sempre, desde do incidente e enchia Sam de preocupação. - Tome um banho para tentar abaixar a febre, depois eu vou fazer os curativos nas suas costas.

Dean não o olhou, escondeu as cicatrizes em seu peito com a blusa nas mãos e foi para o banheiro sem dizer uma só palavra. Nem mesmo fechou a porta por inteiro, deixando uma fresta aberta, como quem dizia sem palavras confiar sem restrições no mais novo. Mas aquele tratamento silencioso era terrível para Sam. Sentou-na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem dos olhos. Não era hora dele quebrar.

Não acendeu a luz, assim como não olhou no espelho, como costumeiramente teria feito para ver a extensão dos próprios ferimentos. E Dean riu da própria desgraça ao ler na parede, ao lado do registro do chuveiro "Quente demais, quente, morno, frio, congelante ( Não use este, ok? )", escrito nos garranchos inconfundíveis de Sam. Dean sentia-se pior que uma criança agora. Ele não podia mais consertar, nem dirigir sua querida. Mas, não poder fazer isso, não era tão amargo quanto alguém que se cuidou sozinho a vida inteira, não poder tomar banho sem se escaldar ou virar um picolé por si só. Colocou no frio e deixou a água lavar seu corpo. A carícia da água sobre sua pele lhe fazia falta, quase tanta quanto a que as mãos de Sam causavam.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a água cair no rosto, atrapalhando sua audição do mundo externo. Ele só podia ouvir o som dela, quando uma voz calma soou longe aos seus ouvidos. Ele sabia que era Sam, mesmo que continuasse me silêncio, e por mais que não quisesse que o mais novo testemunhasse sua desgraça cotidiana, não era capaz de manda-lo embora. Simplesmente porque não queria que ele fosse. A forma suave com que dizia as palavras que antes o irritariam, agora lhe vinham como um carinho ao qual não podia se negar a ter... Era um dos poucos que ainda podia. A voz macia dele ecoando por seus ouvidos era uma das coisas que ainda o mantinham com alguma sanidade. Isso e poder contemplar a sua imagem, foi tudo o que lhe restara.

_Dean, não tome banho tão frio assim... - Ele abriu os olhos para ver o braço de Sam invadir seu espaço e passar ao lado de seu corpo, diminuindo um pouco a quantidade da água que caía, a aquecendo. Pode ver com nitidez plena os poros dele se arrepiando em contato com o spray frio e aquilo lhe pareceu tão lindo, quase hipnótico, que não se importou quando aquele mesmo braço deslizou suave por seu peito, o retendo num abraço do qual não tinha idéia da intensidade, mas apostaria sua alma que não poderia ser mais gentil vindo de um homem daquele tamanho todo. - Seu corpo está mais quente do que deveria...

_Eu sei, você já me disse isso antes... Eu sei... - Sam deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e mesmo que Dean não tivesse coragem para encara-lo, sabia que a falta que sentia, não deveria ser nada em comparação ao que Sam sentia. O único amaldiçoado era ele. Era ele quem não podia sentir. Sam estava sendo punido junto dele e isso partia o coração do mais velho. Aquilo o arrasava junto de toda a saudade de poder provar do gosto da sua pele e sentir o seu perfume.

Sam fechou os olhos, enquanto beijava de leve a pele de Dean e o abraçava com um pouco mais de intensidade, encostando seu corpo contra o dele. Ele tinha de sair, estava perdendo o controle, mas seu desejo falava mais alto. A vontade de senti-lo era mais forte do que a dor de saber que não importasse o que fizesse, não o alcançaria.

Sam mordeu de leve a nuca do mais velho e deixou um gemido fugir dos lábios ao roçar sua ereção contra o corpo de Dean. Ele não o tocava há tanto tempo que seu corpo estava entrando em erupção apenas por abraça-lo nu.

Dean apenas focou os olhos em suas mãos, enquanto Sam as deslizava por seu peito, sobre as cicatrizes feitas a fogo e que jamais desapareceriam, tentando em vão uma reação da sua carne. O moreno da pele dele contrastando com o tom mais claro da sua, que em um dia distante havia sido o bastante para fazer cada poro em sua pele se arrepiar, agora não trazia vida alguma ao corpo que vestia. Um invasor em sua própria carne. Era assim que Dean se sentia... Um invasor falho que não conseguira se expandir e tomar todo o território das terras conquistadas.

Ele assistiu Sam morder seu ombro e por algum motivo, que sua mente turva naquele desejo tão intenso de querer senti-lo outra vez, as palavras que Sam dissera antes, quando estavam a se entregar por inteiro um para o outro pareciam uma resposta possível. Talvez Sam estivesse certo desde aquela hora, talvez fosse sua pele que estivesse atrapalhando, os separando... Se tivesse algo afiado nas mãos, não duvidava que a arrancaria centímetro por centímetro para provar aquela tese... Da mesma forma que sabia, que Sam jamais permitiria.

_Sammy... Me faça sentir...- Dean não tinha a intenção daquilo soar como uma súplica, mas era o que era, e foi como soou. Assistindo a indecisão de Sam, entre o desejo pleno em suas retinas e a razão, Dean pediu, implorou. Tinha que tentar, ele precisava ao menos tentar. - Por favor Sam... Me faça sentir... Por favor...

Sam o empurrou o mais delicadamente que pôde, perante aquela situação de necessidade em que seu corpo gritava ao estar colado contra o corpo quente dele e fez Dean encostar o peito contra a parede. Estendeu a mão, queria usar o sabonete como lubrificante, mas foi detido pela mão do mais velho.

_Dean, não quero machucar você...- Sam dizia ofegante.

_Você não vai... Apenas me deixe te sentir... Apenas faça isso por mim, Sammy... Eu preciso sentir você... - Sam não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma a tanto tempo, que antes que a razão o fizesse se negar ao pedido absurdo do irmão, seu corpo já procurava seu destino no corpo de Dean.

Incapaz de conter o desejo que avançava por cada célula de seu corpo, segurou em seus quadris e se afundou nele com toda a força e tesão de todos aqueles meses de separação. Sam espremeu Dean contra a parede fria e gemeu contra ele a cada investida, a cada vez que suas mãos correram pela pele quente do outro, que não esfriava nem mesmo com a água tão mais fria que descia entre seus corpos e o tocava com a mesma necessidade que pulsava em seu corpo, mesmo não recebendo resposta alguma ao seu esforço.

Dean estava de olhos fechados, lágrimas escorrendo em meio a água morna do chuveiro, como se estivessem se escondendo entre elas, porque tudo o que sentia vindo de Sam era o balançar do corpo a cada vez que era invadido. As lágrimas desciam porque nem mesmo se arrancasse sua pele inteira, poderia se fazer senti-lo outra vez. Não importava quão fundo ou forte Sam entrasse em sua carne. Dean o havia perdido, mesmo enquanto segurava os cabelos escuros entre os dedos, incitando Sam a avançar e o fazer seu sem arrependimento algum. Era não ser dele e poder retribuir todo aquele desejo que recebia, que o arrasava. E quando os lábios dele procuraram pelos seus, entre sussurros e gemidos de prazer, Dean se ofereceu, mesmo tendo medo de machuca-lo ao beija-lo.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele não conseguiria aprender a viver sendo incapaz de sentir. Aquele era o pior castigo possível que Dean conseguia imaginar para quem quer que fosse. Ele jamais se adaptaria a isso. Era demais. Não poderia suportar.

Não sentir o gosto dos lábios de Sam, ainda gravados tão firmemente em sua memória, eram a sua maior punição.

_**#S&D#**_

_Continua..._


	19. No universo dos seus olhos

_Milagre de Natal...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs..._

_

* * *

_

_*** No universo dos seus olhos ***_

Sam passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, em um ato de aflição que já havia presenciado muitas vezes gravadas em outros olhos e ações. Nos olhos de Dean. Nas mãos dele e em todo pequeno centímetro de músculo e poro sobre sua pele, naquele tempo tão inalcançável para o desejo estrangulado em suas próprias mãos, de tantas formas diferentes.

Sentado naquela cama silenciosa, bem ao lado dele, não precisava se olhar no espelho para saber que seus olhos estavam ardendo e seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar. Não precisava que o espanto nos olhos do irmão lhe contassem tal amargor, como sabia que havia contado, em pormenores, à Dean tudo aquilo que ele não sabia. Não sentia. Não mais.

Mesmo sabendo que o que vira estampado no rosto de Dean fosse apenas uma pequena fração do estrago que as lágrimas causaram no seu, tão pequena que não conseguia arrancar um só décimo de toda aquela beleza imperturbável que ostentava o tempo todo depois de Ashtah. Mesmo que fosse apenas mínimo e que qualquer outro ser vivo deste mundo, ao encara-lo, fosse incapaz de perceber, Sam já havia visto aqueles olhos muitas vezes antes para não compreender tudo o que se guardava dentro deles em uma fração de segundo.

Aquele olhar sempre fora fiel a Dean nas raras vezes em que, por algum motivo, o modo soldado se desativara nele e esquecera totalmente da presença de Sam à sua volta. Aquela dor trancafiada, que raramente chegava a superfície e que o mais novo sempre se esforçara em fingir não ver. Porque com o passar do tempo e a chegada da compreensão, doía ver. Sam tentava fazer-se acreditar que não fizera por medo de ser enxotado, como era costumeiro à qualquer rastro menos superficial de emoção estampada em Dean, mas por ser respeitoso, no seu melhor desejo de não constrange-lo. Aquilo era muito diferente das vergonhas que poderiam ser usado em uma implicância comum entre irmãos.

Dean devia ser uma fortaleza intransponível, vinte e quatro horas por dia e sete dias por semana. John o havia criado para ser isso, ser o soldado perfeito. E quebrar, era algo que apenas a Sam era permitido fazer. À Dean, tal fraqueza jamais fora admitida.

Fraquezas podiam ser facilmente expostas em palavras, então Dean se refugiou onde pode e ignorou as perguntas. Sam havia aprendido, ainda muito novo, que o irmão jamais responderia com a sinceridade desejada. No começo, tudo o que vinha dele não passava de mentiras gentis para manter Sam à salvo da vida horrível que tinham e mal lhe era percebida, mas que com o passar do tempo, transformaram-se em desculpas esfarrapadas para o caçula. Desculpas que o irritavam e, por vezes, o ofendiam. Então Sam pressionava um pouco mais, esperando o dia que Dean explodisse. O dia que nunca veio.

Sam já tinha idade, conhecimento e experiência o bastante para se cuidar sozinho na primeira vez em que venceu Dean. O mais velho simplesmente virou-lhe as costas com a real intenção de deixa-lo, abandona-lo. Precisava fugir de Sam e de tudo o que não queria pensar ou sentir. E apesar da raiva, este desejo não havia durado mais que meia hora, nem havia chego muito longe. Quando Dean voltou, aquela sombra que o acompanhava estava muito mais escura e tudo o que fez foi pedir desculpas ao irmão de quinze anos de idade, com a culpa de quem havia esquecido um bebê em meio a um shopping lotado. Antes de Ashtah, aquela havia sido a única vez em que Dean havia abraçado Sam daquela forma depois que haviam crescido. Com tanto amor. Com aquele tipo de carinho que Sam jurava não ser possível existir em parte alguma do soldado que seu irmão era. Daquele dia em diante, algo em Dean piorou e enterrou-se mais profundamente nele, afastando-o ainda mais. Porque estando no escuro, doía muito menos.

Sam já havia fugido. Já havia lhe virado as costas. Já havia feito de sua vida um inferno e provado que podia sobreviver sozinho quando quisesse e naqueles poucos minutos de ausência por iniciativa própria, era como se Dean houvesse tido a constatação cabal de que Sam poderia viver sem ele. Mesmo que não quisesse, mesmo quando não fosse de sua escolha estar longe. Coisa que Dean era incapaz de fazer. O que restava do calor enterrado em seu peito, apenas morria longe de Sam. Então, voltou correndo, apavorado com a idéia latente de ser deixado. Porque Sam não precisava mais dele. Não como desejava que fizesse. Não mais.

No lugar de expor aquela desolação tão óbvia que só crescia dentro dele, sempre fora muito mais confortável a Dean dar ao irmão um sorriso de escarnio e uma piada de mal gosto, ou simplesmente bater a porta em sua cara com raiva, do que dizer o que o Samuel tanto desejava ouvir, aquilo que tanto desejava poder dizer e sabia não poder. Nada mais que a verdade, pura e simples. Entretanto, Dean e a verdade nunca foram amigos de longa data, sequer eram próximos.

Dean aprendeu a não compartilhar. Melhor dizendo, Dean não deixava vazar a realidade que Sam não deveria ver. Especialmente quando a verdade tão querida pelo mais novo iria apenas feri-lo ou, o pior que podia imaginar, fazer Sam se envergonhar ainda mais dele. Porque Sam se envergonhava do grande idiota que o irmão mais velho era. Da sua falta de ideais e aceitação plena com as migalhas que a vida lhe ofertava. Sam era grande demais, livre demais para compreender o pequeno mundo atroz em que Dean sobrevivia.

Dean nunca disse a Sam tudo o que tivera de fazer desde muito cedo para manter a vida que levavam ao nível do suportável. Com comida na mesa e um teto sobre suas cabeças, com alguma segurança e um mínimo de conforto. Seu pai não estava lá para se preocupar com a parte comum da vida na maioria das vezes. John nunca estava. Era apenas Dean e o mundo inteiro em suas costas e ele fez o que podia e o que foi necessário. E o fez sem reclamar. Dean nunca jogou em sua cara, nem mesmo insinuou a verdade sofrida ao tom mais acusatório que o mais novo podia portar. Mas Sam sempre soube o que se escondia por detrás daqueles sorrisos e suas "grandes noites" no meio do dia.

Dean manteve-se em silencio a vida inteira e por mais que doesse nele a idéia do caçula conhecer a verdade que lutara tanto para esconder, no fundo, Sam conhecia há muito tempo todos os porquês do estrago que finalmente enxergara com nitidez no homem profundamente adormecido à sua frente.

Todos os sintomas estavam ali e tudo o que Sam tivera de fazer, fora abrir os olhos para ver.

O abandono de Dean para consigo mesmo, naquela imensa falta de amor próprio, que apenas procurava uma brecha para se doar mais e mais para ele e seu pai. A extrema culpabilidade que carregava. A falta de atenção no colégio e desinteresse genuíno por seu futuro, em tudo que não se referisse à caça. Seu isolamento das pessoas de sua idade e interesse algum em relacionamentos duradouros. A objeção em ser tocado por homens, que cresceu de forma alarmante nele durante a adolescência, assim como crescia o seu exibicionismo com as mulheres. Todas as horas desperdiçadas sob chuveiros de água fervente, que não apagavam as marcas escondidas e por vezes vislumbradas sobre a pele. Aquele pavor de ser deixado, como se não valesse nada se não se esforçasse em ser útil o tempo todo. Como alguém que não merece ser amado por quem ama. Alguém apenas capaz de sujar a tudo o que toca.

Durante a faculdade, Sam teve a chance de findar com o conto de fadas onde, inconscientemente, ainda tentava se agarrar. Ele deu o relatório completo, pulando as partes sobre o sobrenatural, à um dos professores de Jess. O homem era um dos mais conceituados psicólogos do país, e Sam apenas manteve a identidade do paciente no anonimato. Às palavras comedidas, porém alarmadas, do senhor austero, querendo saber se realmente não fora o próprio Sam o molestado, lhe confirmaram a verdade antes mesmo dele dizer.

Dean havia dado tudo o que tinha a oferecer e seu premio foi ser abandonado à beira do abismo, completamente sozinho, esperando pacientemente o dia em que a ordem de pular fosse dada. Era tudo límpido e inegável, e desde a morte de Jess e sua volta à convivência diária com Dean, Samuel apenas esperou que este dia chegasse e que o irmão se quebrasse em tantos pedaços que seria impossível refaze-lo.

Mas Dean tinha algo dentro dele, algo que não conseguia compreender, tão especial e profundo na inexistência de seu amor próprio, que nem o inferno conseguiu destroça-lo por inteiro. Mesmo despedaçado, ainda havia muito de Dean lá, porque ele ainda tinha de tomar conta de Sam. E só agora, Sam sentia que aquela última barreira que mantinha Dean são, à medida do possível, havia sido quebrada para sempre.

A razão é sempre uma inimiga impossível de combater eternamente, e ela não permitia mais que Sam fechasse os olhos e fingisse a ignorância que devia a Dean. Especialmente quando a culpa que a carregava para a realidade era imensurável.

Depois de ter se perdido e possuído Dean sob a água morna, ouvindo-o implorar por aquilo e só encontrando entrega, onde antes havia distancia e um rastro de auto preservação, ganha a muito esforço. Quando o êxtase passou e Sam se deu conta do que havia feito, a verdade veio como uma onda raivosa contra seu peito. Ele havia usado Dean. Seu amor por ele, sua paixão o fizera sangrar. Porém, o problema real ia muito além do sangue derramado.

Em qualquer outra situação, aquilo seria perdoável e tratado como um mal agregado ao excesso de paixão e urgência que compartilhavam. Eram homens, eram virís, e delicadeza não era uma das mais fortes características de lado algum naquele jogo. Em alguma hora, sangrar o outro poderia até chegar a ser uma prova de amor maior do que qualquer palavra ou ato mais friamente comedido pudesse significar. Poderia ser taxado de entrega em confiança plena, daquelas que perduram atadas firmemente, quando o desejo de não mais pertencer a si mesmo é tão imenso. Amor e dor sempre cavalgam juntos nas rédeas do mais intrusivo e desejado relacionamento. Entretanto, na situação em que estavam presos, na falta de recíproca naquele ato repleto de desespero, significava apenas estar usando Dean para abrandar o próprio desejo. Estava usando Dean, como outros já haviam feito antes. A diferença entre Sam e aqueles estranhos que compraram seu corpo nas horas de necessidade, era o preço muito mais alto que lhe seria cobrado.

Assistir o sangue diluindo com a água e escorrendo calmo pelos azulejos fez Sam sentir-se como uma criança assustada, ao tentar imaginar o estrago que acabara de fazer à mente do irmão. Ao forçar Dean a algo que era incapaz de negar-se a dar, o garotinho que tinha medo de relâmpagos e fugia para a cama do irmão mais velho, se refugiando em seus braços a cada tempestade, voltou ao controle do homem feito que deveria ser. Por mais que Dean houvesse consentido e pedido, era muito diferente de invadir o corpo possuído e ardendo em desejo recíproco do irmão. Para Sam, o que havia feito agora não passava de estupro.

Ao invés de encarar o verde daqueles olhos desolados, pela experiencia falha e desesperada em obrigar-se a sentir, e lhe assegurar algum conforto e amor. Oferecendo a Dean um lugar muito além da tortura estéril de seu próprio corpo, onde ainda pudesse sentir-se vivo e merecedor de um amor maior, tudo o que Sam teve forças para fazer foi pedir por abrigo. E como sempre, Dean deu a Sam aquilo que precisava, esquecendo de si mesmo, e o embalou por minutos sem fim naquele chão frio, deixando-o esconder o rosto no peito marcado e ferido. Poupando-o de dizer o que deveria, como se apenas Sam pudesse cobrar por algo assim e Dean não merecesse as palavras que saíram de sua própria boca.

_Me perdoe... - Aquele pedido foi a única coisa que Sam ouviu dele, enquanto não conseguia fazer muito mais que soluçar em seus braços e aperta-lo com uma força que deveria fazer seu corpo machucado gritar. Ele queria pedir desculpas e agradecer por cada vez que fora mantido na ignorância das dores de Dean. Só Deus sabe o que ele teria se tornado conhecendo e provando daquela vida sem esperança da qual fora deixado de fora. Mas palavra alguma que conseguisse pensar em dizer, parecia suficiente.

Nem o mais poderoso feitiço poderia ceifar a vida de alguém tão rápido como a luz que restava em Dean se apagou àquele pedido. Algo muito além de seu corpo estava morrendo enquanto ele ainda respirava e seu coração resistia, batendo forte, alheio ao distanciamento que acontecia em sua mente.

O silencio que se seguiu de Dean era apenas o anuncio da sombra que se preparava para engoli-lo, enquanto secava desajeitadamente os cabelos de Sam, depois de praticamente levanta-lo do chão sozinho e vesti-lo em uma boxer e uma camisa com dificuldade. Um mundo vazio onde aquela tristeza de antes havia desaparecido por completo. Não existia nada mais refletindo em seus olhos. Tudo o que residia nele havia se esvaído num estalar de dedos. No dizer de duas palavras.

Quando acordou, menos de quatro horas depois, Sam não se lembrava como havia adormecido, nem quando houvera ido para a cama. Dean dormia ao seu lado, no espaço apertado, abdicando da sua própria cama e individualidade, como não o fizera por todos aqueles meses onde se mantivera o mais distante possível do caçula. Dean nem ao menos havia se vestido ou coberto, como sempre fizera nestes meses de luta contra a necessidade fantasma, incapaz de afetar o corpo, mas devastadora à alma, que era a falta de Sam.

A ultima barreira havia desmoronado. E esta, aquela que sempre o mantera, não era nada além do seu amor por Sam.

Dean estava deitado de bruços e os cortes em suas costas, acima do tom negro que a contusão em sua pele havia tomado, ainda esperavam pelos cuidados prometidos. Sam, observou-o, completamente alheio à sua presença enquanto seus corpos se encostavam. O mover suave da respiração e o calor elevado que vinha dele eram as únicas provas que tinha de que o loiro ainda estava vivo. Algo em Dean fazia-o parecer tão sem vida quanto quando estava banhado em seu próprio sangue sobre aquela cama confortável do motel de luxo.

Sam tocou de leve o rosto do irmão, virado em sua direção, com cuidado, como se aquele toque ínfimo pudesse perturba-lo, e sentiu a textura da fina cicatriz aberta em sua bochecha esquerda durante a caça. A que seguia abaixo, em paralelo, não havia sido aberta, indo do canto do rosto até terminar um dedo à frente da de cima, dois dedos antes de encontrar o canto dos lábios de Dean. Do outro lado de seu rosto, mais duas cicatrizes faziam-se gêmeas. Inconscientemente, dedilhou as cicatrizes espalhadas pela lateral exposta do pescoço do loiro delicadamente, refazendo os desenhos finos que convergiam para o meio do corpo dele com a ponta dos dedos, traçando um a um pela lateral de seu torso que podia ver. Seguiu cada caminho, do ombro até o dorso da mão. Do quadril, passando pela coxa e indo até a base do pé. Sam desejou vira-lo, apenas para redesenhar o outro lado e provar se a textura era a mesma, assim como era cada contorno. Aquelas linhas que não passavam de desenhos suaves durante a possessão e que se tornaram feridas abertas e profundas com a realização do feitiço vermelho, estariam cravadas em sua carne até o fim.

Seus olhos estavam cansados e Sam sentia-se anestesiado pelo calor que vinha dele. Ele demorou alguns minutos para acordar de sua fuga e perceber o que estava fazendo. Amaldiçoou-se em silencio, mas não tentou acordar Dean. Chamar por seu nome com carinho, não traria resposta alguma. Não quando sua consciência vagava tão longe. Checou os sinais vitais dele e tudo parecia normal. Apenas a febre, permanecia intocada, nem mais, nem menos. Aquela falsa normalidade era opressiva e pesava uma tonelada na mente do caçula. Dean não estava bem em sentido algum, e normal seria o ultimo adjetivo possível do dicionário para descrever sua atual situação.

Vencido por sua incapacidade de acordar Dean sem um ato mais brusco, como havia se tornado infeliz e costumeiramente necessário, decidiu deixa-lo descansar enquanto fazia os curativos nos cortes em suas costas. Eram pequenos e nenhum precisaria de pontos, apenas um olhar mais cuidadoso para que nenhuma farpa fosse esquecida e causasse uma infecção. Sam chegava a duvidar de si mesmo, porque ele tinha quase certeza de que aqueles ferimentos pareciam maiores antes. Bastante, na verdade. Pensou em dar uma olhada no peito dele, machucado pelo tiro de sal, mas não sentiu-se à vontade de perturba-lo mais. Mesmo que Dean não sentisse seu real estado, seu corpo estava ferido e a lógica da vida de caçador dizia que estava extenuado.

Sam o cobriu e sentou-se ao seu lado. Pesquisar era tudo o que podia fazer para tentar achar uma cura e foi o que fez. Era o que fazia sempre que Dean apagava do mundo assim, cada vez mais profundamente e por mais tempo. Esforçou-se em concentrar a mente em algo produtivo antes que enlouquecesse de tanta culpa. A madrugada já preenchia as horas quando o cansaço venceu e Sam adormeceu, aconchegando-se em Dean.

Os raios do sol do meio dia invadindo as frestas da janela chamaram Samuel para a vida e Dean ainda dormia. As horas passavam e o dia já se despedia outra vez e um medo crescente e vivido há tão pouco tempo atrás começou a tomar Sam. Não importava o quanto tentasse acorda-lo, Dean continuava naquele estado de letargia, como se nunca mais fosse acordar. Como se não quisesse mais acordar.

No silencio em que fora enclausurado, as lágrimas do caçula desciam pelo rosto. Porque era impossível olhar para Dean e não pensar em como ele parecia em paz. Sam havia desejado Dean vivo de qualquer forma, e este parecia ser a único obstáculo à paz de que seu irmão merecia poder escolher. Mas um corpo que ainda teimava em viver não o permitia partir, quando o que o fazia Dean estava morrendo.

Uma mão febril tocando seu rosto, percorrendo acima o caminho desenhado pelas lágrimas, fez Sam voltar a realidade. O mesmo toque quente e trato gentil de quando fizeram amor impressos no peso cuidadoso contra sua pele. O homem que amava e por quem era amado de forma sem igual, tão perto e entregue, apenas aguardando um carinho recíproco. Algo que não podia dar e fazê-lo sentir. A mais cruel forma de tortura. Um ato de amor.

Sam não podia cura-lo.

Dean olhava para Sam, devolvendo o mesmo silencio que jazia entre eles e moveu-se no único intuito de retirar a blusa que havia vestido horas antes no moreno, trazendo-o devagar e sem luta para seus braços, Sam apenas deixou-se ir. Tocando pele contra pele, deitando a cabeça atormentada e em dor contra o peito do loiro. Acalmando-se com o ritmo imperturbável do coração batendo sob a pele quente. Dean havia aprendido a acalmar Sam desta forma, quando ele era ainda um bebê. Mantendo-o sobre seu coração.

Mãos cegas e atenciosas deslizavam suaves por suas costas e por entre seus cabelos castanhos, com amor cravado em cada carinho concedido. Arrastando Sam e consumindo-o naquele sentimento falso e tão desejado de plenitude... Aquele onde eles não eram nada além de uma só alma e nada mais importava.

O que restara naqueles olhos verdes não era paz. Estavam em branco. Não existia nada mais a ser salvo.

Sam não podia curar Dean. Ninguém podia, além dele mesmo.

**#S&D#**

_Continua..._


	20. Deixa eu sangrar

_*** Deixa eu sangrar * **_

Aquela noite, quase quatro meses antes, fora apenas a primeira de tantas outras. Ela fora castigo, mas também fora redenção. Fora o abandono de si mesmo e a libertação de todas as pequenas esperanças irrealizáveis. Entretanto, foi aprendizagem. Nela, aprendeu que, apesar de tudo, não tinha de esquecer seus próprios sonhos, quando, estes, se resumiam à Sam. E eram todos... Cada um deles.

_Quero sentir você... Quero ser seu... Só seu... Por favor, me faça seu... - Samuel sussurrava suave aos seus ouvidos com a voz arrastada. Não era preciso mais que um sussurro dele para arranca-lo fácil e docemente da escuridão que o guardava. Dean abria os olhos embebido nas palavras que não tinham a intenção de ferir e que contavam em pormenores a quantidade de álcool consumida em excesso pelos lábios que invadiam os seus procurando por atenção. Procurando pelo amor que não podia mais oferecer. Aquele, deleitado em arrepios e gemidos, em mãos tremulas e peito arfando ao ser desbravado. Aquele, tomado em calor verdadeiro, muito diferente do que a sua pele em eterno estado febril poderia oferecer, um calor que era apenas um falso alento.

Dean era arrastado suavemente pelos braços morenos até a beira da cama, entre beijos que deveriam lhe suforcar, enquanto toda a sua atenção era voltada para as lágrimas derramando-se livremente pelo rosto de Sam, traçando caminhos brilhantes sob a meia luz. Dean foi rápido em secar as provas da dor que lhe atordoava, tentando livrar Sam não só daquelas lágrimas, mas também dar-lhe o abrigo que pedia. A dor de Sam o incapacitava. Porque o olhar turvo, as palavras arrastadas, o visível tremor naquelas mãos, eram as provas de todo o mal que sua presença causava ao mais novo. Um mal que não conseguia matar em sua vida. Vê-lo ajoelhado no chão, como se estivesse mendingando, como se precisasse implorar por sua atenção, tão entregue à sua frente, fez Dean demorar um pouco, muito mais do que deveria, para perceber os braços fortes atados em sua cintura, precionando-o com fome contra os lençóis outra vez, enquanto Sam continuava a implorar para ser seu e apenas seu. Coisa que machucava em níveis absurdos, porque Dean não podia oferecer o mesmo em retribuição. Ser apenas de Sam, era algo impossível para alguém com o passado de Dean.

Em todos aqueles anos de convivência, Dean nunca havia percebido como Sam ficava com um ar tão mais jovem quando lágrimas escorriam selvagens pelo rosto. Tal encantamento roubando sua atenção enquanto as mãos grandes e treinadas dele descobriam sua pele com perícia, livrando-se das roupas que apenas atrapalhavam o contato entre seus corpos. Sam lhe dizia repetidamente todas aquelas palavras e promessas de amor que nem mesmo sabia que um dia poderia desejar endereçadas a seu ser, pelo simples fato de que jamais pensou merece-las, e que, agora, queria-as derramadas em apenas um tom de voz pela eternidade que sua vida lhe concedesse. Mas aquelas palavras tão desejadas, que lhe arrancariam os mais profundos suspiros e arrepiar de pele e que aqueceriam os recantos mais frios do seu coração, aqueles " eu te amo, tanto que dói ", que deveriam fazer lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos em resposta e seu peito acelerar insanamente, perdiam-se em sua mente e por mais que tentasse fechar os olhos e entregar-se a sensação que deveriam causar, simplesmente não encontrava nada.

Então, abrir os olhos e assistir o deslizar das pontas dos dedos pela pele morena e o seu arrepiar imediato ao toque etéreo, era estar a um instante de sentir. Uma sensação parecida de quando se deita confortavelmente e fecha-se os olhos, inflando o peito de ar ao se concentrar que se está a flutuar, e por um raro instante, apesar de saber fisicamente impossível, consegue-se sentir real. Quando tocava Sam, era a mesma coisa, era irreal, mas Dean quase podia sentir, porque Dean podia lembrar-se e convencer-se com uma vontade tão intensa, que quase conseguia alcança-la... Mas o quase, jamais tornou-se pleno.

Em seu atual estado, via-se como uma alma presa em um circulo de contenção em meio a uma pequena ilha deserta, longe de tudo. Sua única companhia era o mar, que afoito avançava pela areia, rasgando-a com toda a força, naquele intúito desesperado de chegar a ele, mas por mais que se esforçasse, por mais que tentasse, as águas jamais o tocavam.

Havia algo de sádico em desejar participar de cada instante e assistir aos detalhes cada músculo sob a pele morena contrair-se e tremer ao toque de suas mãos, ou o movimento suave dos fios do cabelo escuro brilhantes sendo apertados entre seus dedos ao prende-los, ou no encaixe perfeito de seus corpos refletidos no espelho do teto. Era encantador assistir seu corpo receber o dele, como um voyeur que assume o torpor do que vê de forma tão avassaladora que não consegue sentir nada além. E era bom enganar-se assim por alguns minutos. Fingir que tudo estava bem, quando o seu mundo estava estilhaçado.

Naquela outra vida cada vez mais distante, onde eram apenas irmãos, um quarto de motel cheio de espelhos como aquele seria inaceitável, desconfortável, para compartilharem. Além do mais, seria extrememente brega, uma versão de mal gosto daqueles velhos moteis dos anos oitenta, mas agora, era o mais próximo do paraíso para a falta dos seus sentidos mais queridos. Dean arrancaria os olhos com as próprias mãos, se em troca pudesse sentir Sam espalhar-se sobre ele. Se faria surdo em troca de poder sentir do gosto da boca dele, misturado ao adocicado deixado pelo whisky barato. Entretanto, não havia como barganhar por isso. Seu castigo não provinha de um acordo, era uma punição e não existe meio termo para tal coisa, apenas aceitação. E Dean estava destinado a cumprir sua pena.

Dean fechava os olhos por alguns segundos e concentrava-se no som do mar o invadindo, adentrando com paixão contra os músculos firmes, que, inconscientemente, abriam-se para Sam. Pedindo por ele. Ansiando por ele. E apesar de não poder sentir o mover de sua própria carne, ainda o desejava como jamais quisera outro ser vivo. Reabria os olhos e assistia incólume, a morada de sua alma sendo arrastada com fervor contra os lençóis, sendo tomada com a paixão desejada da maré alta. E era lindo. Era o seu mais sublime momento de paz, porque jamais havia sentido-se tão amado na vida, tão querido.

Era um refém morrendo de sede, preso à centímetros do que necessitava para ter vontade de continuar a viver e ter foças para esperar até o resgate ser pago, e tudo voltar ao normal, como deveria ser. Mas nesta espera sem fim, estava matando junto de si o que mais desejava lavrar em vida e paixão. Estava estrangulando aquele que ansiava por dar ar para que continuasse a respirar, mesmo quando não podia reinar sobre seu próprio corpo. Dean estava matando os dois. Dilacerando devagar a ambos.

Dean Winchester havia sido muitas coisas na vida. Fora filho, irmão, mãe e pai. Fora babá, amigo, professor, sentinela, soldado e caçador. E muitas vezes, diversão. Mero prazer barato, outras vezes, fora consolo, mas sempre fora o prazer de uma noite apenas e nada além. Em sua situação atual Dean era um consolo novamente, mas agora, para sua própria falta. Era um consolo da falta que fazia à Sam. E compreendia-se faltar, na primeira vez em que realmente sentia-se importante, insubstituível, ao irmão caçula. De repente, Dean era a paixão de muitas noites e pela primeira vez, transar não era apenas relaxamento, diversão ou uma grana fácil por necessidade, era amor, que era incapaz de devolver.

O medo de ser abandonado estava sempre lá. Vivenciar o amor verdadeiro e perde-lo seria sua ruína, seu fim. Então, guardava seu temor muito bem escondido para Sam não perceber e não ver que ele não tinha nada mais a oferecer-lhe além do compartilhar da solidão em que estavam atados. Porém, estranhamente, aquela condição de submisão amorosa, a entrega sem medidas com que se prostava à ele, havia criado uma reação de reciprocidade em Sam. O vício por sangue de demônio fora extinto do seu ser, porque a presença do mais velho reinava absoluta em seu lugar.

Dean era mais que apenas um consolo para Sam, ele era sua outra metade e seu vício. O mais novo agia como um dependente quimico, sempre esgueirando-se necessitado para seus braços cegos, com mãos tremulas e olhar semi-entorpecido, pedindo, ansiando por mais, sempre um pouco mais. Apenas quando Sam o tocava, quando estava abrigado em seus braços, parecia conseguir voltar a respirar normalmente. Estavam se consumindo, e era bom deixar acabarem-se assim. Era bom sangrar. Dean queria sangrar. O amor se transmutando em outra coisa, tão necessário quanto o bater de seus corações, a co-dependência aprofundando-se e varrendo os últimos limites embora. Algo que feria sem precedentes, mas que era imensamente desejado.

Ter Sam, era como abraçar o nada e ser retribuído saudosamente por ele. Sam residia em seus braços, vivo, em brasas, afoito contra sua pele, e ainda assim, era vazio. E quando Dean esquecia-se de manter os olhos abertos e os fechava, não conseguia mais definir quem era Sam e quem era a si próprio, porque ambos eram o mesmo. Um imenso e insuperavel vazio acolhedor.

Era estranho. Para Dean a falta de sensação física era como estar semi-inconsciente o tempo todo, mesmo com olhos abertos e ouvidos sempre atentos na melhor versão humana de um animal selvagem, na eterna busca por sua presa arredia. Um sexto sentido havia brotado em seu ser com o passar do tempo, algo não humano, algo que não lhe pertencia e ameaçava devora-lo. Conseguia ver e ouvir coisas que ninguém mais podia, pelo menos, nada humano. A escuridão não mais existia enquanto suas retinas estivessem a observar. O silencio era inexistente em qualquer lugar e o mais leve som vinha com a potencia de um amplificador ligado ao máximo. Se acostumar a controlar esse excesso de informação, fora apenas um passo a mais em sua tortura cotidiana.

Mas ele teve de aprender a se controlar. Porque, se quando acordado, seu corpo não sentia, quando dormia, sua alma se desligava por completo. Então, afogar-se na escuridão carinhosa deveria ser a cura suprema. Sim, deveria, mas não fora. Este havia sido seu pedido realizado no instante em que deixou Ashtah assumir o controle naquele motel, em sua hora derradeira. Ashtah o livrou da dor, ela o permitiu permanecer naquele mundo onde nada podia alcança-lo, e o que era agora, não era nada mais que a simples reflexão daquele desejo. Seu atual estado de miséria, era sua exclusiva culpa, fora a sua escolha. Dean descobriu da pior maneira, que para um Winchester, estar imerso na mais profunda paz pode ser um verdadeiro inferno.

Depois de uma vida inteira, poucos desejos seus haviam sido concedidos, o fracasso dos próprios sonhos era comum à Dean, então, justamente este, aquele que se realizou, tornou-se sua prisão. Porque quando seus olhos se fechavam, o mundo desaparecia por completo. Sem mais pesadelos, sem obrigações a latejar na mente, sem medo, nem frio. Nem outros sonhos invadiam aquela proteção feita de paredes de silencio e insensibilidade para atrapalhar o vazio confortável. Lá, Dean era livre para fazer aquilo que tanto precisou e jamais teve a oportunidade de fazer. Lá, no escuro reconfortante, onde sua alma adormecia, Dean podia descansar e esquecer. E este distanciamento, estava matando Sam pouco a pouco.

A forma que Sam lhe olhara depois da fatídica noite no chuveiro, lhe contara toda a verdade. Sam sabia que Dean jamais poderia ser apenas dele, porque já havia sido de muitos outros e mesmo que por necessidade, Dean sentia que sua traição era igual. E isso fazia Dean sofrer como se estivesse queimando nos braços de Ashtah outra vez. Mas aquela dor que desejava arrefecer no esquecimento não lhe parecia física como antes. Ela era uma sombra abraçando sua alma, drenando suas energias e o convidando ao descanso do sono eterno. Aquele, longe do irmão amado e da dor que inundava os olhos dele a cada beijo necessitado. Longe da dor que Dean havia mostrado a Sam, o traindo, ao portar-se como uma prostituta barata. De todos os seus segredos, Sam descobrira o que mais o envergonhava, da pior forma. O provando. Sentindo em seu gosto usado o quão pouco Dean compreendia-se valer.

Dean não podia mais fugir, simplesmente se afogando na escuridão. Ele tinha de manter-se por Sam, tinha de cuida-lo e não deixa-lo cair. Contar suas verdades, todas elas, era impossível. Ele queria ter forças para gritar a verdade aos ouvidos do irmão e pedir por seu perdão. Todos os meses em que passara em coma não significava nada além de uma prova de fraqueza sem igual. "Eu não acordei porque não queria acordar. Eu ainda não quero." Dean queria ter coragem para dizer. Mas, ao contrário do que deveria ter sido a paz almejada, o vazio tornou-se incomodo demais para suportar por tanto tempo. Desesperador, porque o irmão não estava lá com ele e não existia paz sem Sammy. Não existia descanso sem sabe-lo ao menos à salvo. A necessidade de cuida-lo forçou Dean a acordar naquele hospital, a voltar a viver, quando tudo o que queria era ser apagado para sempre deste mundo.

Dean compreendia o que acontecia com ele. Não conseguia pensar em outra resposta cabivel para um homem com o coração transpassado e com o sangue quase completamente drenado ainda respirar. Mesmo que Ashtah o tivesse abandonado, era um eterno invasor do corpo que não mais lhe pertencia, pois sua carne continuava sendo muito mais parte dela. Seu corpo e alma estavam interligados por uma tênue linha e esta, era proprocionada por um rastro do sangue de Ashtah que ainda lhe residia, um rastro abandonado de propósito par trás. O sangue que corria e pulsava em suas veias o empurrava para um caminho ao qual sabia não dever seguir, era a chave de tudo, pedindo-lhe o impossível, mandando-lhe abandonar todo o pouco que tinha. A única coisa que jamais conseguira simplesmente relevar. Mas agora, todo e qualquer sacrifício parecia nada, pesado contra a saudade e o desespero que sentia ao ver Sam se autodestruindo por culpa do amor que sentiam. Dean sabia ser um caminho sem volta e estava disposto a percorre-lo. Tudo o que precisava era encontrar a sua presa e abrir mão daquilo que sempre lhe fora intocado. A única coisa que todos anos de luta contra o mal jamais conseguiram lhe ceifar...

Naquele instante às portas da morte, quando atendeu a sua ordem e deixou Ashtah invadir sua alma, eles haviam se tornado um só antes dela abandona-lo, e pudera compreender toda a verdade. As coisas horríveis descritas aos detalhes naquele livro não tinham nada de falsas. Dean pôde ver dentro da alma dela, da mesma forma como tinha certeza de que ela sempre pudera ler a sua.

Ashtah era uma caçadora feroz, uma colecionadora, que passara milhares de anos, procurando, invadindo corpos, os usando e descartando. Todas as atrocidades que havia cometido, todo o sangue inocente que havia derramado cruelmente era apenas sua busca por conseguir se conectar verdadeiramente ao corpo hospedeiro. Uma busca incessante causada pela falta daquele tipo de conexão que une corpo e alma definitivamente, exatamente o seu mesmo mal.

Ela dispensara hospedeiro após hospedeiro, pois mesmo quando tinham a alma devorada totalmente por ela, sempre faltava uma liga final. Aquilo que faria suas essencias tornarem-se apenas uma, nunca fora tão pleno quanto o desejado. Entretanto, a cura existia, e mesmo que conseguisse o ingrediente mágico que remediava aquela falha, não era eterna para quem o passar do tempo era algo sem importancia alguma. A eternidade de Ashtah a impedia de ser curada e Dean, felizmente, estava muito longe de ser eterno.

Dean tinha o sangue e a essencia de uma caçadora sanguinária residindo dentro dele e, como a natureza determina, caçadores precisam de suas presas para viverem plenamente. Ele não tinha idéia de como poderia localizar a cura, mas algo nele, algo que não parecia ser ele, lhe dizia para ser paciente e esperar. Mas a fome da alma era algo sem igual, e apesar de estar anestesiado por inteiro e não poder sentir seus efeitos físicos, sua pele ardia com a febre causada por esta falta, alheio a ele, o fazia queimar e preocupar Sam. E Sam preocupado, era um Sam que não media esforços e que colocava sua própria vida risco e Dean não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Dean tinha de fazer alguma coisa antes que algo desastroso acontecesse, então permitiu-se mudar. Ele nunca mais dormiu mais que quatro horas seguidas, nunca mais suplicou para que o Sam o fizesse sentir, e o abraçou e beijou todas as vezes que desejou fazer, sem importar-se com nada, nem ninguém. Dean baixou a guarda para Sam, sem vergonhas, sem pudor ou medo de demonstrar o amor que sentia e ganhou de volta a felicidade de ver Sam voltar a ter alguma paixão pela vida, mesmo que fosse restrita ao que Dean era.

Não havia sido uma das tarefas mais difíceis da vida do mais velho convencer Sam a voltar a viajar e caçar. Dean sabia que o irmão também necessitava se distanciar do inferno particular que dividiam para que pudesse manter um pouco da sanidade e trabalhar era o melhor dos remédios para o caos estagnado dentro deles.

Caçaram sob qualquer clima ou condição, o que quer que fosse, em qualquer lugar e hora, e nunca fora tão fácil fazê-lo. Dean podia não sentir, mas aquele sexto sentido agregado lhe dava plena condição de estar sempre um passo à frente. Uma espécie de dom premonitório que lhe dava um milésimo de segundo de ganho contra seu adverário e caçar, tornou-se muito mais que uma missão, era uma diversão. Dean estava se distanciando do que era, sabia-se mudar gradualmente, era uma mudança lenta, mas tinha a consciencia que não era mais o mesmo e que jamais voltaria a ser o homem de antes. Havia algo selvagem e livre correndo por suas veias quando seu instinto de caça assumia. Ele não era mais o soldado perfeito moldado pelo pai para caçar o mal, Dean era tão livre como jamais fora. E isso o assustava muitas vezes, então, condicionou-se a jamais pedir para que Sam permanecesse, sobre qualquer pretexto. Não porque o amor que sentia houvesse diminuído ou que a falta dele não seria sua morte, mas porque não tinha o direito de pedir que Sam permanecesse ao lado do que estava se tornando. Porque, agora, ver sangue sobrenatural explodindo nas paredes e tingindo suas peles passou a ser prazeroso, assim como um gato que brinca com um rato por horas antes de mata-lo. Dean não caçava mais na intenção de salvar vidas inocentes, mas sim, para salvar Sam e a si mesmo. Uma parte de Dean não se reconhecia mais sob todo esse sangue, e Sam parecia, de alguma forma, apreciar aquela mudança e toma-la também para si. Agora, enquanto caçavam, Sam sorria despreocupadamente, sem mais medo de mostar sua verdadeira natureza para Dean e depois se amavam ainda sujos de sangue. Vermelho-sangue tornou-se a cor favorita de Dean, especialmente quando estava aquarelada na pele morena do irmão.

Apesar de toda a loucura, a preocupação de Sam não diminuíra e era evidente ao aumento da temperatura corporal de Dean nas últimas semanas. Remédio algum fazia efeito sobre a febre constante e água fria ainda era a única coisa que conseguia baixa-la um ou dois graus por alguns minutos. Dean traía Sam a cada vez que assistia uma ruga de preocupação nascer em sua testa sobre seu estado. Ele tinha as respostas que o irmão vasculhava insistentemente, mas ainda não tinha a cura e enquanto Sam se concentrasse e olhasse para longe, não conseguiria ver o que estava tão perto dele. Dean não lhe diria uma só palavra, até que as respostas pudessem ser viáveis e não fossem mera suposição. A verdade, era que encontrar a cura seria uma loteria e conhecendo seu irmão mais novo, não deixaria que ele arriscasse a vida em uma aposta qualquer, deixando-o entrar de cabeça em uma busca vã.

Sam esteve tão desesperado logo após aquela noite no chuveiro que havia cogitado procurar Bobby depois de tudo o que ouviram logo que Dean estava fora do hospital. Ouvir seus erros sendo ditos por alguém que você reconhece ter o melhor dos sentimentos é pior que levar uma surra de um pai bebado e Dean não estava pronto para olhar Bobby nos olhos ainda, talvez, jamais estivesse. Compreender em que nível suas atitudes estúpidas ferem outra pessoa, especialmente quando essa pessoa é o ser mais próximo de uma família que ambos tinham, não é a mais gratificante das memórias. Dean ainda se lembrava da decepção que vira estampado na face dele e não era pelo que haviam feito. A relação dos irmãos sempre foi uma coisa muito mais forte que a mera fraternidade, Bobby os conhecia desde crianças e era uma raposa velha que podia ver à quilometros de distancia, por isso, o incesto, o sexo em si o incomodava, claro, não era o real problema. A preocupação dele estava na raiz de onde este comportamento soava de alguma forma aceitável. Bobby sabia que a necessidade de Dean por sentir-se querido era o que permitira aquele sentimento entre eles deixar de ser simplesmente platonico e tornar-se algo real. Bobby estava preocupado com o que aquilo faria de mal a eles no futuro, especialmente o que faria à Dean. Se Dean oferecesse tudo o que tinha à Sam e fosse abandonado, se o perdesse de alguma forma, Bobby sabia que resultaria em sua morte.

O que mais incomodava Dean era saber que Bobby tinha toda a razão. Era sua falta de amor próprio que o fazia tão dependente de Sam, e no fim, aquilo rasgaria os dois de uma forma ou de outra. Se não fosse sua insensibilidade física, seria outra coisa, sempre haveria algo no caminho. Mas fechar-se em um casulo e negar-se uma vez mais, tentar apagar o sentimento de sentir-se amado, simplesmente relevar e esquecer o que viveram, era impossível. A dor era melhor que o desconhecimento. A saudade, uma memória apenas possível para quem já sentiu-se ser de outro ser mais que seu mesmo, e isso, Dean jamais escolheria esquecer, não importando em quanta dor fosse arrasado no fim.

Um outro tipo de cumplicidade renascera neles, algo que tinham quando eram bem mais jovens e havia sido esquecido com o passar do tempo e distanciamento. Durante as caças, Sam o seguia e Dean era um espelho de Sam na vida cotidiana. Se o mais novo comia, ele o acompanhava, se bebia água ou uma cerveja, ou se arrastasse mais cedo para a cama, cansado, Dean o imitaria e manteria a chance da falsa normalidade a atingi-los. Era um mal necessário, já que um corpo fraco ou extenuado demais não pode manter-se. Dean não sentia fome, sede, frio, nem cansaço, por isso, tinha de usar as necessidades físicas de Sam como uma base para si próprio. Tudo o que fazia era uma farsa bem planejada. Um segurança de normalidade fingida de que tudo estava bem de alguma forma, e não era uma total mentira pensar assim, envolto nos braços protetores de Sam. Havia algo imensamente correto neste pensamento.

Aprender rápido sempre fora uma das suas melhores características e agora, não fora diferente. Cada beijo que recebia, educara-se a retribuir com intensidade, mas sem feri-lo. Cada vez que era tomado, aprendera a se entregar, a recebe-lo como se nada estivesse errado, a sussurrar seu nome na hora certa e fazer Sam gozar ao pedir. E o fazia, não por fingimento, mas por amor e devoção. Cada vez que assistia encantado Sam afundar-se em sua carne e o tinha nos braços ofegante, chamando por seu nome, o amava mais. Como se ainda fosse possível, amava-o mais a cada instante. Amava-o tanto que não tinha coragem de acabar com a dor de ambos, não tinha forças para ceifar a própria vida e liberta-lo, muito menos deixa-lo. O fogo do inferno seria gélido sem Sammy.

E se a culpa morava nos olhos de Sam, quando alguma garota de olhos verdes o cantava e seu corpo pegava fogo, desejando a reciprocidade da paixão que sentia, prometida no olhar brilhante que o desejava, depois de muitas doses solitárias a mais, porque Dean se negava a ir para bares e ter as cicatrizes que não podia esconder analisadas por seus frequentadores, Sam fugia. Ele sempre foi bom em fugir e desta vez, pela primeira vez, ele escapava para o lugar correto. Sam voltou para Dean todas as vezes, o arrancando do estupor e da escuridão onde sua alma se perdia, e o devorou, tão apaixonadamente que mais velho chegava a pensar que, talvez um dia, se houvesse justiça, o amor de Sam fosse sua cura. Mas o mundo não era e jamais seria justo

Os sonhos acolhiam Sam nos braços de Dean e a escuridão perigosa avançava sobre o mais velho, quando finalmente, depois de tanto tempo de inércia absoluta, sentiu. Dean sentiu. Cada poro em sua pele arrepiou-se instantaneamente. Ele abriu os olhos assustado. O que sentia era estranho, sua pele continuava alheia ao corpo do irmão contra o seu, mas sentia algo por dentro, como se fosse um sinal, seu sexto sentido gritando por sua atenção. Sentia o coração acelerar dentro do peito pela primeira vez em mais de um ano, tão forte que parecia à ponto de estremecer sua caixa toraxica, como se batesse contra o fluxo do sangue emprestado em suas veias.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não perturbar Sam e automaticamente, apagou aquela inquietação por um momento. Apenas o bastante para correr uma das mãos sobre o rosto adormecido do mais novo e ter a constatação de nada sentir. Por um momento, Dean quase havia acreditado que suas preces haviam sido ouvidas. Mas nada era tão fácil para um Winchester.

Vestiu apenas o jeans abandonado no chão para não se expor à olhos alheios e abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente. Treinos intensos fizeram a falta de tato não ser mais um desafio tão grande ao mexer em coisas pequenas como maçanetas de portas. Os pés deslizando insensíveis sobre o tablado de madeira empoerado da varanda do segundo andar e olhos fixamente grudados no horizonte, muito mais longe do que olhos humanos poderiam ver. Assim como as luzes da cidade brilhando intensamente, desfocaram por um milésimo de segundo a visão extremada, os sons da noite agitada da cidade barulhenta atrapalharam sua percepção, demorou um segundo para afasta-los, como aprendera a fazer para não enlouquecer.

Dean fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, ele não sabia o que estava procurando, mas compreendia que existia algo por perto que despertava algo nele como nada mais conseguiu fazer em todo aquele tempo. Inconscientemente passou a língua pelo labio inferior, o prendeu entre os dentes e apertou. O silencio gritou de volta avassalador, quando o sangue do lábio cortado tocou sua língua. Dean não sentiu o gosto, mas sim um leve formigamento. Tomou uma respiração profunda e sentiu todo o seu corpo respondendo ao estímulo do ar invadindo seus pulmões. Era tão ínfimo, tão pouco, mas era tão maravilhosamente real que se tivesse um segundo a mais para desperdiçar, talvez, poderia até ter um orgasmo.

Mas Dean tinha de ser rápido. Voltou apressado para o quarto e acabou de vestir-se, rabiscou um recado para Sam e deixou-o sobre seu travesseiro. Queria tanto beija-lo, acorda-lo e contar o que pensava saber, mas era perigoso demais. Levar Sam junto para encarar o desconhecido, seria seu último desejo. Coloca-lo em risco, simplesmente era contra a sua natureza protetora.

O pouco de Ashtah dentro dele estava avisando que sua espera finalmente havia terminado. A natureza alheia em seu corpo não podia negar o que sentia, era diferente de antes, totalmente, mas ainda assim era um velho sentimento conhecido, era sede... Era fome.

_**#S&D#**_

_**Continua... **_

_**O fim está próximo... **_

Muito obrigada por ler!

Kisses!


	21. Vida louca vida

OMC! Depois de mais de um ano e meio de publicação (minha culpa, minha máxima culpa), The Crimson Spell finalmente chega ao fim!

Yes, I can!

**I hope you enjoy! **

Vida louca vida - Lobão

Vida Louca

Vida!

Vida Breve!

Já que eu não posso te levar

Quero que você me leve

Vida Louca

Vida!

Vida Imensa!

Ninguém vai nos perdoar

Nosso crime não compensa...

* * *

*** Vida louca vida ***

Ele sentia outra vez. Era profundo, rápido e avassalador.

Podia sentir a velha sensação do que era, do que fora, resurgindo voraz, retornando com a força de um furacão. Era impossível de conter. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente, na verdade, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Sua garganta teimava em permanecer seca, arranhando a cada sílaba dita ou na mera passagem do ar, deixando com a sensação incomoda de que havia engolido areia grossa. Suor frio escorria por sua fronte, em meio as gotas de água que cediam preguiçosas, antes acumuladas nos cabelos recém lavados.

Apertou o pequeno pedaço de papel na mão, já muito além do amassado, onde descansava a testa, enquanto esvaziava o líquido cor de mel do copo. Precisava entorpecer, desligar-se de alguma forma, tinha de lutar contra o desejo, mas sabia que não seria naquelas doses de whisky barato em que tentava afogar-se onde residia sua a única coisa que poderia aliviar aquela necessidade que renascia como se jamais houvesse desaparecido de seu ser. Era apenas no torpor que a voz dele que, soando apaziguadora em seus ouvidos, poderia trazer o caminho da sua salvação. Mas a voz amada que lhe acompanhava e o mantinha, havia desaparecido há algumas horas... Poucas, muito poucas, mas já há tempo demais.

Sua procura sem fim não dava em nada e tudo o que conseguia era exaurir-se diariamente, o levando à beira do abismo perigoso de seus desejos mais carnais, fazendo aquela necessidade esquecida voltar a retumbar com selvageria dentro dele, em cada maldito dia. Tão poucos dias e já estava se perdendo, esquecendo das coisas mais óbvias, como comer, beber, ou dormir, coisas necessárias, mesmo que nada fosse o bastante para matar aquela vontade tão maior. Aquele outro vício que o consumia rapidamente... A sede antiga, voltara na falta de presença de Dean, na forma de uma punição a mais.

Samuel abandonou o papel maltratado sobre a mesa e passou as mãos no rosto, enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes lera aquela frase ínfima nas últimas duas semanas. " Eu te ligo, me espere." E era isso que Sam fazia agora, estando mergulhado em treze dias de solidão, quebrado apenas pelos telefonemas diários que recebia do irmão mais velho e por mais que ele tentasse, o telefone de Dean estava sempre incomunicável e Sam o conhecia o bastante para compreeender em pormenores o que estava acontecendo ali. Estava preso em um jogo de gato e rato.

Dean o conhecia melhor que ninguém e sabia que ele não iria apenas sentar-se naquele quarto de hotel brega e esperar sua volta pacientemente. Ah não! Sam definitivamente não era do tipo que espera a tempestade vir, ele vai de encontro a ela e pobre da mãe natureza quando tentasse contê-lo. Então, ligar duas vezes por dia, sempre no mesmo horário, fazendo Sam aguardar em agonia, minuto a minuto, para depois reduzir a conversa extremamente séria à obcenidades ou trasforma-la em um papo sobre coisas totalmente irrelevantes, era mantê-lo debaixo da vista, mesmo quando fisicamente longe. E Dean era um expert naquilo. Aquela era uma forma sutil de controla-lo, aprendida há muito tempo, desde quando eram crianças e Dean era o único que conseguia fazer Sam voltar a raciocinar depois de um acesso de raiva ou de se meter em problemas. Inclusive, os grandes. Uma tecnica que Dean poderia patentear, com a única e exclusiva utilidade de manter irmãos mais novos longe do perigo, enquanto colocava a sua própria bunda na linha de fogo. Aquilo era irritantemente Dean.

Sam estava seguindo os passos do irmão desde a manhã em que acordara sozinho e ao contrário do que parecia para Dean, não era tão fácil para o mais novo acha-lo. Afinal, como achar alguém que não sabe para onde está indo? Sam tinha quase certeza que Dean não fazia idéia. Malditos celulares descartáveis e irmãos mais velhos superprotetores e precavidos. Dean estava sempre alguns passos à sua frente e Sam não precisava ser um gênio para desconfiar que só chegara tão longe porque o próprio Dean queria mante-lo próximo.

Mas naquela manhã, o telefonema, que mantinha a sanidade do mais novo segura, falhou, assim como o da noite anterior. E Sam não conseguia mais dormir quando unia sua preocupação com o silêncio de Dean, ao desejo perigoso percorrendo por suas veias. Na verdade, tinha a impressão de que sufocaria a cada esquina de procura vã ao correr por New York com um sedan roubado por horas seguidas. Procurar Dean naquela cidade era como encontrar uma agulha no palheiro. Sam não tinha descanso, estava em pânico, com medo do que podia ter acontecido ao mais velho e para piorar, seu vício por sangue estava gritando tão alto em sua mente que chegava a ter medo de si mesmo. E dessa vez era mais grave que apenas sucumbir ao desejo, era ter a consciência do tamanho da decepção que veria estampado nos olhos de Dean. Se o fizesse, iria traí-lo outra vez. Se provaria incapaz de amar Dean sobre sua própria vontade e necessidade. Por isso, trancou-se dentro de um quarto de motel com todo o álcool que pôde conseguir. Longe da tentação de uma cidade imersa em pecado e poder, que acima de qualquer outra, devia estar cheia de pobres demônios desavisados para beber.

Eram quase dez horas da noite, estava quase na hora do telefonema de Dean, e o medo de que falhasse novamente era um fantasma a mais. Era uma culpa a mais e um pavor intenso pelo que poderia significar. Sam tinha plena consciência de que o Dean de agora era muito forte, talvez, a palavra mais próxima a ele atualmente seria poderoso, um caçador sem igual, mas ainda assim, seu peito apertava com o medo de perdê-lo. Sam sempre soube como a cabeça do irmão, condicionada a protegê-lo, funcionava. E se Dean o havia deixado de fora da caçada, era porque não tinha certeza de que podia mantê-lo em segurança, e quando Dean duvidava de que poderia proteger Sam, era porque tinha certeza de que não podia cuidar de si mesmo. Essa sempre fora a forma de Dean conhecer seus próprios limites. Quando Sam era apartado, sabia que Dean estava arriscando a própria vida, muito mais perigosamente do que de costume.

Enquanto ele enchia o copo apenas para engolir o líquido automaticamente, sem dar-se ao trabalho de sentir o gosto amargo, Dean poderia estar ferido, gravemente ferido. Podia estar em algum lugar precisando da ajuda que jamais chegaria, pelo simples fato de sua incompetência em encontra-lo. Dean poderia estar morrendo sozinho, poderia já estar morto... Essa constatação doía em Sam, como se tivesse uma faca cravada perpetuamente no peito e a cada gole, a lâmina fosse torcida mais profundamente. Sempre um pouco a mais, um pouco além do suportável...

Sam pegou o telefone que fora abandonado sobre a cama e o apertou entre os dedos tremulos, coisa que ele não conseguia mais distinguir se provinha do excesso de álcool ou da abstinência que o devorava, rezando para que o visor ganhasse vida e trouxesse sua sanidade de volta no timbre da voz dele. Precisava dele. Pensava ter a idéia exata de como a falta de Dean o afetava antes, e não podia estar mais errado. Sam precisava de Dean o quanto antes. Tal reação de dependência era uma faca de dois gumes. Ele odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo. Ela corroía à ponto de ser um alento saber que se algo de mal acontecesse a Dean, seu sofrimento logo teria fim. Morreria longe dele.

Alguns minutos antes do esperado, o telefone vibrou em sua mão e o número desconhecido brilhou sobre o visor. As lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto foram esquecidas de imediato na esperança que aquele pequeno acontecimento chacoalharia seu mundo para melhor.

_Dean! - Praticamente gritou ao chamar por seu nome, mas não teve tempo para ouvir a resposta desejada, porque a porta foi aberta em um rompante e a escuridão avançou rápido sobre ele. Apenas uma coisa chamou a atenção dos seus sentidos antes de cair no vazio. O cheiro do sangue conhecido preenchendo o ar e por um milésimo de segundo, pode sentir seu gosto na boca como se fosse real. Era absurdamente real.

_**Horas antes...**_

_Se o fizer, nunca mais será o mesmo...Vai tornar-se o que mais odeia, não será nada além daquilo que caça... Será como Ashtah, um monstro impiedoso, assim como eu, será da nossa mesma espécie... - Olhos azuis frios lhe encaravam sem medo algum, apenas o riso de escárnio seguindo as palavras cheias de veneno, ressoando alto em meio às árvores mais fechadas do Central Park. - Apenas um Deus que caça Deuses, que bebe do sangue de seus próprios irmãos.

Deveria estar frio. Estava começando a chover forte. O som da chuva obscurecendo os ouvidos do resto do mundo. Não poderia ser melhor. Sua presa poderia gritar, mas ajuda alguma viria. Estava frio, a fumaça subindo em contato com o calor do seu corpo dizia isso.

Nada era tão dominador quanto o vermelho aguardando naqueles lábios

Dean percorrera as milhas de distância que o separavam da possível cura, aquele sonho em que se agarrava de todas as formas e negava a acreditar vazio... Mas a realidade já tinha lhe dado provas o bastante para saber que nada era fácil em sua vida. Winchesters realmente eram amaldiçoados, Sam sempre esteve correto nesta afirmação.

Por mais que quisesse deixar a Impala com Sam como uma prova de que voltaria o quanto antes, teve que leva-la, precisava dela. Era perigoso dirigir em seu atual estado de insensibilidade um carro estranho, mas mesmo que seus pés não doessem por cruzar meio país atrás de uma sombra e pudesse correr mais rápido e constante que um velocista e um maratonista olímpico, até arrebentar cada músculo em suas pernas sem nada sentir, sabia que o tempo era escasso e todo o dano que promovesse contra si seria cobrado futuramente. Além do mais, ser pego cruzando estados com um carro roubado nas mãos não ajudaria em nada sua caçada. Muito menos encontrar um pobre policial desprotegido que inflamasse nele algo ruim, realmente ruim, não era sua atual prioridade. Dean não podia dar-se ao luxo de matar por causa de um simples empecilho. Ele não podia fazer isso com Sam. Por ele, precisava manter-se Dean, pelo menos um pedaço dele.

Algo dentro dele rugia em um desejo absurdo e o empurrava a ser um caçador muito mais obstinado do que era antes. Aquele pedaço que clareava sua consciência e que não era ele, ficava maior a cada milha cruzada, a cada vez que a sede impossível de apagar, com água ou o que quer tivesse em mãos para engolir, o invadia e o guiava como se tivesse um link direto com sua presa arredia. Dean podia ver suas mãos tremendo contra o aperto no volante, como um viciado necessitado ao se aproximar da substancia pretendida. Ele estava perto, estava muito perto. Dean só não sabia do quê, ou de onde aquela caçada o levaria. Tudo o que sabia era o que perderia... e isso, Dean estava disposto a sacrificar. Existia algo mais importante. Sam era muito mais importante.

Mesmo que demorasse dias ou semanas e a falta que sentia de estar perto dele, não fisicamente, pois esta lhe era impossível, mas aquela que fazia sua alma chorar em desamparo e a preocupação por sua segurança lhe consumir, seu amor por Sam era o que o incitava a continuar. Ele devia isso a Sam, ser dele por completo e não apenas uma imitação barata vestindo sua carne. Dean tinha de ser aquilo de que Sam prescendia.

Demorou dias e noites, mas Dean encontrou a cura, melhor que isso, a encurralou. Ela fora vencida e estava a sua mercê. As mãos apertando a garganta delicada da moça possuída tremiam com a expectativa.

_Oh Dean... Você é tão inocente. Eu sei o que se passa dentro de você, Dean. Somos irmãos agora, livros abertos um para o outro. - Ela disse baixinho, o encarando, como quem tenta acalmar um cão raivoso. Arrancando de sua mente as últimas armas que tinha contra Dean. - Acha que ele realmente vai te amar com a mesma intensidade que você o ama? Já devia saber, ele jamais te amou assim... Não vê? É culpa dela, Dean, dessa coisa ainda dentro de você, é isso que seu Sammy ama... não você. Sabe melhor que ninguém, que Samuel jamais te amou. Não importa o que você faça, ou o quanto se esforce, Sammy não vai mudar nunca.

Dean soltou uma das mãos do pescoço e correu pela extensão do braço fino, segurando-o com força nas costas dela. Prensou o corpo delicado contra a árvore magestosa e sentiu o bater do coração apavorado dentro da carne. A visão do sangue escorrendo dos lábios feridos depois da luta travada, tomando sua atenção. Afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, em meio aos cabelos ruivos, sentindo o calor que provinha dela. Apenas toca-la fazia sua pele parecer formigar. Apenas ouvir o pulsar das veias dela lhe arrancava o chão.

_Eu tentei mudar Sam a minha vida interia. Tentei fazê-lo ver o mundo do mesmo jeito que eu, que entendesse as prioridades, queria que ele comprendesse que éramos iguais, mas eu falhei. Talvez você esteja certa e eu sempre estive errado... Não importa o que eu fiz, eu sempre falhei no fim. Quem sabe, não era Sam quem devia ser igual a mim e sempre tenha sido para eu ser como ele... Talvez, seja eu quem tinha de mudar, desde sempre... Você está correta...O problema nunca foi ele, mas eu...

O que era sua humanidade contra o que era seu Sammy? Totalmente dispensável...

_ Adeus irmã... - Dean beijou os lábios dela suavemente antes de tampar-lhe a boca com a mão que prendia seu pescoço, calando o grito ao rasgar-lhe a garganta com os dentes.

Era encontrar um instante de nirvana antes do paraíso guardado no gosto do sangue correndo para dentro dele. Era voltar sentir. Até que ela deixou de lutar em seus braços. Até que o coração dela silenciasse. Até que Dean desmoronasse junto ao corpo inerte e só pudesse ouvir o som da própria voz ao gritar, sendo consumido pela dor lancinante.

Tão rápido quanto o corpo sem vida ao seu lado virava cinzas, o dele parecia queimar e se rasgar. A escuridão que se seguiu foi uma benção.

_**Agora ... **_

Sam acordou com o peso dela sentada sobre ele. Não importasse qual corpo ela vestisse, ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O cheiro do sangue dela lhe era inconfundível, mesmo antes de entrar em contato com o ar.

_Ruby... O que pensa que está fazendo em cima de mim, vadia. - Ela lhe sorriu e beijou seus lábios, sem ser beijada de volta.

_Está ficando tão boca suja quanto seu irmão, Sammy. Posso acabar gostando disso... - Mordeu os lábios carnudos, como Dean costumava fazer, enquanto começava a rasgar a camisa dele, para deslizar as mãos pequenas contra seu peito e arranhar delicadamente por sobre a pele. - Veja Sam, me vesti para você, bem do jeito que você gosta. - Sorria, deslizando as mãos pelas mechas de cabelos loiros escuros, derramados sobre os seios firmes sob a blusa preta apertada, lhe encarando com grandes olhos verdes envoltos por cílios compridos. - Não é lindo, meu querido?

Sam estava deitado na cama. Amarrado, os pulsos presos desconfortávelmente à suas costas, os tornozelos amarrados juntos, totalmente incapaz de mover-se contra a força de um demônio sobre seus quadris.

_Sai de cima de mim, agora! - Ela estendeu a mão para a bota que calçava e tirou uma pequena lamina de dentro, a deslizando suavemente pela pela clara do próprio pulso, apenas instigando, sem cortar.

_Não, Sam. Sei a falta que sente. Sei o que você precisa... e não estou falando só do sangue. - Ela sussurrava aos seus ouvidos ao deslizar as mãos sobre o abdome dele. - E sei que Dean não pode mais te dar.

Ruby apertou os olhos ao afundar a lâmina no pulso, deixando apenas algumas gotas de sangue subir à superfície. A reação no corpo dele foi instantanea. Ela o estava drogando sem que ele tivesse uma só gota de seu veneno nos lábios. O instinto dentro dele respondendo vorazmente. Deslizou as mãos sobre o corpo dele e segurou com força a ereção crescente sob o jeans grosso.

_Nós dois sabemos que você não ama Dean de verdade. Que já o deixou para trás tantas e tantas vezes sem remorso algum, que não precisa dele, que nunca precisou. - Ela arrancou um gemido dele ao se esfregar contra seu corpo. - Tudo não passa de um falso sentimento de torpor. Você só quer ser saciado, não importa como...

_Está errada, vagabunda, eu amo Dean. - A raiva nos olhos de Sam a fez rir. Ruby levou o pulso aberto e deixou algumas gotas caírem sobre os lábios de Sam, que travou os dentes, tentando negar-se a saciação do prazer fácil. Mas a idéia do sangue em sua boca era enlouquecedoramente delicioso e Sam sabia que não conseguiria se recusar por muito tempo. Ela sorriu vendo as lágrimas descendo suaves dos olhos apertados com força. Ruby sabia que havia ganho e lhe roubou um beijo profundo. Era a sua vitória.

_Agora, Dean vai lhe ver como realmente é Sammy... e desta vez, ele vai te abandon... - A frase parou no meio.

_Tire sua língua imunda do que é meu, vadia de olhos pretos! - A voz carregada de ódio de Dean rasgou os olhos de Sam abertos, para que ele pudesse ver o buraco causado pelo braço do irmão no peito dela. O faiscar e o leve esfumaçar contando que Dean tinha matado muito mais que apenas o corpo humando que ela vestia. O sangue espirrado nele com a violência do impacto perdendo o encanto de imediato. Dean arrancou o corpo ainda agonizando de cima dele e o jogou no chão friamente.

Aos olhos recém consciêntes da presença do irmão, Dean parecia selvagem, todo molhado, cabelos ainda pingando, assim como as roupas, rasgadas e manchadas de sangue, grudavam sobre os contornos do corpo escultural. Por um segundo Sam não sabia bem o que sentia, se era medo ou adoração. Ou os dois.

Dean pegou a lâmina que Ruby usara para se sangrar e cortou a corda que atava os tornozelos do irmão, fechando os olhos quando a mão encostava contra o jeans grosso. Sam estava alarmado, vendo que Dean parecia tremer ao mais leve roçar. Ainda assim, ele ajudou Sam se recostar na cama, libertando os pulsos machucados pela tentativa de livrar-se de Ruby à qualquer custo.

_Você está bem, Sammy? - Dean lhe voltou olhos culpados, vendo o ferimento aberto na fronte de Sam. - Quando eu liguei e a linha caiu, eu pensei que tinha perdido você...

_Tudo bem comigo Dean, mas, e com você? Você parece diferente... - Sam fez a menção de deslizar a mão pela face dele e percebeu que as cicatrizes da magia haviam quase desaparecido de seu rosto e pescoço, antes que Dean se afastasse inconsciêntemente do toque. Aquilo rachou o coração de Sam, que mordeu os lábios para impedir as lágrimas de cederem. Dean, de imediato, pegou a mão repelida do irmão e a colocou em seu rosto, fechando os olhos como se estivesse em dor.

_Dean... dói? Quando eu te toco, dói? - Dean apenas assentiu e Sam estava a ponto de entrar em desespero, pensando que iria enlouquecer de vez. Estava começando a hiperventilar.

_Não, Sammy... Está melhorando... Acho que é um tipo de ajuste do corpo... Estava muito pior antes. Vai passar, tenho certeza que vai.

Dean olhou fixamente para a lâmina afiada na mão antes de empurrar Sam de volta para a cama e deitar-se sobre ele, mordendo os lábios para aplacar a dor, sentindo outra coisa nascer avassaladora sobre sua pele. Desejo.

_ Sammy, eu sou um monstro... - Dean sussurrou, olhos brilhantes e luxúria derramando-se pelos poros ao fazer Sam segurar a lâmina afiada contra o próprio peito. - Não há como voltar atrás.

Sam tremia de leve, ao ter a lâmina apertada contra o peito de Dean. Entreolhavam-se e Sam sabia que Dean estava lhe dando a chance de escolher. Sua vida ou sua morte, seria o desejo de Sam. A vida do irmão sendo oferecida às suas mãos.

Samuel assistiu o metal afiado encostado contra a pele exposta, pelas roupas rasgadas do irmão, a cortando de leve. Uma gota carmim descendo pela lâmina, outra deslizando pele pele clara de Dean, tentando se esconder de seus olhos. Em um movimento, Sam estava em cima de Dean, que ofegava com a dor causada pela compressão violenta de suas costas contra o colchão.

Sam usou a lâmina para acabar de cortar a camisa de Dean e deslizou a língua sobre o peito dele, até o pequeno corte onde algumas gotas de sangue fluiam, provando do seu gosto. Dean fechou os olhos, estremecendo de prazer à leve carícia, ao ouvi-lo sussurrar...

_Somos iguais, Dean... Agora, nós somos o mesm... - Um dedo sobre os lábios o calou.

_Shhh... Apenas me sinta Sammy... e me deixe sentir você...

Sam sorriu antes de calar a ambos com um beijo apaixonado e ser envolvido pelos braços de Dean.

E o mundo deixou de ser uma preocupação iminente.

Para sempre.

.

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

* * *

Owww... Finalmente acabou!

Muito obrigada pela paciência e obrigada a todos que leram, que favoritaram e colocaram alertas, mas acima de tudo, mil beijos e agradecimentos a todos que cederam um momento de suas vidas e deixaram uma review para alegrar o pobre coração desta que vos fala! Sem saber a opinião de vocês não existe porquê escrever, ando bem desanimada para dizer a verdade. Essa é uma das ultimas fics que posto aqui no FF.

Sobre o final, ele é diferente do que costumo fazer, mas é uma promessa paga de final feliz e espero ter conseguido fazer bem, porque finais felizes vazios, sem consequências, para mim são detestáveis...

Analisando bem, acabo de ter a certeza de que não sei escrever sinopses... Sorry...XD!


End file.
